To Tell the Truth
by Jayeliwood
Summary: To find out the whole truth of Loki's deeds he is taken to the goddess of truth and wisdom. She is asked by the Allfather to pass judgment upon him. He is stripped of his magic and can only speak the truth. No only that, he is a prisoner of the goddess Vor, who becomes his warden. Within her hall, he must learn the importance of truth and how it can heal a broken soul. Smut fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Ughhh I don't know why I'm doing this to myself. I got bored and started writing. For those of you who know me- yeah, this isn't my normal fan fic but I'm done with that and I've moved on. Apparently not completely from fan fic though! I just felt like doing something easy (original is not, btw) **

** I'm not great with 3****rd**** person, so please be gentle. With the grammar as well. **

** I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

A large group of men and two women stood patiently waiting in a golden room filled with marble. At the head of the room on a raised area there was a golden chair cushioned with crushed velvet, it was empty and waiting for it's owner to come. Thor and Loki stood at the head of the pack with the Allfather and his wife, Frigga, standing just behind. Behind them stood a group of people now called the Avenger's who were from earth.

Silently a door opened at the side of the room and a woman with long curled red hair came rushing in, her gauzy white dress flowing behind her. Her skin was flawless white, the said red hair kept out of her face with a simple silver chain, a red stone resting against her forehead attached to it. When she came to the center of the room, she knelt before the group with great flourish.

"My apologies, Allfather, I was in the middle of a judgment when you arrived. I am most sorry to keep you waiting. I came as quickly as I could," she said, her face to the floor.

"Arise, my dear, no need to kneel before me. Today it is you who we bow before in need."

The woman stood, nodding her head slightly at his comment. "I am, as ever, at your service, Odin."

"Lady Vor," Thor greeted her with a nod of his head. He pushed his muzzled brother forward, trying to make him show some respect to the Goddess. But he didn't. Instead he simply stared at the head of the room at her throne.

"Thor, always a pleasure," the woman muttered as she walked forward towards them. She walked around them towards Frigga and gave her a hug. "My queen."

"Lady Vor," she murmured back, the strain obvious in her voice. She was beyond stressed at the situation but she was glad to be here, glad that she convinced her husband that this was the best course of action against their son.

"Thor, you mustn't be rude to my guests. They do not know who I am or why they are here. They are very confused," the woman said as she walked passed the humans as if she were inspecting an army. Steve stood a bit taller, making the woman smile.

"My apologies," Thor said sheepishly. "I would like to introduce to you, Lady Vor, the goddess of wisdom and truth. My father has decided to bring my brother here to find out the whole truth and for the Lady to pass judgment upon him."

"And how, exactly, do we know that he'll be telling the truth?" Tony Stark said in a rather sarcastic tone. "He's not really known for that."

The woman walked over to the speaking man and offered him her hand. He took it slowly, looking at her curiously. She was beautiful and if it weren't for Pepper he would have hit on her already. He said as much out loud, his face turning a surprising shade of pink before he yanked back his hand from the woman.

"Because, Mr. Stark, my touch forces the truth out of all. And for those who do not speak, it opens up my mind to them," the Lady smiled at his embarrassment.

"And how do we know you won't lie? We're not taking that muzzle off of him," Steve broke in. Vor walked to him next and offered him her hand as well. He kept his mouth firmly closed, his expression serious. Slowly he took it, his eyes locked her with hers.

"I have been cursed with the gift of pure honesty. No lie will ever come from my lips. This is the burden the Allfather has laid upon my feet and I take it willingly."

"How is that a curse?" The soldier asked, confused.

"We can't all be as pure and as kind as you, Captain Rogers," she bowed a little as she took back her hand and walked in front of the man known as Hawkeye and the only other woman in the group, Natasha. "We have secrets for a reason. Either to keep from hurting others or ourselves. We all tell little white lies to keep the ones closest to happy," she stopped in front of Dr. Banner. "As you can see, I have no court to follow me. No friends to entertain. I am alone. Honesty is painful."

"Today, we ask you to take on that responsibility again, Milady, and please be fair and kind with my son when you pass your judgment," Frigga pleaded quietly. For the first time Loki looked away from the throne and down to the floor in shame as he thought about his mother's pain. He may have been angry at Thor and at Odin, but his mother was kind and did not deserve this discomfort.

"As always, my queen, I will be fair but kind and fair are hardly ever bedfellows," Vor stated as she walked past the muzzled god to her throne, sitting in it bone straight with her hands in her lap as she looked on at the group. "Bring him to me. And yes, you will take that horrid thing off. He can do no harm here. Not now."

Thor pushed his stubborn brother forward until he stood in front of the red haired woman, removing the black contraption from his face. Loki cracked his jaw in discomfort, a scowl present on his lips.

"The manacles as well," Vor insisted.

"But, Milady-" Thor began to protest but he was silenced by a shake of her head. Everyone in the room stood a bit more at attention as they watched the display.

"Loki will not harm me," she insisted. Finally with a sigh he released his adopted brother's hands. "Loki, God of Mischief. Prince of Lies. My, how long has it been since I've seen my counterpart?"

Loki said nothing. He simply stood still with his eyes forward, waiting patiently for all of this to be over. He knew for certain that his punishment would be death. Killing was not allowed in Asgard but I knew that they would make an exception for him. Anyone could see that coming. He didn't even feel like fighting it. He was ready for all of it to be over, the embarrassment and the frustration.

"Loki, I have always admired you. I have always liked you. So, let us be civilized about this and take my hand for we both know that it can be done in a more painful manner," Vor lifted up her hand from her lap, palm facing the ceiling with her fingers slightly curled upwards in invitation. He did not move. "I can embarrass you. I can make you kneel to me, kissing my feet, before I extract all the secrets held in your brain. One memory at a time. Or you can take my hand, my prince, and answer my questions. Do not prove to be the monster your mother so fears that you are."

This broke Loki and he took a step forward and placed his hand on top of hers slowly, gasping at her warm touch. She gripped his hand and together they both closed their eyes. "Tell me what happened after you fell from the bridge. We feared you dead."

"I fell through space and time, for a long time," Loki breathed as the words were forced out of him. He didn't want to tell this story, to ever relive it, but he had no choice. Not while they were touching. "I floated in a cold hell. All I could think about is how I failed my father. I wished to kill the frost giants for him, to prove that I was his son. To prove I would be a good king in Thor's place. That I was worthy."

"But you did not float forever. Tell me what happened next," Vor urged him.

"Thanos," he began, making his mother gasp and grip the top of her dress with her hand nervously, "he found me. He brought me to his home. He tortured me," Loki hated the tears that rolled down his cheeks, "for simply being who I was. To the point where I could no longer hold my form."

"Hold your form?" Vor said, opening her eyes. "Ah, a frost giant by birth. This is when it changed," she stated.

"Yes. He convinced me that I had been betrayed by the Allfather and denied my kingdom. That I should be the ruler of Asgard, not Thor. He used my jealousy against me," he said through gritted teeth, hating the words that flowed through them so easily. Her power was so strong and he was, at the moment, too weak to even attempt to resist. "He told me that he would give me Midgard if I followed him."

"Loki, I do not wish to cause you pain," the woman whispered quietly as she looked up at him. Her own tears were rolling down to her chin. For when he said he was tortured the word did not show the pictures of the real pain he suffered. The blood, the agony. In his mind she saw how every day he came to hate his family more and more for allowing this to happen. "We must continue. Why did he want the Tesseract?"

"As a distraction."

"What sort of distraction?" Vor asked, her brows knitting together as she considered his words.

"I do not know," Loki answered with brutal honesty. "I was simply given an order and followed it."

"And your order was to take over Midgard while using the Tesseract?"

"Yes."

Vor saw all the events that led to him being in front of her, all the pain and all the insanity. Loki, who was full of mischief and lies, was not this cruel. He was power hungry yes, but this was not a plan he would have done on his own. He didn't care about the humans, of course. To him they were lesser creatures, but honestly he saw himself being able to be a gentle king. He wanted to give them peace once the war was over. He wanted to make their lives simpler, simpler than what his had been.

"I hate to interrupt," Dr. Banner said quietly in his manner, taking a step forward. "But, who is Thanos?"

"An enemy to life," Frigga whispered. "Husband of Death, and what he cannot take over he will destroy."

"Oh, well, if that's all," Agent Barton muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Loki, do you know his plans?" Vor asked, knowing that it would be the next question out of the group. Loki simply shook his head, knowing that the answer was simple and she could pull it from his thoughts. He hated not knowing. It embarrassed him.

Vor released his hand. The whole thing had been very confusing to the humans, not knowing exactly what was going on. Most of Loki's tail had been silent and in the redheaded woman's mind. Only those from Asgard knew that it was best to be silent and wait.

She stood from her throne and walked behind it, ringing her hands as she thought. She had to be honest but it did not mean that she was not careful with her words. Finally, she sighed before beginning.

"Those who have been called here to witness the trial of the war criminal Loki Odinson, Asgardian God of Mischief and Prince of the Realm, hear me now for this like nothing I have ever dealt with before.

"What he did was wrong, but he did not do it on his own and of his right mind. The Prince was but a pawn in the plans of someone far more wicked.

"But, as I said, what he did was wrong. Loki must be punished for his crimes against the people of earth. You, the group who call themselves the Avenger's, you are here to represent your home world. You are to see that he is made accountable for his crimes. Tell your leaders what you have heard and seen today, and tell them to worry themselves no more with him. For this is my verdict:

Loki Odinson, God of Mischief, Prince of lies- you are to have all of your magic stripped from you by the Allfather. You will stay here, in my home or within my constant presence, for the next one hundred years or until you learn the importance of honesty and respect. Whichever comes last. And in that time you will not have the ability to tell a lie. Only truth shall fall from your lips," Vor said solemnly as she pointed a finger at him. Odin raised his hand and pointed a finger as well and a wind began to whirl around him as the prince dropped to his knees in front of the throne of the Goddess.

Lightening filled the room as Loki began to cry out in pain and anger, yelling no. Begging them to stop. But neither did until the deed we done, both of them dropping their hands to their sides.

"So it shall be written," Vor whispered looking truly sad.

"So it shall be done," the Allfather finished for her. "Thank you, Milady for your assistance in this matter. Thank you for your judgment."

"It is my duty," Vor said as she walked down the four stairs to the landing past the fallen god. She took Frigga's hand and leaned in close so that she could whisper in her ear, "you are welcome to come anytime, my queen."

"You will care for him?" Loki's mother asked worriedly.

"No harm will come to him from my hands," Vor assured her.

"Wait, so that's it? Tony asked, looking around with a smirk. "Seriously? This guy is a psychopath. He killed a few hundred people. I think he deserves a little bit something more than being stuck at the Four Seasons."

"Mr. Stark," she began solemnly as she walked up to the one they called Iron Man. "A songbird may live in a golden cage, but it is still a prisoner behind inescapable bars. Death would have been a sweet release to him, being stuck with his memories will be worse than any prison I could hold him in. Besides, the one called Thanos is the one you should be worried about. I do not know his plans but this will be trouble."

"Not only for us," Thor agreed, "but you as well."

Vor nodded her head. "I request that you return in six months to see that I hold up my bargain."

"Bargain?" Hawkeye asked in confusion.

"She has agreed to allow Loki to be her ward, her charge. She is to make sure that he causes us no more trouble for the time being. She is to attempt to reform him," Thor explained.

"No," Vor looked back over her shoulder at Loki who was still on his knees in front of the throne. She could see what little strength he had left begin to leave him for he was practically mortal now and such events would be too much for anyone. "No, reform is not the right word. I am to attempt to help him heal for only then will he change."

She turned her back on the group and walked back towards the fallen god, the skirt of her white dress tightly in hand. She knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his back. Loki, for all his anger and his pain was crying silent tears as he shook. He did not trust his legs to stand but he did not wish to fall to the ground. He didn't wish to appear helpless.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered at her touch and it shocked him. The full weight of what his punishment would be fell onto him and he nearly blacked out with rage. "No," he growled at her touch.

"Loki, you know I cannot lie. So you know that is true that I do not wish to see you in pain. Let me take you to your quarters, where you will stay. It has been a trying day. You are wasted. There is nothing to do to change this now. Anger will not help you now."

Loki pushed her away and looked behind him, only Thor and the Avenger's remained, watching the whole scene. He hated his weakness. He tried to stand back to his feet and nearly fell, only to be caught by the goddess beside him. She was so much stronger than him, even with her small height. She held onto him with one arm around his waist and the other on his chest.

"He doesn't deserve to be put with someone so kind," Natasha said as she turned her back and began to walk towards the large golden doors.

"He won't know what to do with it," Thor said as he gave one final sad look at the man he called his brother. "Perhaps this is exactly what he needs."

Without another word the entire group left, leaving Vor alone with Loki. Only her guards stood at the door, ever silent.

"I don't need your help, woman," he growled as he pushed her away. He truly believed that or he wouldn't have been able to say it. He walked down three of the steps before faltering and falling to the floor like a puppet who just had their strings snipped. Darkness fell over him as the last of his adrenaline drained out of his fast beating heart.

* * *

**Vor is the goddess of wisdom in norse mythology. Of course I'm taking liberties. Whatever, it's fan fic, lol I can do that. **

** I've got a couple original things on my Tumblr now if you want to check it out. I'm Mrsjaywood over there. Oh! And for those of you who know me and my lollipops, I've finally got some stuff on etsy! Just look up Jeliwood and you should find me! My shop is called Louisiana Lollipops. **

** So, what do you think? I'm going to try to update pretty regularly. I don't see this being more than twenty chapters long, at the most. I could be wrong. And some of the chapters aren't going to be super long but since I'll update quick, it'll balance out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to take the time to thank everyone who read, even if you didn't review. For those who did review, extra love and thanks! I know I'm out of my 'normal' zone but hey, it's good to venture out!**

** Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

When Loki awoke his head was killing him, a dull ache forming at the back of his skull and radiating towards his temples in electric little shocks. This instantly made him angry, simply adding to the frustrating he already felt. He hated feeling weak and he detested the situation he was in. There was nothing he could do about either of them and this, just like everything else, made him even more infuriated.

Loki was in a large bed carved out of a white wood, sheer gauzy gold curtains hanging from the canopy. He was wearing a simple tunic and trousers, though he didn't remember getting dressed into them. He didn't remember anything after his judgment as a matter of fact. He stood from the bed, his feet planting on a soft rug.

He may have been a prisoner, but even he had to admit that his jail cell was a beautiful one. Books and paintings lined the walls. He had a balcony which over looked part of the garden and the pool that made up Vor's estate. The pool was large and deep, filled with crystal clear water that came from a waterfall that sheltered a caved grotto.

Also attached to his room was a closet full of clothing, especially designed for him, and a bathroom with a large golden tub. Everything he would have needed was in the bath or closet, waiting for him. Everything except food.

Annoyingly, his stomach growled. There were no guards inside of his room but there was a set standing at the end of the hallway. He walked up to one of the silent creatures and began to speak in a hard tone, "I require nourishment."

He did not answer. Loki growled in annoyance. "I said," he repeated himself, "that I need food. You will get it for me."

But still, there was nothing.

"Now!" Loki shouted at him. The man didn't even flinch. Or blink. Or breathe, now that he noticed it. The god turned quickly when he heard a feminine laugh behind him.

"I'm sorry, my prince, but they will take orders from no one but me. Nor will they speak. That is part of their punishment."

"Punishment?" He asked before he could stop himself. He turned to look back at the guards.

"Yes. You see, these men were killers. They were brought to me for judgment. They committed horrible crimes. They were not worthy of death. What they did was too horrible to go so silently into the night. Now, they must serve me. They cannot move or speak, unless told to by me. Well, except for a select few. They find no respite in sleep or food. Forever they are alone, locked within themselves, unable to find pleasure until their deaths. I have an entire army, ready for war if it is to come to that. They use to harass of the masses, now they protect them," the lady explained to him as she walked passed the gaping god. "But, enough of that. You said something about food. Please, if you follow me I shall show you the dining hall."

Loki followed behind silently as he thought about her words, for it was a lot to swallow. It gave him a lot to think about. He was surprised he was not one of those guards right now. He was also surprised that he didn't know about them. Could she keep such a force a secret?

"Here we are," she said once they went into a main hall and down some stairs before entering a room. There was a long grand table, two chairs set up at the very end. There was already food waiting. "You slept past breakfast. I can imagine you feel quite weary. This is our lunch. It is humble, but I do hope you enjoy it."

Lunch was a literal rainbow of roasted vegetables, a bowl of broth, and a hunk of brown bread with butter. A bottle of a lager sat in front of each plate, along with a glass of water.

Vor sat at the end of the table, forcing Loki to take the spot beside her. He wanted to act with more dignity, to be feistier and to fight but he did not have it in him. He was too hungry for that. He cut into a red vegetable that he did not recognize and took a large bite.

It was delicious, but he wasn't going to say that. He didn't have to though. Vor saw it on his face as he dug in. She smiled to herself as she sipped her soup.

They were silent while they ate, Vor to allow him to be with his thoughts and Loki because he was drowning in them. They ran through his mind, thought it was more like they trampled it.

"I hope the food is to your liking," she commented when she was done, taking a sip from the bottle of golden ale.

Loki opened his mouth to say something spiteful to his captor, but instead, "it was delicious," flew out. He growled loudly. "That's not what I wanted to say."

"Remember, Loki, the truth. Only truth will come out when you speak. Whether you like it or not," she reminded him with a slight frown. She sighed as she leaned in, her chin resting on palm. "I feel conflicted about you. I am glad that your father brought you here for judgment and saddened by it at the same time."

"What are you to be conflicted about? Why does it bother you either way?" Loki asked in a venomous voice, but Vor did not bat an eyelash or curl away from him in fear. She had no reason to fear him.

"Your father's punishment would have been far harsher than mine but I do not wish to punish you either. But, you brought it upon yourself. All I can think about is when we were children and we played together," she replied thoughtfully as she stood, playing with her fingers as she focused on them with her big green eyes. "Dinner will be served in here at seven nightly. I will assign a guard outside of your room to get you what you need. I would show you around the manor, but I think it would be best if you rested. You are pale. Paler than normal,anyway. I have work to attend to, if you'll excuse me."

With that, the goddess swept out of the room, her white dress trailing behind her.

Loki felt like arguing with her. He really did. He felt like putting up a fight, throwing a tantrum like a child but she was right. He needed to rest. He was still tired and weak and the food, as light as it had been, was heavy on his twisting stomach.

He found his way back to the room that would be his cell for the next one hundred years and crawled into the plush bed. The cushion conformed to his body and the gold and silver quilt was warm and soft against his skin. He fell asleep quickly, the ale which he drunk quickly, aiding in his rest.

Loki dreamed horrible dreams. Dreams filled with ice and death. They were filled with a floating darkness that wrapped uncomfortably around him. He twisted and turned, fighting it, but he could not. He dreamed of being chained to a rock, fire licking his bare skin. The cackles of laughter in the background tortured him. He could stand the pain, but not the mocking. It was all too much for him.

He woke with a violent start, one of his hands clutching his throat as he gasped for air. His skin was covered in a thick layer of sweat and he kicked off the covers so that they fell to the end of the bed. When the cool air hit him, he shivered and instantly regretted the move but he made no action to retrieve the coverings.

He laid there, staring at the canopy, for who knows how long. It wasn't until the itching of his unclean flesh got to him that he rose. He had not bathed in days, not since before his failed attempt at taking over Midgard. So he stripped from his clothes and threw them haphazardly to the floor before going into the bathroom. Loki filled the golden tub high with the water as hot as he could get it, which was practically boiling, and slid in with a pleased sigh.

Curls of steam rose from the bath, his body almost instantly cooling it. He leaned his head back into the water, his arms resting on the lip of the tub. Allowing one of his legs to hang out, he closed his eyes as he relaxed.

_Bathing is one of life's few true pleasures,_ he thought to himself before sinking completely into the water to soak his hair.

Loki took his time, allowing the water to nearly turn to ice before finally stepping out. He groomed himself in his usual manner and walked into the bedroom to find clothes, only to discover that they were already laid out for him. A guard stood by the door, his hands behind his back. He didn't look like the others, his eyes on the ground to avoid looking at Loki's naked body.

"What is this?" Loki demanded when he looked at the clothing. It was fine enough clothing, simple if anything else. A silken shirt, linen pants, stockings, and black leather boots. He just didn't like his clothing being picked for him by a simple guard. A slave. It was as if he was a child again.

"The mistress asked me to prepare you for dinner. It is in fifteen minutes and she would like you to join her," the slave said, much to Loki's surprise.

"So you can speak?" He asked with a smirk.

"As you can obviously see, sir, I can," the guard replied, still looking at the floor. "I am to stand by your door and assist you in any way you require, within reason."

For some reason this made him angrier. He was a prisoner, not a baby. She was not to pick his clothing out for him. He was not going to be summoned to dinner. Would he have to ask her permission to leave the table as well? No doubt that he would.

"Tell her that I will not be joining her," Loki said as he went to the closet to find his own pair of underwear. He pulled something from a drawer and slipped them on.

"Are you ill?" The guard asked.

"No," Loki snapped. "I simply do not wish to go."

"I am given to understand that this is not a request. The lady has things to discuss with you and would like you to join her in the dining hall in fourteen minutes."

"What will you do? Drag me down?" He asked with a harsh laugh as he pulled a shirt over his head. It was much like the tunic he had been wearing earlier. It was long and a deep green. Gold vines were neatly sewn into the cuffs and around the neck of the skirt. Next he found a pair of black breeches that nearly covered his feet.

"If that is what is required," was the guards only reply. His eyes were still focused on the floor. Loki walked out of the closest to find him serious. Of course, he would not lie. The man probably could not. He was, after all, a servant of Vor.

"And did that cow that you bow to, did she require that I wear the clothing that she picked out for me as well?" Loki snapped threateningly at the man, walking up to him and glaring down at him. Loki must have been a good foot taller than him. Still, the guard never looked up.

"No, she did not. She simply requested that I help you ready yourself. You may wear whatever clothing you desire."

Loki's anger was not quelled though. In fact, it was the opposite. He hated that he could not get a reaction out of the man. And now that he was fully rested, his full frustration, hatred, and anger settled on his shoulders like a heavy yoke to weigh him down. If he were not a prince he felt like his back would have stayed bent from the weight. But, he was royalty so he stood tall when he put on the socks and boots laid out for him.

He walked out of the room and past the guard without a second glance at him. He was nothing anyway. Loki made his way back down to the dining hall to find it empty except for the table and two chairs. He stood there for a long minute, not knowing what to do.

Two female servants came in silently and set the table, not even looking at Loki as they worked. It was like he wasn't even there. Next they brought glasses and bottles of wine. After the drinks they brought in a bowl heavy with fruit and a basket filled with different kinds of bread. Next there was some sort of roasted bird, golden in color with wisps of steam rising from it's flesh, much like when he was bathing. With it came a sweet fragrance that made his stomach turn in hunger.

Loki did not hear the woman enter but Vor touched his shoulder, making him jump in surprise. He was not use to be sneaked up on. It made him nervous and uncomfortable. Vor instantly saw it and lowered her eyes in a sort of apology though she did not say the words.

"I see you made use of the bath and your closet. You look like a whole new person," she complimented him as she walked to the table, servants still setting it up with food. "It's amazing what a nap and a clean set of clothes can do for you. Please, sit."

Loki had no way to reply to her nervous attempt at conversation, so he simply sat down and watched her with suspicious eyes.

"Wine?" She asked, and Loki said nothing. When he didn't reply she poured him a glass anyway and passed it to him. He did not take it, or make any move towards any of the food. When she saw how Loki was acting Vor made a plate for him, just as stubborn as he in her own way. She was trying to be a good host. But he was not so hungry to instantly dig into his food as he did earlier. He was strong enough to somewhat resist.

So, he took a cue from the guards that stood at the doorways and did not say a word, or move a single muscle in his body.

"Loki, you know I cannot lie. I do not have the ability. That's why they don't let me go to court often. I make everyone uncomfortable. So, you must know what I said earlier was true. I do not wish you displeasure, but that is part of punishment. You are not suppose to like this. But, it could be worse."

Loki's eyes flashed dangerously in her direction and she knew that she had his full attention. Vor leaned in slightly, a small smile playing on her lips. "Loki, do you remember us playing together as children? Do you remember how we made everyone else so uneasy? They thought us both wicked."

Vor laughed at a memory as she brushed a piece of hair out of her face and leaned back, "Are you so hard now, not to think of good memories? Or have you forgotten?"

"I forget nothing," Loki replied defensively.

"So, you are hard then? Are you to be an unmovable stone? If that is the case, than the time shall pass very slowly. But perhaps, if you are not and you can remember me with fondness you will see that I am not such bad company. Will you join me in dining, my prince?"

Loki threw his plate across the room, making it shatter into a million pieces before flicking his eyes in the goddess's direction.

"Am I to be so insulted to have a _woman_ as my warden? Do they think me so weak that I will bend to you? That I will bow?" He snarled at her.

"I am not asking you to bow. Or to bend. I ask nothing of you," Vor answered him calmly, not even looking in the direction of the broken dish. There was more than enough food and plates.

"You took my power from me!"

"I took your lies. They give you no power. Besides, your actions took them away from you," she answered the angry god's accusations. "You have put yourself into this position, not I."

"Why did not you tell Odin to kill me? Or not to make me one of your slaves?" Loki asked her as he stood from the table. His chair flew backwards, and still calmly she sat. "Please, tell me how this could be worse!"

"You're a fool not to know that answer," she told him calmly. "Loki, would you let your embarrassment at being twisted for someone else's use take your life? You are great. You are powerful. You will do this world much good when you see the truth. The nine realms is much more enjoyable with a little bit of mischief in them."

"What is this? A joke to you? You simpering female. I am the rightful-" he began but the words could not come out of his mouth. No matter how hard he tried, nothing else came out. His mouth hung open as he waited for speech that would never come.

Vor stood, her palms on the table as she leaned forward in a threatening manner. Her green eyes flashed with a sizzling anger, "you keep calling me woman as if it were an insult. Is it in your eyes, my prince? I most assure you it is not. Yes, I _am_ a woman. I can hold life in my body, grow it, protect it. Yes, I _am_ a female. A woman who has stood by the side of not only you but your brother and father to help defend the realm from evil. I am not weak. I am not cowardly. I am Vor, Goddess of wisdom and truth and you will respect me in my own home or so help me I will make your life far more lonely and miserable than your little trip through space and time."

_"Woman,"_ Loki hissed at her with spiteful rage because there was nothing else he could do. He could not lie to hurt her feelings. He could not simply leave. But he wanted to do something to cut, to harm her. No matter if she was trying to be a generous host. He was angry and she would be the victim of it.

Lady Vor picked up her glass of wine and dumped down Loki's front. "Fine, be a fool then. Let the embarrassment kill what is good inside of you. Let the anger take over. I will have no part of it. My home is your prison, you are not my guest. You are not the boy I once adored. He would never have treated a lady that way. Frigga's son would not. You are nothing more than a spoiled toddler, throwing a fit. Go on and throw it, I will have nothing more to do with you."

And with that she walked out, leaving him drenched in sweet cold red wine and needing another bath. Neither would cool his fury.

* * *

**I kinda loved writing angry Loki. It was fun. I also liked writing someone standing up to him and forcing him to take it because you KNOW it has to kill him. **

** Am I the only one that thinks Loki would love a good hot bath? I don't know. It's just something I can imagine, hanging all out with cucumbers on his eyes and his hair in a towel. Maybe it's just me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**(waves to the like five people reading the story.) Hi peoples! I hope you're still enjoying. It gets better, I promise. Fluffy romance and everything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki didn't see hide nor hair of Vor for an entire month. At first this was fine with him, his anger still fresh at the world, and especially her. He had so many things he wanted to confront her about. But as time passed the fury cooled, at her at least. She did have a point. Besides, it was Odin that put her in this position. She did not chose it freely. He believed if she had a choice she would have taken a step back. But, her position was forced. He knew all too well how that felt. He knew how Odin was.

For an entire month, Loki did not speak. Not even to himself. He hated the truth that flew from his mouth so freely. He could think of all the lies he wanted but none could form on his lips.

He took all of his meals alone in his room, not leaving it once in the first week but then he became bored and began to explore the grounds. There was no room closed off to him, though he had yet to find the goddess's personal chambers. It was not hidden from him, surely, but the place was so large and winding that he knew that it would come in time. It had three sections which seem to range in size. He hadn't gone outside to see what lie out there besides the flowers and the pool. He wasn't sure if it was allowed and didn't want to bother with the idea of being lectured.

What he did find though, and in the very hall with him, was a library that he grew quite fond of. Once he found it he began to read several books a day to go along with his exploring but soon it grew tiresome. How many books could one man truly read?

He had to admit that this life was preferable to death, or to the time he spent in nothingness, but in ways it was worse. The loneliness was what began to get to him. There were people all around him, guards at least, and none to speak to. None to order around. Of course he had his own personal guard who could speak but for some reason it made him angry just to look at him. He could see the wickedness in his eyes and that should have made him more attractive to Loki as a subject but he knew somehow the wickedness was directed towards him. So, he said nothing to the man when he brought his meals.

He also had to admit that his favorite part, if there could be a favorite part to being a prisoner, was the food. Each day was filled with different delicacies, some simple and others not so much so. All of the food was made with the careful hand of an artist and delicious. He grew to like it so much that he desired more. That craving is what forced him out of his room a month after his judgment. The guard looked at him as he passed, not saying a word even though this was the first time Loki had left his quarters after nightfall. He easily found his way to the kitchen, a room he had been in many times.

Loki pushed the door open without bothering to peek inside for there was no reason to sneak around in his opinion. He never encountered anyone else before, besides the servants of course and they didn't count. They were nothing more than statues. But this time there was no slaves, but a goddess sitting on the counter top.

She was wearing a silk night gown that dragged down to the floor despite the fact she was sitting on top of the counter. It was a light silver color, flowing and thin. It gathered at her breasts, her neck, shoulders, and arms exposed. Her hair was more wild than he had seen it before, the red curls flowing freely down her back. She did not even flick her eyes in his direction when he entered. Her body did tense though just slightly.

"Your dinner left you wanting as well, my prince?" She said as she pushed a silver platter covered in sweets in his direction.

He saw this for what it was, a peace offering. She did not say as much but he could tell though. Loki could see her sadness in the hunch of her shoulders and the curve of her back. There was not a single bit of malice in any of her features. Even though he was far from it, he knew what purity looked like.

Loki, Prince of Asgard, took a step forward towards the counter and picked up a treat from the tray. It was a small chocolate cake with cream in the center and topped with more chocolate and a fresh berry on the very top. "Thank you," he muttered quietly before taking a bite. It was delicious, as he expected it to be, finishing it in a single bite.

"Is it what you expected?" She asked as she glanced over her shoulder at him through her thick red eyelashes. He knew that she was not speaking about the tiny cake that had been between his fingers only moments before.

"No," he admitted. "I didn't know what to expect but this was not it."

"Neither did I," she told him, picking up a small brown ball that was shining with a coat of sugar. She took a dainty bite. She was far more polite in her eating than him.

"The food is good," he said plainly, making her smile just a tiny bit as she chewed slowly.

"I'm glad you like it. I make it all, or at least came up with the recipes to follow. I cook when I can. Sometimes I am too busy. Food is my main comfort," she said as she finished the bite. "It is good that I can control my appearance or I would be as big as a giant."

The idea of the tiny creature looking any other way but the way she did at the moment, beautiful and small, made Loki scoff quietly. She laughed a little to herself, but only a small bit before the room fell silent. Her hair fell over her shoulder, the curls bouncing at the movement.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was a frost giant?" Loki asked her suddenly, wanting to know. Yes, they did play together often as children and she had been just as honest back then, if not more so. Now she had learned to keep her mouth shut. She had to know and it hurt him to think that she kept that secret from him. They had been friends.

"I did not know until I touched your hand and saw. I cannot know things that you yourself did not know," she said softly. "You didn't know as a child, so neither did I. Perhaps I could see it now, but my power has grown since then."

"But, my father-"

"Have you ever seen your father allow me his touch?" She asked him before he could finish. "And your mother never thought of you as anything but her son. It was truth to her. Thor knew as much as you did. Loki, I know you have been slighted but I was no part of it. Please don't take it out on me."

"Why didn't you tell Odin to kill me? Or to send me back to Midgard as punishment?" Loki asked next, wanting some of the answers he so desperately needed. "Or turn me into one of your soldiers?"

"Because death would have done no one any good," she shook her head at the sad notion. "You are still a god. You are still needed. And it would have caused Frigga great pain."

"And Midgard?"

"Because Loki, you are not truly a prisoner serving time for a crime. You are a patient who needs to heal. To grow. What you need now, right now more than anything, is to be around total honesty. You've never had that and it is the only way you will begin to change in a way towards good. Earth, Midgard... the last thing it's known for is honesty. Loki, can you think of a place more so than my home? A place more honest?"

"No," he answered her question, picking up a cookie and eying it carefully before placing it in his mouth. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter on the opposite corner from her as he slowly chewed the bite.

He had no idea where to go from there. He had asked the questions he wanted answered. He had other questions but it only depended on her answers. What she said made him come up short. He was at a loss for words.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Vor said finally as if she could no longer take the silence between them. "We can dine together. We can be friends. This doesn't have to be so hard."

"I don't have friends," Loki said quickly.

"Neither do I," Vor touched his shoulder. "And for almost the same reason. No one can trust us. To keep their secrets, to not expose them for what they are. I am alone. You are alone. Together, we do not have to be this. We have the same interests. We have the same background. We have things in common. Am I so unpleasant?"

Loki smashed his lips together to keep from answering right away, the words threatening to spill out. Finally he could not hold them in. "No. You are not. I may be though."

"Hardly. Especially if you're anything like that silver tongued devil I knew as a younger woman," Vor laughed, glancing over her shoulder. "Do you remember that ball where you covered the floor in those giant eight legged purple frogs?"

Loki laughed out loud at the image, bringing his hand up to his eyes in somewhat embarrassment. "I do. Do you remember when you crawled under the table at that dinner party and made all those snotty people tell the complete truth? One of my father's generals said his wife looked like the ass of a disfigured horse. Do you remember the fights that broke out afterward? Oh, it was an epic battle."

Vor giggled, "they knocked over the table and discovered us underneath. I wasn't allowed to leave the palace for a month."

"Neither was I," Loki grinned over his shoulder at her. "It was worth it."

They both laughed.

"I see you can still be wicked," Vor teased him as she hopped down from the counter with a graceful movement. Her dress trailed behind her as she walked around to face him. She was a good foot, if not more, shorter than him. She hadn't really grown anymore since they were children. "I am glad for that," she finally told him with a tiny grin.

"I don't know how to be someone's friend, Milady. I don't know how to be anything but what I am and now I cannot even be that. How am I to cope?" Loki asked her sincerely.

"I'm not sure, but you have a hundred years time to learn. I am willing to be by your side as you do," she reached her hand out to him. He took it slowly, as he was brought up to do when a lady offers you her hand. "Shall you be joining me for breakfast?"

He took her hand with both of his and brought it to his mouth, a gesture he had done a thousand times with a thousand different women for different reasons, but this time it was special. Perhaps because it was the start of something new. He kissed it lightly, letting his cool lips linger on her knuckles as he glanced up at her. "Yes, if it will please you."

"It will, very much so," she bowed deeply to him, lowering her head. He had not been shown that much respect in a very long time. His chest puffed out just a bit as he smiled slightly to himself. "Please enjoy some more sweets. It does my heart good to know that I am not the only one that enjoys them," she said as she walked out of the room and perhaps to her bed. Loki took the tray into his hands and carried it with him to the library to read. He stayed up most the night, finishing the treats and reading another two books in the process.

It had been, by far, the best night he had had in a very _very_ long time.

* * *

**For some reason, I can see Loki liking candy as well. **

** Just a FYI, I like to foreshadow. Watch for it. **

** So, if you're reading and enjoying, please please please let me know with a quick review! If I get at least 10 reviews I'll update a full day sooner. Reviews help give me inspiration :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Thanks for the reviews!**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just before sunrise when Loki finally went back to his room. He knew it would be breakfast soon and he wanted to clean up before he made an appearance. First he picked out the clothes he would wear and laid them out neatly on the bed. He stretched his arms above his head as he yawned, watching the first rays of the golden sun dance across the floor.

_It would be a beautiful day_, he mused in his head.

He walked to his balcony doors and threw the curtains open to look at the lovely scene before him. The sun colored everything with it's liquid gold, including the almost nude body of the woman standing before the pool. Her hair shone blond, only hints of red making itself known. Vor's hair was knotted carefully at the back of her head, exposing the slender lines of her back.

"My my," Loki whispered, the first time he had spoken to himself in months. He watched the figure as she removed a sheer white robe and carefully threw it onto a table before diving into the pool gracefully. She came back up, laying on her back in the water with her hands above her head. Her eyes were closed as she floated in the water which was like molten gold and diamonds, only just lightly kicking her feet. When her eyes opened Loki slid the curtains back into place, except for a tiny crack. She moved to hover upright in the water, her eyes flickering in the direction of his room before she swam out of sight into the waterfall covered grotto.

She had not seen him, that he knew for sure.

Loki bathed himself, grooming himself to his own expectations before dressing in the clothing of his choice. A white shirt, black trousers, and a long black robe. It was simple and clean, comfortable as well. He had no occasion to dress though he felt he must look presentable since it was obvious that his host did the same.

Vor was already in the dining hall when Loki arrived, several scrolls in front of her. She was dressed in the exact same clothing that she had been wearing when he was brought in front of her with the Avengers. Down to the ruby jewel in the middle of her forehead.

"My apologies, my prince. I have work this morning, do hate mixing it with pleasure. Please, come sit and join me," she said as she hurriedly shoved the things into a pile and pushed them to the side.

"Is this what you wear to work?" Loki asked her with a teasing smile.

"It is," she said with honest sweetness. She poured himself something hot that was a dark frothy brown into a large white mug. "It is my uniform, you might say. My battle dress."

"Well, if all women wore that to battle, it would be a short fight and all of the nine realms would belong to women," he said as he brought the cup to his mouth. His eyes bulged as he realized what he just said. "I- I-... he stuttered out stupidly.

"I see you are still not use to saying what you honestly think," Vor laughed quietly. "I have no experience otherwise but I do imagine that you will get use to it. Drink up, this is lovely. It's from Midgard. It's called hot chocolate. It's delicious. I know that you have a sweet tooth like me."

And it was pleasant-tasting. Loki drank the first mug in one long pull. Vor poured him another but he let this one set a minute while food was brought to them. It was a feast and though he was not truly hungry from his night of snacking, it all looked incredible so he filled his plate.

"I do hope that you slept well," Vor asked as she delicately put a bite of food into her mouth, chewing each mouthful slowly.

"I did not sleep at all. I read the entire evening. It is not something I have done since I was an adolescent. It was quite enjoyable," he assured her. At least telling her the truth about that did not reveal too much of himself to her. He was still feeling the flush on his cheeks for his last bit of over sharing. In his head he prayed that she would say nothing about the pool or her morning swim.

Thankfully she did not.

What she did say surprised him though. "If you'd like to be a witness, you can join me."

"Witness?" He asked in curiosity.

"What I mean to say is that you can watch me work, if you'd like. It's nothing exciting. No war crimes or anything today though it reminds me of some of the plays I've seen."

"How so?"

"A love triangle full of lies, the dispute of land," she explained with a shrug as she took a bite of her breakfast, holding the prongs in between her teeth for a long moment as a smile formed. "There was even a duel apparently. They both claim the other cheated. It should be interesting."

"And you enjoy this?" Loki asked as he considered her offer.

"No, not truly but I must mine pleasure in what I can. My books. My food. I am normally alone and have so little happiness."

The bluntness of her sentence made Loki very uncomfortable. He pinched his lips closed to keep from saying so. He could tell by the expression on her face that she knew that it did. It was things like that, words like that, that made people uncomfortable in her presence at most times.

"I'll leave you to your love triangle today," Loki finally said, pushing his food around on his plate. "I have had no rest and I am tired."

She nodded her head thoughtfully, "if you change your mind, ask the guard. Rain is coming. It is so much more pleasant to sleep during the rain. So relaxing."

She took another bite and a sip from her own mug before standing to leave. She patted his shoulder as she passed. "Shall I see you at lunch or dinner?"

"Dinner," he answered as he watched her walk away. "I don't know how long I shall sleep."

"Until then," she curtsied, "sleep well, my prince."

Loki pushed his plate away and finish his mug of hot chocolate as he thought about what she said. He thought about why it made him uncomfortable mostly. He knew the answer to that was more than simple. It was because he found pleasure in so few things and he knew what it was to be alone as well. They found delight in the same things. Lately at least. Food and books, though a good parts of life for him, were not something he thought about often before all this happened. Now they were what he had- all that he had. And it had only been a month for him. She had lived like this almost her entire adult life in that way.

He felt sad for the goddess. She was, indeed, burdened with a glorious purpose that he would never feel the weight of. She never asked for her gifts. She never asked for this crown of thrones. She was born into it.

After finishing his hot drink he stood and went to his bed to sleep. He simply removed his boots and crawled on top of the plush covers, not even bothering to cover up completely. She was right about the rain, the gentle pounding of water droplets on the roof echoing in his ears as he drifted off to sleep.

He hardly dreamed and what was there were simple wisps of images. Of himself, Thor, Vor and others from his childhood playing their games. Of his father's face and his mother's hugs. He saw himself floating in nothingness with nothing in his heart or eyes.

When he awoke he had a small sense of unhappiness but not anger or fear. He rubbed his forehead and eyes with the palms of his hands, glancing out one of the windows to see that it was still raining. There was no lightening or thunder, just the life giving rain to make the garden grow.

He walked to the balcony to look out once again, and once again stood the beautiful figure but this time she was clothed in the white dress from breakfast. She stood at the edge of the pool for a long time before lifting her face to the rain. She fell into the water fully dressed, her arms above her as she succumb to the water. She came to the surface, floating in it so that the droplets engulfed her from above.

He watched her unabashed, pushing the curtain to side to look at her. Even when she opened her eyes and looked up at the gray sky. Her eyes never even flickered over to the balcony. After a long time she swam to the edge and crawled to the ledge. She was completely soaked, her dress clinging to her body.

She was glorious.

And then she cried, placing her hands on her face as she openly wept.

He closed the curtain to give her the privacy she deserved.

He put his boots back on after he read another book and went downstairs for dinner. There was no one in the dining hall so he went into the kitchen. In there he found Vor alone, clean, dry, and dressed in a long tunic that did not completely cover her bare legs, the dress of a virgin maiden. It went to her knees, her feet bare as she moved around the kitchen. She was cooking their meal as she quietly hummed to herself.

Loki opened his mouth to say something charming and funny to get her attention, spooking her in the process, but those words did not come out. Instead he asked, "why are you so sad?"

A spoon fell from her grip into the pot as she did jump in surprise. "Oh, my prince! You frightened me!" She said as she placed her hand on her chest. "Why do you ask?"

"So, you can't lie but you can avoid?" He said in response to her question. It's something the old Loki would have said and for some reason this pleased him to know that he was not completely gone.

"Yes, I can avoid and I can keep my mouth shut when I so please," she muttered as fished the spoon out of the pot of what look like bisque. "How do you know that I am sad?"

"Because I am no fool. It's in the way you move. The way you talk. What you talk about. And I saw you crying."

"People's anger makes me sad. Their stupidity. Their vanity. If they were just honest to begin with life would be so much easier. Honesty is not always the best course of action, but when it comes to others' hearts..." she trailed off, looking at him with sad green eyes. "Sorry, I should not bother you with this."

"I asked," he shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That smells lovely. How did you learn to cook? You really have no need to do so."

"Boredom," she replied as she got a clean spoon and dipped it into the soup. Cupping her hand underneath it, she brought it to him to taste. He had to lean down to consume it since she was so short compared to him. He did not uncross his arms to do so, his eyes locked with hers until his lips touched the silver spoon. "How are the fruits of my labor?"

"Like you don't know the answer to that," he muttered, wishing he could say something more biting for some reason. She laughed at him knowingly and he dropped his arms. "Yes, it's quite good. You just want to hear me be nice, don't you? You know this is hard for me."

"It won't kill you," she replied as she went to a cabinet and retrieved a couple of bowls and a couple of spoons. Vor placed them in his hands, "shall we eat in here?"

'That's fine," he said, looking down at the objects with curiosity. It took him a moment to realize that she meant for him to set the table. It was not something he had ever done before. He felt offended for a moment, her treating him like one of her slaves, before he realized that she didn't. She was doing the cooking, not one of her army of people that had been touched by her judgment. She did a lot of her own work. It was not a way to demean him.

"Wine?" She asked, stretching up on tip toes as she reached for a bottle at the top of a shelf. When he realized that she was never going to get it like that he went over and grabbed the bottle for her. "Thank you."

"Why not use your magic? I know you have some," he asked her as he took the bottle to the small table in the corner of the room. It was just room enough for the two of them.

"I don't want to flaunt it. I know it makes you unhappy to not have your own."

He thought on that for a long while as she put the soup into a container and brought it over to the table for them to eat. She also brought a basket filled with small dense white rolls. Finally he said, "you don't have to hold back on my account. You will have to use it sooner or later."

With that she waved her hand over the bottle to remove to the cork. She directed a couple of wine glasses over to the table, letting them hover in mid air. He took one of them and he held it up as she directed the bottle of wine over to his, filling it nearly to the top.

"Is that better?" She asked as she took her own glass and the bottle in her hand and poured her own drink.

"You don't use it that much normally, do you?" He asked her. She shook her head as she sat, tucking her legs underneath her.

"No reason to, besides my work. It's not like I don't have all the time in the world to myself. I use it if I have to, but I have to find ways to entertain myself. Loki?" She stopped suddenly and looked at him. "You saw me cry?"

"In the pool this afternoon. Just for a moment from my balcony."

"Oh, I didn't realize..." she trailed off and blushed. "I shall be mindful from now on."

"It's your home," Loki said simply.

"You don't want to see my weakness." She stated simply.

"You've seen mine," was all he said as he served himself some of the soup and took one of the rolls from the basket. "Only seems fair." He passed her a piece of bread as well. She took it slowly from his grip.

"Fair is not something I am use to, my prince. I don't think it is for you either."

* * *

**I really like this chapter for some reason. It's one of my favorites. I don't know why.**

**What to do you think? (FYI, Reviews equal inspiration!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read and especially to review!**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

And that's how they spent the next week. Loki had never had a routine before but this had turned into one. He'd stay up all night and read, bathed, went to have breakfast with the goddess who was dressed for her day of service for Asgard, slept, then dinner with her again which became a couple hour affair. Then he'd go into the library to read again.

It was quiet and not unpleasant. He was finding himself growing more fond of the quiet goddess who spoke nothing but the truth to him.

The thing that surprised him the most was that she was, at some times, rather wicked. He perhaps found that to be her most attractive feature. He mentioned it to her once and she plainly said, "Honesty is rarely ever kind or fair. It just is. I speak the truth as I see it, no matter how ugly it is. To sugar coat anything would be, in itself, a lie."

It was elegantly put.

A week after the night in the kitchen Loki found Vor floating in the library. Literally floating as she gazed at a row of books that were close to the ceiling. She must have been at least fifteen feet off of the ground. Her long silver dress made her look like a ghost, only her fiery red hair giving her life.

"I hardly ever come to the small library," she muttered as she tapped her finger on her chin. Loki hadn't even realized that she knew that he had came in. She looked so deep in thought. "But I wanted to read a certain something and it's not in the big one."

"There is a bigger one than this?" The fallen god asked in amazement. Frankly, the room was huge. Not even his father's palace had a library as big.

"Oh, yes. Much bigger. Would you like to come see it? I know that you've been exploring. I'm surprised you haven't found it yet," she said after she plucked a book from the shelf and sank down in front of him gracefully.

"I'd love to. To see it, I mean."

Vor took Loki's hand in her own, surprising him. "I am such a rude host. My apologies. I should have given you a tour long ago."

"Save your tour for tomorrow. Just take me to this library you've kept hidden from me."

With a sweet simple laugh and a flash of darkness Loki was pulled into another part of the house, his hand still in Vor's. He looked over at her, surprised at the powerful magic and at the sweet little smile on her face. She obvious enjoyed showing off to him.

He would have called her out on it but he was simply amazed by what he saw around him. "Oh, my..." he drew out, looking around at the three stories of books. The room had to be four times the size of the large dining hall. "How did I not find this before?"

"It's at the far end of the house, in the west wing. You're in the east wing," she explained as she walked over to a couch that was next to a fireplace. A fire was already blazing inside of it. "My father liked books as well. He liked to say that he had the largest book collection in all of the nine realms. This is where I spend most of my free time."

"I can see why," he said as he walked over to one of the shelves. It was filled with books that had writing that he didn't even understand. He touched his fingers to the spines, simply gazing at them. He had never come across a language he couldn't understand. She touched his shoulder and wordlessly understood his confusion.

"Those are in a language called Japanese, from Midgard. That entire row is. And above that in Chinese, in it's different forms. There is a book called 'The art of war,' you'd quite enjoy it, I think. It pertains to so much more than just war," she said thoughtfully as she put her book down and walked over to the shelving. She lifted in the air again and pulled a book out. The goddess ran her hand over the cover before passing to him. "Here it is. You should be able to read it now."

"Thank you," he said as he watched her come back down to the ground. She was not shy around him. He had been so use to people either ruling over him or cowering to him. He had never really met anyone that clearly saw themselves as equal to him. He very rarely agreed with them.

Vor settled on the couch, drawing her knees underneath her and fixing her skirt with the palm of her hand as if to straighten it. She laid the book in her lap before looking at Loki with her large green eyes. "Would you like to sit and read with me? I suppose I can take you back to your room if you wish."

"No, I'll read in here with you," he said when he saw her slightly sadden expression. He walked over to a plush red chair that was just a bit closer to the fire that had a white wooden table beside it. In front of the couch where the goddess sat there was a matching table, except lower to the ground and larger. On it was already a tray of sweets and a bottle of wine chilling in a container of ice. There was also two glasses.

"Were you planning to have me join you tonight?" Loki asked as he turned his book to the first page.

"Yes, I was. I am glad you are," she replied without even bothering to look up from the pages of her own book.

"I love that you can be sly, in your own way," he said as he reached forward for the wine. The bottle was already open. He poured himself a glass and one for her as well. Since her back was turned to him, it resting comfortably against the arm of the soda, he brushed his hand across her shoulder to silently get her attention. He offered her the drink without a word. For some reason she blushed as she slowly took it from his grip.

"I have to find ways to entertain myself."

"Perhaps I could learn a thing or two from you," Loki commented before he took a long sip of the cool sweet white wine. His tongue ran over his bottom lip as he savored it, just peeking out from between his lips.

"With your silver tongue I have no doubt that you can spin sweet compliments from any ugly truth," she breathed as she turned a page. Loki could not tell her expression since her back was to him. Her hair fell forward over her shoulder to hide her face.

"I'm not use to working with truths."

"That's because your whole life has been wrapped up in lies. Perhaps if your had been given honesty as a child you would not be the way you are or rather the way you were. You've been slighted and it has shaped you. But we are but clay and when we become able enough we can mold ourselves anew. Truth, lies, hatred, love... they are all tools. It's up to you how you use them."

"What has shaped you?" Loki asked. Vor did not answer him, instead she sipped her wine and looked down at her book. Loki knew he wasn't going to get an answer to that. He had a feeling that he already knew though. How could her gift not shape her?

They sat in silence for a very long time, only the flipping of pages and the sipping of wine interrupting it. Together they finished off the bottle of wine and Vor got another. It had been the most Loki had drank in a very long time and he was finding it hard to read his book.

He took another long drag from his glass before leaning over and resting his crossed arms on the edge of the couch behind Vor's head. He was feeling extremely comfortable around her. Though, it may have been the wine in part. He pushed her hair away from her face so she could see over her shoulder. "What are you reading?" He asked with quiet amusement. She ignored him, simply turning the page as she nibbled on the end of her thumb absentmindedly, but he could feel her cheek heat. "Oh, you won't tell me?"

She tried to close the book but he reached over her shoulder and kept it open so that he may read some of the words himself. Their nature shocked him. It was a story of erotic love between two women. There was the kissing of breasts and stomach and sensual touches. That's as far as he could go before the book lifted far in the air, way above his head.

"So, is that what you enjoy, Milady?" He said in drunken entertainment.

"Yes, I enjoy any good story," she said, moving away from him. Her cheeks burned hotter.

"That's not what I meant," he smirked. "And you know that. Do you enjoy the company of women?"

"Loki, that is none of your business," she said with a deep frown.

"Well, I wish to know you better! If I am to be here for one hundred years with you as my company, I should know you," he pointed out.

"Have you ever tried to get to know anyone before?" Vor said rather coldly.

"No," Loki admitted.

"Well, you don't start with their sexual preferences."

He had only seen her angry once before but this time was different. It was more hurt than anything else. "Why does this offend you so?"

"It doesn't offend me," she said defensively.

"It flusters you."

"It does."

"Why?" Loki asked again, truly curious. He moved over onto the couch on the opposite side of her.

"Loki-" she whined softly, turning her face away from him.

"Tell me," he insisted.

"Do you remember the last time we got in trouble together? When we were almost adults. The last time we saw each other as children?" She asked him instead of telling him. She was looking down at her lap, playing with the ends of her curly hair.

He did remember, though just vaguely. They were on the edge of adulthood, which is perhaps why they got into as much trouble as they did. Thor was part of it as well. They didn't mean to cause as many problems as they had and if Thor hadn't been caught by their father they would have gotten away with it. He couldn't remember exactly what they had done. The wine was making him fuzzy. He just remember running in the rain with goddess in front him to a cave to hide when Thor had been caught.

"Yes," he finally said.

"Do you remember what we did in the cave?" She asked him quietly, shyly. Loki shook his head. All he really remembered was hiding and the darkness. And their laughter.

"I pushed you against the wall of the cave. It was so cold," she smiled as she remembered the story out loud. "It was almost winter. I pushed you out of the light so no one could see us. I fell into you."

"You kissed me," he said suddenly, remembering the moment. It was awkward and quick, though not unpleasant. He did remember that he did react to it.

"That was my first kiss."

"We had kissed before," Loki pointed out, thinking off all the greetings at parties and kissed knuckles and cheeks.

"It's not the same. You were the first boy I wanted to kiss. You were so appealing to me."

"You were always so quiet. Is that why?" Vor nodded, picking up her glass of wine. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because after that I was pushed into my duties. As were you. And the times I saw you after that... well, we were in battle. Not really a time to talk about feelings. But," she shook her head to clear her mind, "that wasn't the point I was trying to make. It was this: that was my first and last kiss."

"What do you mean, last? Have you had no lovers?" Loki pressed her. Her eyes gave it all away. "But, why? You are beautiful. Has no one...?" He trailed off, not knowing how to ask the question.

"My prince, at my touch all words become truths. Do you think a man, or a woman, wishes to have their secrets laid out by their lover? Do you think they want their lovers to know everything about them? Do you think they want to say their true thoughts while making love? 'oh, what lovely breasts you have but they're not as lovely as...'" she trailed off herself with a smirk.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"So, let me have my books and do not tease me about them. They are all that I have," she said with a tone of finality as the book at last came falling back into her lap.

"I was not teasing you about it really," he assured her. He took the book from her hands and placed it onto the table. The prince came in closer to her, brushing her hair away from her face again. It was still red. He put a finger underneath her chin so that she would look up at him. "I wasn't. You know that. I cannot lie either, milady."

Then she began to cry, soundlessly, but there were fat tear droplets rolling down her chin on his cold hand. He caught them and changed his being for just a second so he was once again of the frost. They froze in his hands and gave them to her. She pursed her lips in a tiny smile, looking at the droplets now in her hands.

"They look like diamonds," she stated simply.

He let one of his fingers remain cold while he ran it a hair breath above bottom lip so that she looked at him. "I wish to kiss you now."

"That is because you pity me and because you've indulged in too much wine," she took his hand from her face, holding it in both of hers. "You cannot handle your drink as you use to. You cannot do many of the things you use to now."

"Do you not want to kiss me as well? I think you do. I can see it in your eyes, your lips. Your breasts as well. I see how they heave. Your breath has picked up. You wish to kiss me," said plainly, ignoring her last comment.

"Just because it's true doesn't mean it's going to happen," Vor stood from the couch. Loki took her hand, tugging her back down. "My prince, it is not proper and-"

He shut her up with his mouth, weaving his fingers into the back of her hair before kissing her fully on the lips. Her moan echoed in his own mouth, making his grip grow tighter.

With a force that surprised even him, Vor pushed Loki away so that he was on the couch and she was standing in front of him but out of his reach. She smoothed her dress before beginning to wring her hands together. "No. I will not have a kiss from a man too drunk to realize why it is wrong to do so."

"Why is it wrong?" Loki asked as he stood. "Why is it wrong for me to want to kiss you? You are a glorious woman, beautiful and kind and full of so much talent. I have never met a woman I've even come close to considering my equal."

"There is nothing wrong with you wanting to kiss me, I suppose. It's wanting to kiss me right now. Your highness, if you'll excuse me I do have duties to attend to in the morning and I believe it is time for me to get some rest."

She left him there to find his way back to his room alone, confused. Women were perplexing and it frustrated him. Why would she deny him when she so obviously wanted it as well? What the hell did she mean by wanting to right then? It seemed like the perfect moment to him. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong.

He wondered around until he found a place he knew, taking a long time to finally return to his room. When he did he fell into bed, his head heavy with dazed emotions and wine. He slept straight through breakfast and lunch.

* * *

**Hm, Loki just likes to cause a little trouble sometimes... It usually bites him in the ass when he does. **


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for the reviews, ladies and possibly gents! I hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

Loki woke up with a splitting headache, something he had never had before. Not from drinking anyway. He had headaches from being hit plenty of times. He had Thor for a brother growing up. Though nothing about the night before was a blur. He remembered it all. And it confused him anymore. He still didn't understand the exact problem. Loki wished that the drink had made him forget at least parts of it.

He bathed and dressed, pulling on his black trousers and a white linen shirt. He didn't bother to dry his hair or shave his face clean. His stomach was arguing with him too much for all that. It was extremely hungry and it would not be quieted. He couldn't concentrate on anything else until he was fed.

The dining hall was empty, though he wasn't entirely sure what time it was. When he went into the kitchen he found Vor chopping vegetables. She was wearing her tunic dress again, the short one that showed her legs which were a beautiful sight as she lifted up on her bare tip toes. Her hair was straightened, going to the very bottom of her thighs. The stands were thick and glossy, practically shining in the torch light.

"You look lovely," he said by way of greeting. She jumped so that she nearly dropped her knife but caught it at the last minute. She frowned slightly to herself, putting the knife down carefully and slowly as if it would come to life and attack her like a wild beast.

"I did not expect to see you tonight, my prince," she said as she continued to look at the cutting board with the knife on top of it.

"Why not?" He asked as he came to sit on the top of the counter beside her. She just eyed him for a moment before shaking her head.

"You can't charm me," she said more to herself than to him as she gripped the marble top. "You will not."

"Ah, you can lie!" He teased her with a laugh. She just glared at him with annoyance. A little bit more forcefully than she had intended to she put a pan of vegetables into the oven and shut the door with a slam. "Vor, please. Are you angry at me?"

"No," she said quickly.

"Then what is it?"

"You don't really get it, do you?" She asked him after wiping her hands on a towel.

"Tell me so I can understand," he told her as he hopped down. She tried to walk out of the door but he stopped her. She didn't try to get away. "Tell me. Why was last night a bad time for me to kiss you? You wanted me to. You still do."

"Because you only wanted to kiss me because you were drunk on wine. And because there is no other women around. If you had a choice, it wouldn't be me. You hardly noticed me as a child and you didn't notice me until you were forced to. I may want affection but I will not be someone's last resort. I would rather continue to starve for affection."

"But, I do notice you now!" Loki said defensively. "Yes, I could have had my choice of women but... I didn't want to kiss you because I was drunk. And you're not a last resort. Hardly. I wouldn't think that about you."

"Then why did you want to kiss me?" She asked him with her hip slightly cocked to the side, her hand resting on it. The move was quite defiant. Loki quite liked it.

"Because you are me," Loki said plainly.

"What?" Vor asked in confusion. Loki shook his head, the words not exactly coming out the way he wanted to.

"You and I, we're alike. We're the total opposite... but we are so much alike. I don't know how to explain it. I know your soul though because it's mine. We have both known loneliness. We don't have to be lonely now. You said that yourself!"

Vor laughed, "because you are a prisoner. _My_ prisoner. That is why I have you here now. And what about when your sentence is up and you can return to what you were? A prince of Asgard by your father's side. By your brother's side. Once again women will throw themselves at your feet and you will take them. I will be left here with only memories. I don't not want them."

"Why do we have to think about that now? Why can't we just have our kiss? One kiss."

"Silver tongued devil," she told him accusingly as she tugged her arm away and walked into the dining room.

"I cannot lie!" He yelled at her back. "I can't promise you a future because I don't know what the future holds. And this is so new. Why can't we enjoy it? I have never had a friend before."

Vor stopped at the table, placing her hands on the top of the chair to steady herself before she turned around to look at him from over her shoulder. "You had me, when we were children."

"Fine, I've never had a friend as an adult. It is different. We are different people."

"Loki, I didn't want my first _real_ kiss to be like that," she breathed sadly.

"Did you not want it to be with me?" He ran his hands over her shoulders, his lips to her ears. His words were like satin, dripping over her flesh smoothly. "I'm sorry."

"No, I wanted you to kiss me. I just wanted it to be differently. Romantic. I don't know," she sighed as she shook her head. He kissed her neck lightly. "I don't know," she said again. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. He held her in place with his hands still on her shoulders.

"What is there to know?" He asked her silkily.

"So much," she mumbled as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Right now, all I want to know is your lips," he turned her towards him, pressing her body against his. Once again his hands went into her hair, pulling her lips to his kiss. She moaned into his mouth again but this time instead of pulling away her fingers went into his hair as well.

"Damn you," she murmured as he pulled away, making him laugh a little. "Oh, damn you, you devil!"

"Goddess, would you have me stop?" He nuzzled her neck with his nose, placing little kisses along it as he went.

"Yes, you'll make me burn our dinner," she finally said when he reached her collarbone.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes as she swatted her backside playfully. "Fine, I'll stop, for now. Just because I'm hungry though."

"Oh, is that all that I am to you? A plaything and your chef?" She asked in an equally teasing voice. Vor tugged gently on the edges of his still damp hair.

"No. You are so much more. We both know that."

For the first time she reached up and pressed a small soft kiss on his lips. It left him there standing somewhat dazed for some reason. Maybe it wasn't his taking but her giving that made it so nice. The goddess went back into the kitchen, leaving the bewildered fallen god alone with his thoughts.

Their meal was something simple, something Loki called peasant food in his head but he wasn't going to say that to her. It tasted good either way. He enjoyed it. Perhaps he enjoyed it a little bit more because he was having the meal with her.

"Do you want to take our dessert in my library?" Vor asked as she pushed a potato around her plate. "I don't think either of us finished our books."

"Perhaps we should have another bottle of wine as well."

"Just one," she eyed him before suddenly saying, "I shan't allow you to seduce me."

"Do you honestly think you could stop me?" Loki smiled as he leaned in. He bit his bottom lip as he smiled at her, his deep green eyes looking up at her through his thick black eyelashes.

"Only if I used the bottle of wine as a weapon," she murmured.

"Do you plan to bash me upon the head? Many people have tried that. It doesn't seem to have much affect on me," he teased her. "I, apparently, have a very hard head."

"You don't say!" She teased him right back. She patted his arm, "I would have never guessed."

"You are so condescending."

"You love it so," she challenged as she stood from her chair to go into the kitchen and fetch the dessert she made for them earlier in the day. It was a chocolate cake that was soaked in chocolate vodka and topped with strawberries that had been soaked in chocolate vodka then dipped in actual chocolate and it had heavy whipped cream on the very top.

"And you're so-" Loki threw up his hands in the air with a shout, "oh, I don't know the word! Shouldn't you be kneeling to me? Aren't I your prince?"

"You won't get me on my knees that easily," she informed him as she came back out with the cake in her arms. She passed a bottle of wine to Loki for him to carry. He took their empty glasses from the table.

"You also have a dirty mind. I would have never pegged you for a pervert. Though, I do admit I love that. Much more fun that way. I use to think you only thought such clean things. Now that I know better I shall always be guessing."

"I'm not a pervert! I've never done anything unclean in my life! I just happen to have a lot of free time on my hands and I like erotic poetry and stories," the goddess flushed, hurriedly walking past him. "You can keep your bloody stories. I shall take the lust."

"I think if you were given the chance, perhaps you wouldn't be so clean."

"Well, as of right now, I am pure. And I plan on staying that way, your highness. So, keep your dirty thoughts to yourself. You _shan't_ seduce me."

"Keep saying that. Maybe it will come true," Loki whispered in her ear hotly before kissing it. Vor nearly dropped the cake. She was glad that they were already at the large library. She sat down the cake before taking the wine and glasses from the fallen god's hands. She lifted up in the air nearly a foot so that she was hovering just a couple inches above him.

"You will not seduce me."

Loki wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her hovering body closer to him. Vor ran her long delicate fingers through his thick long black hair, tilting his head upwards.

"You will not," she said before she kissed him on the mouth.

"Hm, perhaps I won't. Perhaps, instead, you will seduce me with your bewitching beauty, lovely soft skin, sweet lips, silken hair, curvacious body, fleshy thighs, heavy breasts-" She shut him up with her mouth this time, coming back down so that her feet touched the floor. She slid her hands down to the collar of his shirt, tugging on it gently.

"Shut up," Loki chuckled when she shoved him down onto her couch with her sitting opposite of him, her back against the arm. She took her book from the table before bringing her feet up to his lap. She moved his book over to him from where it sat from the day before, letting it land on his chest with a thud. "Just be quiet and read, my prince."

Loki's grin was positively wicked as he opened the book up to the correct page, he glanced down at it for just a moment before flicking his eyes towards her. "Of course, my goddess."

* * *

**I like Loki in this chapter. He was a lot of fun to write. I have a feeling he's kind of a slut but he is the trickster. Kinda unspoken. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the lovely reviews... another fun chapter ahead before we get a bit more serious...**

* * *

Loki's life went on like that for a few weeks, almost a full month. He would have breakfast with the white clad goddess, dine alone in his room for lunch, and then have dinner with her before spending their evening in her library. Usually not reading. They would kiss and touch until either Vor had to go to bed because of her work or until Loki pushed it a bit too far and she forced him to stop. He never did push it that hard though, even if he wanted to. He wanted her. He had never wanted a woman like that before. Perhaps it was because she held him so at bay and didn't easily bend to his will.

In fact, in most ways he bent to her will. He had even let his face grow long and trimmed it neatly into a goatee because she said she liked how it tickled her skin. It was not something he ever considered doing before. It effected him little and seem to please her. It was something small he could do.

He expected life to go on like it had for a long time, but when Vor came into the dining hall one morning wearing mortal clothing, blue jeans, a t-shirt, a brown leather jacket and matching boots, he was pulled up short.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a tone of displeasure.

"I'm going out this morning," she sat at the table, pouring herself a cup of hot tea.

"You didn't tell me," he replied almost in a dejected manor. Loki speared a piece of red melon on his plate before putting into his mouth. If one could chew angrily, he did so.

"Well, you seem to like your afternoons private. I was planning on being back before dinner. I didn't want to bother you with it," she shrugged, taking a roll from the basket in front of them. She smeared it heavily with butter before taking a dainty bite. "Does that bother you?"

"Yes," he murmured.

"It's something you probably wouldn't enjoy, my prince."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to know. Hiding is almost as bad as lying."

"How am I hiding, my darling?" She motioned to her clothing. "I am hiding nothing. Ask me questions, if you have them. I do not mind," she rolled her eyes at his drama.

"Where are you going?"

"Midgard."

"Obviously, but why?" Loki asked next.

"I like some of their wines and cheeses. It's been a very long time since I've gotten any and I thought it would be a nice to go along with our dinners. Also, I like some of their fruits," Vor shrugged. "I have nothing on for today. I decided to take the opportunity while I had the chance."

"Oh," he said quietly as he looked at his plate.

"Loki, do you wish to go with me?" Vor put her hand under his chin, her tone soothing as if she was talking to an injured child which was how he was acting. She ran her thumb over the bottom of his lip, making it's pout more obvious. He blinked at her slowly as he took in her action and her words. They didn't make sense to him.

"I can't though,"he finally said.

"Why not?" She asked him curiously.

"Because of your judgment," he shook his head as if she was being stupid.

"Loki, my judgment was for you to either stay on these grounds or within my sight at all times. When not on this property you have to be within twenty feet of me. If you purposely try to move out of that range you will be transported back to your room," Vor explained as she took a piece of meat from a tray. She carefully sliced it before taking a tiny bite. She pursed her lips, thinking of what else it needed. Finally she reached for a pot of pepper and sprinkled some upon it. "It's a good clause to have, just in case we have to move for emergencies or if we are summoned to your father's hall."

She acted so casually while Loki soaked in this epic new bit of knowledge. "So, I can go with you? I can leave here."

"If you desire so," Vor shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't think you liked the mortals much though."

"I-" Loki stopped to think about what he was going to say. "I really have no feelings towards them as a group. Vor, if I went with you... what if they recognized me?"

Vor tapped her chin in thought playfully, biting her bottom lip. She had considered it before. "Hm, well, I think I can fix that. Perhaps we should leave the lovely golden helmet at home for this? All you need to do is to blend in. And perhaps do something with your hair.

"What about my hair?" Loki touched it. The goddess raised an eyebrow in his direction as she smirked.

"You won't fit in like that, my darling. I can fix that. If you want to come. You haven't actually said yes or no."

"Yes. I wish to go with you."

Vor looked far too pleased with herself as she wiped her hands on her cloth napkin. It only took a second for him to realize that he had been played by her, like a fiddle. She knew how to get her way when she wanted to. "Lovely. Alright, my prince. Go shower, but do not dry your hair. I'll meet you in your room. I'll get you some clothing."

Loki looked at her as if she were insane with all of her overflowing energy.

"Well, shoo. Go on," she waved him on. "Stop wasting the day. I have things to do."

"Woman," he muttered to himself at her bossiness, but did what she said. He went into his room to shower, even if he did prefer his bath. He trimmed his facial hair so that it was just right and came into his room with nothing but a towel around his hips.

The view made Vor very flustered. Her eyes grew large and her cheeks flushed, instantly looking away to the wall. There was clothing laying out on his bed and a chair in the middle of the room on top of what looked like a sheet.

"Come sit," she patted the back of the wooden chair that faced a mirror.

"And you plan to do what, exactly?"

"Cut your hair. Loki, your hair does not suit the person you are now anyway. You are a prince, not a pirate."

"I don't understand," he admitted as he sat down. Vor sighed quietly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gazed at their reflections in the mirror. Loki liked what he saw.

"Can you just trust me when I say that you need a change? You've already been changing, on the inside. This is just part of it. Trust me?"

"With my life," he pressed a sideways kiss on her chin, the only part of her he could really reach.

"Good," she smiled. "Close your eyes. I'll try not ruin your stunning good looks."

"Impossible," he smirked as he closed his eyes. Vor snorted to herself but said nothing else. Instead she got to work, snipping the scissors that she had brought with her through his hair. She had only ever cut her own hair before and she hoped that she didn't screw it up. She knew she could fix it if she did, but she didn't want to. It would be embarrassing on her part. Thankfully though, he was right. She couldn't mess his looks up.

She cut a good length off his hair, brushing the clippings of his shoulders as she went. Loki's hair was slightly curly, which was one of reasons he grew it long, so she did not cut it too short. When she was satisfied with the result she set the scissors to the side and began to work some sort of styling product through it.

"I feel like a girl," Loki commented as she massaged his scalp.

"Glorious, isn't it?" She commented. "Shall I do your nails next?"

"No thank you, woman. I draw the line there."

Vor dragged her nails over his scalp near the point of pain, making Loki hiss loudly in pleasure. It also caused a reaction that was barely hidden by the towel. The goddess leaned down and whispered, "there. All done. I've got some clothes for you on the bed. Get dressed and meet me downstairs. I've got to get a couple more things together before we go."

Before Loki could even open his eyes, she was gone. He gazed into the mirror so that he could see the results of her hard work. It wasn't bad, even if it wasn't what he was use to. He simply shrugged his shoulders because honestly, he didn't care. It was simply hair. She could do what she wanted to it.

The erection she gave him and left him with was far more annoying. That too he shrugged off, getting dressed in the mortal clothing that she had laid out for him.

They were simple garments, casual like hers were. Tight black jeans and a comfortable white button down shirt, along with a black vest. She left him his comfortable black boots that he liked, along with a wallet. He looked inside it to find money and credit cards. There was even a ID inside with his name on it. He put it in his back pocket and walked downstairs.

"Oh, my," Vor breathed in slight amusement as he came down the stairs. She was clutching a large wicker basket, a pair of sunshades hiding her eyes. "My Lord, I must tell you that you are very appealing. Perhaps I have done too well in your attire. I shall have to beat women off with sticks."

"Do you think they're recognize me?" He asked her, holding out his arms.

"I hardly do. But come here. I have a couple more things for you," she said, pulling out a silver watch from the basket first. She gave it to him. He slipped it onto his wrist before accepting a pair of his own sunshades and a black brimmed hat from her. "No. No one could know you. You look like any other young well dressed man. You won't stand out. Well, except for being exceptionally attractive."

"They will be too busy looking at you to notice me," he told her, leaning down to kiss her mouth. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, one hand still clutching the basket. "So, now on to the next problem. How exactly are we going there? I don't think they'll exactly open the portal for me, disguised or not."

"There is more than one way to get to Midgard, my love. Hold tightly to me."

He did as she said, holding her as close to his body as he could. As she reached up to kiss him once more, he felt himself being pulled through a void to arrive in nearly blinding light.

"Ah, welcome to Amsterdam," Vor said as she pulled away. They were alone in some sort of park, in some distance corner that no one visited. No one saw a thing.

Loki stood agape for a moment as she walked off in some direction or the other. It wasn't until she looked back at him that he closed his mouth. "What?"

"How in the hell did you do that?" Loki demanded. Not even his magic was that strong. Going from one part of the house to the other was one thing. But this? It was incredible.

"Do you think that my job is one that I would desire? Don't you think that it deserves it's benefits? This is one, given to me by Odin himself. It is the gift to be able to visit any realm I wish at anytime. Anything touching me goes with me," Vor explained with a wave of her hand, starting to walk again. "By the way, did you know that the ancient people of this planet use to think that your daughter ran Hell."

"But I have no children," Loki said as he finally came after her.

"Ah yes, but they're just going on their own ideas. They also said that you had three other children at least. One of which is a six legged horse that you gave birth to yourself," she snorted. "I think Fenrir, the great wolf, would be your favorite. Some of their stories that they came up with," Vor shook her head. "They have imaginations."

"They sound perverse! How would I give birth to a six legged horse? Honestly."

"You'll have to read the story for it won't be me that tells you. I'm surprised that you don't know this already. They have some interesting stories about Thor. One of which is him dressing as a woman..."

"Actually, he did that once. Ugliest woman you've ever seen. No woman should have muscles like that," Loki told her with a disgusted look.

Vor stopped with laughter. The sight of her made him laugh as well. She pushed him gently for laughing at her.

"So, where are we going exactly? I am in your custody, Milady," Loki bowed to her in a sweeping gesture like he was giving her the entire world.

"There are a couple open air markets I want to visit. I'll try not to be that long, I promise."

"Take your time. This is the first time I've been in the sun in months. It is pleasant," Loki took the empty basket from her grip and wrapped an arm around her waist with the other.

Loki didn't understand the language around him, but she did. When Loki finally voiced his frustration on the matter, Vor explained that it was because he no longer had his powers. It was also part of the reason he didn't understand the languages of some of her books. It seemed like an annoying problem to have when there were so many languages around him.

She stopped at different stalls, looking at all the things that were around her. There was everything from food, to clothing, to jewelry. Books as well. She bought several books that she claimed she didn't have, but Loki didn't know how that was even possible. She bought several bottles of wine as well and a basket of strawberries along with a wheel of cheese.

No one seem to notice him, other than for being attractive. The same went to Vor. It was a relief.

She stopped at a jewelry stall, gazing at the pieces with an interesting expression on her face. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Most of these are but glass. I can spot a fake."

"They call it costume jewelry. This one isn't," She stroked her fingers over a silver necklace that had a small piece of ruby in the shape of a flower.

"If you like the piece, buy it. It's lovely," Loki waved it off as a woman simply liking something shiny but as she stroked her fingers across the jewel he realized it was more than that. "What?" He asked.

"It's the story behind it," she explained. "Things have truths too, even if they're harder to get at. Just like I can touch you and see the truth of your past, I can touch this necklace and see it's as well. It was custom made in another country by man very much in love. They were torn apart by war. She died," she shook her head and sighed softly, "her family was so poor that they had to sell it. Since then it has been passed from hand to hand before finding it's way into a box. It was there for a full century."

"How sad," Loki admitted.

"It is," Vor agreed before taking his arm. "Come now. I don't want sadness today. Mm, do you smell that?" She asked suddenly as she sniffed the air. "Oh, how lovely! It smells delicious. Would you like to lunch with me before we shop some more?"

"Whatever you desire. This is your trip, not mine."

Vor pulled him along to an open air cafe where the smell was coming from. A small band played outside to entertain the guests, though it was quietly. Loki gazed at the menu but he could not read it. It annoyed him, so he tossed it to the side. Vor sighed quietly and took the menu, waving her hand over it. "There. Don't be a child. You can read it now."

"Thanks," he smirked at her motherly expression. He picked out something quickly, pointing it out to Vor so that she could order for him. A basket of bread and a large bottle of fruity beer was brought to the table for them to share. "I've never done this before," he told her as he poured the beer for them into their heavy glasses. "Come to earth but not caused some kind of trouble."

"Oh, you're causing trouble. Look at that gaggle of girls over there," she teased him. There was a group of adolescent females standing at a candy stall, staring at him and giggling to themselves. "You're breaking young girl's hearts."

Loki rolled his eyes, leaning into her so he could whisper against her ear, "I'm doing no such thing and I do not plan to break any hearts in the foreseeable future."

"Does that include mine?" The goddess asked as she pecked a kiss on his mouth.

"Especially yours."

The waiter, an elderly man, said something excitedly in the common speech of their location. Vor laughed and a blush crept over her cheeks. She shook her head and looked down as she answered him. Then he turned to Loki and chided him, shaking his finger at him. Loki sat up a bit more in his seat, confused by the sudden exchange.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked, looking at the man as he walked away.

"He said that it was nice to see two people so in love. He said he knew we were visitors and asked if this was our honeymoon," Vor continued to blush. "I told him we were not married."

"What is a honeymoon?"

"It's a period after a mortal's wedding in which they leave their families to be alone. They often go on long trips together and engage in a lot of intercourse. It's to consummate the marriage properly," Vor explained in an embarrassed rush.

"Perhaps the mortals don't have it all wrong after all," Loki teased her.

Vor looked very pleased that their food arrived then and Loki could do less talking. He was making her flustered on purpose and she knew that. He seem to enjoy the flirting though and so did she.

After their lunch they wondered through another market, though this one seem to be mainly items. Vor stopped at one that had many pieces of very tiny clothing hanging in them. She stopped at one in particular, looking it over.

"Is that something that a mortal woman would wear during her honeymoon to tempt her husband? I think it would work," Loki jested with her, flicking his fingers over the flimsy black material.

"No," she hissed at him, much to his amusement. "This is a bathing suit. They wear it to swim. I like it but normally I swim in the nude."

"I noticed that," he whispered in her ear. This time she swatted at him lightly so that he would stop teasing her in such a way. His honeyed tones were making it hard for her to concentrate.

"I have not swam in a long time because of that. It is a lovely day back home. They have a male version. Not like this, but like short pants designed to go in the water. We could spend this afternoon by the pool. We can drink the wine we just got, eat the lovely cheese and strawberries."

"Why can't we just swim in the nude?" The look that Vor gave him was instantly his answer. "Would I get to see you in that instead?" Loki asked as he looked over said two piece bathing suit.

"Yes."

Before Vor finished the word Loki was pulling out his wallet and laying down some money. She laughed loudly, asking the owner of the stall for a pair of swim trunks for Loki in his size. They were simple and black, though Loki didn't care what he wore. He would have gone nude if it didn't make her uncomfortable. When their transaction was done Loki pulled her away from the market into a back alley way where they were alone. He pressed her against the wall, kissing her mouth deeply.

"I am ready to leave now."

"Is that so?" Vor liked having this effect on him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach. "What if I'm not?"

"We can come back tomorrow. You can dress me like a doll if you wish. I don't give a damn. I want to go home and get you beside the water. I want to see you in that... that... _nothingness._ Please."

Within a blink of an eye they were back in his room. Vor handed him his trunks from the basket. "Fine, but just because you called this home."

Before he could respond she had disappeared to get ready herself. Loki looked down at the pool from the balcony, already finding her covered in a sheer long white robe.

Loki, the prince of Asgard and God of mischief, nearly killed himself at the breakneck speed in which he stripped himself down so that he could wear his new attire. He actually had to take a moment to calm himself, looking at himself in the mirror.

He had never acted such a fool for a woman before. He thought about the old man's words about love. He shook them off quickly though and placed the sunshades back on his face. As calmly as he could he walked his way down to the pool.

* * *

**Things start to get more serious in the next chapter. You'll see. **

**Reviews = love, just saying. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lol, sorry, this would have been up sooner but I kind of forgot that I wasn't just writing for myself. Oops...**

* * *

Vor was neatly braiding her hair over her shoulder as Loki came down to join her. She stood in front of the umbrella covered table in the sheer white long flowing robe that he had seen her in the first time he saw her by the pool. The difference this time was that he could also see the black two piece bathing suit underneath.

Her thighs were deliciously thick, her hips equally soft. She was not the ideal of the modern mortal that they plastered on their tacky billboards, he knew, but she was a perfect Asgardian woman. With her heavy breasts and soft stomach, her curves were mountains the fallen god wish to climb. When she tied her hair into place she glanced over her shoulder at him before reaching forward to adjust something on the table.

"That was quick, my prince."

"I had reasons to hurry."

Vor moved around the table, taking off the robe as she did and threw it over a chair before going to lounge on a couch. "I do hope it wasn't on my account."

He felt like a great beast on the hunt as he moved towards her, crawling over her body. His nose dragged over her stomach and just barely brushed the black lace of her top. Loki kissed her collarbone, a soft growl coming from his lips. "Oh, my darling. It was because of this that I was in such a rush. Oh, my Goddess, the things I would do to you if I had my powers."

"Oh, what would you do to me that you could not do to me now?" She asked in an almost cocky voice. She was testing him and he knew it. He kissed her mouth hungrily, gripping her thigh tightly with his hand.

"I could take these strips of fabric away with a blink of the eye so that you were bare beneath me. Why must we wear them anyway?" He asked as he nosed her ear, making it moist with his kisses.

"Because I am not yours to take."

"Why not?" He asked with a pout.

Instead of answering him she ran his fingers through his now shorter hair and down his chin. She adjusted his sunglasses so that they rested on the top of his head, looking deep into his luscious green eyes. They were like a garden and she wish to stay in them all day. "Soon."

"I want you now," he argued quietly, though he did not push it hard. He knew there was no point in that. It would get him nothing and only upset her in the end.

"I know," she kissed him lightly. The kiss grew deeper and deeper until Loki was nested between her thighs, both of her legs wrapped around his back as he hovered on top of her. Though her words said no, her body obvious said yes.

"Milady," one of the guards interrupted them, making Loki curse loudly. "You have visitors."

"I want none. Send them away."

"Milady, it is the Prince Thor," he pushed gently. Vor sighed heavily and pushed Loki easily off of her onto the couch. Loki sighed as well, covering his face with his hands for a moment as he tried to compose himself. He was in no state to see his brother currently.

"Fine. Escort him here," she told him as she put on her robe. "Here," she tossed Loki a book. "Something to keep you entertained."

"I'd rather have your mouth for that," Loki told her. When she just frowned he opened the book to a random page as he laid back on the couch, placing the book on top of his face. He had no desire to see his brother but didn't wish to end their afternoon and leave the pool. He decided the way to go was to simply play dead, or at least play sleep.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. My, has it been six months already? So many guests. Thor, it is considered impolite to not send a messenger before visiting one's home," Vor chided Thor gently, her sweet tone honeyed with a tantalizing anger. It made Loki smile from underneath his book.

"I apologize, Milady. It is just that we had no time. I beg your pardon but I come to ask you something," Thor said respectfully.

"What Hammer time is trying to say here is, where is Loki?" Tony Stark asked not so politely. Loki wondered just exactly who was there but he was not going to bother to draw attention to himself. He realized all too quickly that they did not realize he was there. There was no reason to point it out.

"Iron man- be silent. She is a goddess. It is just that some events have taken place on earth the past couple of weeks-"

"Bad things. Loki sort of things-" Barton chirped in before Thor interrupted him again.

"We simply wanted to make sure that Loki has not made any attempts to leave. We wanted to make sure that he was not causing you any trouble," Thor finished like a nervous school aged child. Her putting him in his place so directly early on had knocked him down a peg, much to Loki's pleasure.

"And you bring almost your entire team here for that?" Vor asked instead of answering him. "You could not come yourself?"

"I wanted to make sure that bastard was staying put," the one they called Hawkeye said.

"And I wanted to check out this place again. I'm building a new house and I wanted to get some design tips-" Iron man said sarcastic before he was interrupted.

"Enough," Thor growled at them both.

"Gentlemen, I assure you, Loki has not left this house or gone out of my sight since you left me with him. In fact, today was our first trip to earth and I think he did quite well. He hardly even made anyone nervous. With the exception of a couple of females."

"You took him to earth?" Hawkeye demanded angrily. "Why the hell would you do that? Do you realize how dangerous that is?"

"He has no power. He was tied to me. If he did something that was troublesome he would have been transported back here instantly," Vor told him, some of the humor she had gone. Loki could tell that she was getting annoyed even if she was still being polite. She had taken that same tone with him many times.

"Where is my brother?" Thor asked her. Loki decided it was time to let his presence be known before things got out of hand. Or at least for Vor's sake. He did not want her good mood completely ruined because of those fools.

He raised his hand so that it was above the table which blocked him from view and waved it at the trio. Loki sat up, placing the book to the side. Almost comically the the three of them leaned slightly to one side to look at the fallen god.

"Brother?" Thor laughed like he use to, before _everything_ happened.

"What the hell is this? A damn spa?" Hawkeye asked, obviously annoyed at Loki's well being.

Iron man just made an amused face, rolling his eyes slightly as he crossed his arms over his armor covered chest.

"My brother! You look like a whole new man! Look at you!" Thor said, coming over to Loki, patting him heavily on the shoulder. For just a moment he forgot himself, just happy to see his brother well.

"How is this punishment?" Agent Barton asked.

With this, Vor lost all patience. "Good sir, I realize that you have been slighted by Loki but this is not punishment. Pain is not what Loki needs. Loki does not need to be made angrier and more distant. He will do no one any good that way."

"I don't care if he does anyone any good in the future."

"However you shape it, mortal, he is not only a prince of Asgard but of Jutonhiem. One day he will rule one, by the side of his brother. Tell me, have you never done any wrong? Have you never killed an innocent? Do not speak for I already know the answer to that. I know all of your horrible little secrets, assassin."

Loki pushed passed Thor and place his hand on Vor's shoulders. He felt himself grow angered but he had to stay calm. If Vor had not been there, he would have struck the man down for his tongue.

"How horrible it must be here for you," Hawkeye said tauntingly.

Loki could not lie. He would not hold his own tongue on this matter either. "This is the happiest I have been in my life. There is no deception. There is no worries of battles or death. I am with a woman who is my equal in all things. I feel, for the first time since I was a child, completely safe. I have no apologies for this. I will not rise when baited. You will get no fight from me today, mortal."

"What? Gone soft, Loki?" He growled as he took several stops forward. Even Iron man put out a hand to stop him. Loki simply stiffened in place, his muscles growing cold. Vor was quick to turn towards him, placing her hands now on his chest in a soothing manner.

"My prince, be calm. You have done nothing in your time here. You have been a model guest in my home. Please, sit. All is well," she said in a near pacifying whisper. "He does not know to whom he speaks," her eyes gazed meaningfully up into his own.

Loki nodded solemnly and went back to sit on the couch after a moment with a huff of breath. This time he stay sitting up, his arms stretched over the back of the couch with an angry smirk gracing his features.

Thor laughed heartily, "I never thought I'd see the day when you were cowed by a woman, brother."

In a move that surprised everyone, including Loki, Vor moved with lightening speed and slapped Thor hard across the face. "Now you, on the other hand, do know who you are speaking. You come into my home, unannounced, question not only my judgment but my ability to keep it? You insult not only your bother but me. You are in my hall, Thor. And you wonder how your bother could betray you as he did before the destruction of the bifrost? Is it any wonder? Brother, indeed. Friend to him you are not. You may love him, but you show it poorly. Apologize to your brother. I will not allow you to bully him. Apologize. Now!"

Thor looked truly shocked, his eyes wide. Loki could not help the sly smile that crept across his face. "I am sorry, brother. I will behave better next time we meet."

"Good," Vor interrupted so that Loki did not have to speak. "Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me. This happens to be my day of rest and you've interrupted it."

With that, the goddess removed her robe, throwing it over the chair and dived into the pool.

All four men watched her with different expressions. Thor was still shocked, Barton was annoyed still, Iron man enjoyed the view, and Loki looked at her gratefully amused. He stood up, adjusting his shorts as he did and pushed down his sunglasses so that they rested just below his eyes. "Well, you heard the lady. Good day, gentlemen."

Stark actually laughed as he turned on his heels. Both Thor and Agent Barton told him to shut up as he chuckled back into the great hall in their own way.

When they were finally completely out of sight Vor came swimming back to the edge of the pool. "Was that too dramatic an exit?"

"You, my darling, are a diva. Their faces were priceless."

"The nerve! To question me in that manner. To question you!"

"I believe what you just did was called a 'bitch slap'. You just made my brother your _bitch._ I am very impressed," Loki knelt down beside the water, sitting back on his haunches.

"I am impressed as well. The man that came to me months ago would have beaten that mortal within a second of his rudeness. You showed great restraint."

"He is not worth the trouble," Loki told her as he brushed a strand of hair away from her eye. She lifted up slightly in the water so that her arms were crossed over the ledge. "No one has stood up like that for me before. It was very nice. I have never felt that sort of pride before either."

"Nor have you ever been that truthful. You told him the truth without fear or worry of what any would say. You have grown. And for that, I think you deserve a reward," Vor touched his hand.

"What sort of reward?" He asked her. As he did he felt something wet drop on his bare feet. She did not answer him, instead she turned and began to swim gracefully towards the grotto. He held up the damp black object and realized that it the top of her bathing suit.

Loki threw back the suit and dove into the water after her, losing his glasses in the process. She was a quick swimmer, already in the grotto which was simply lit with a couple of oil burning lamps.

The water was much warmer in the grotto and deeper than Loki imagined it would be. But there were also underwater shelves where Vor was sitting, one of her arms across her breasts which were just below the water. The prince quickly swam to her and leaned in for a deep kiss. She took it hungrily as his hand moved her arm away from her chest and the other took her other wrist so that she might not move to cover them. He took a large gulp of air after he pulled away before dipping below the waterline.

Her breasts were beautiful, truly. He leaned forward while still under the water and kissed one and then the other. He only came up when gasping for air, clutching her waist and resting his face against her shoulder. She held him to her, kissing the top of his wet head.

"I thought I couldn't have you," Loki said to her quietly.

"Not yet. When the time is right."

"And when will the time be right?" He pressed her gently, kissing the top of one of her soft breasts.

Vor looked at him sadly, pushing his hair out of his eyes and behind his ear. "Oh, my prince, when we are both free to be ourselves completely."

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter. Vor is feisty. **

**Oh, and foreshadowing. Yeah, I'm not too subtle. Did you see it? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

Loki rested his head on Vor's stomach, one of his hands lazily groping one of her breasts. They had taken to spending part of their afternoons, well until the moon had risen in the sky, outside by the water. They even started eating outside.

Loki had refused to give Vor's top back to her. He claimed it was his gift and he intended to keep it. So, she went topless. She was not shy about her body, thankfully.

Vor told Loki she thought he only enjoyed it so because of her bare chest, but there were more than just those reasons that he enjoyed the outdoors. The sun was good for him, he felt. He had grown strong in the water, lean. Even his skin had started to take on just a light glow. Vor was especially sun kissed, new freckles appearing on her flesh daily.

Loki enjoyed keeping a tally of them. So far he had counted over three hundred freckles on her skin, or at least the parts he could see. He had kissed each one of them. Even those on her feet and knees.

Vor played with her prince's hair as she covered her eyes with one of her arms. Together they were peaceful, something Loki was not use to. He had grown to love it though.

"One day, I will not be able to stop myself," Loki said out of the blue.

"Yes, but that day is not today," Vor said softly, not bothering to move her arm.

Loki huffed quietly, almost hating the fact that she was right. He simply wanted to take her, but he had more respect for her than that. He was mischievous, not wicked or cruel. He would not hurt her.

He pressed his face into her stomach, kissing her hips just where the bathing suit sat. Vor continued to stroke his hair, making no moves to stop him. Loki knew how she enjoyed being pampered with his mouth. He was doing more than that. He was worshiping her.

"Roll over so I can kiss the other side as well. I do not want it to grow jealous," Loki said with a little grin against her belly button.

"I thought kissing a person's ass was a bad thing," Vor giggled. Loki forcefully rolled her over, making her laugh even harder.

"But with an ass as fine as this? No, my darling, it is not a bad thing at all," he said, nipping at the place just where her fleshy bottom began to shift into her thigh.

"Stop," Vor laughed loudly, practically squealing it. "Stop that! It tickles."

"Even more reason too," he began to bite harder, making her scream and laugh, struggling underneath him. She tried, and failed, to hit him with her arms. They would have played like this for a bit longer if a servant had not come to the pool. "Oh, what is it?" Loki asked with a frown, laying his head on the curve of her back.

"Milady, a messenger arrived a few moments ago with a note for you."

"Give it to me," Vor held up her hand as she propped up on one of her elbows. The man did what she asked and she tore the paper open easily.

"What? Has my brother finally learned some manners?" Loki smirked as he thought about the last time his brother visited. He had no idea how long ago it was. Time meant nothing really to him. There was no reason to keep track of it and because of his happiness, it simply flew by.

"No, the queen requests an audience with us tonight," Vor answered him as she sat up. "Please send a message back to the queen. Please tell her that we would be delighted for her to join us at dinner tonight. Tell the cooks to prepare a feast fit for royalty. I want a fine meal set out for her. Get out my best bottles of wine."

"Yes, mistress," the man bowed and walked away.

"Frigga is coming here?"

Vor stood and quickly placed on her robe. "Yes, your mother is coming. I must make sure things are prepared. I must prepare myself."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Loki asked her.

Vor bit her lip as she thought, finally shaking her head. "No, my darling prince. No, simply get yourself ready." She began to hurriedly walk towards the house before stopping to turn back to Loki who was right on her heels. "Yes. There is something you can do. Call her your mother. She is that. I know that you still love her. You still love your family, even if you're still angry at them. Please, try to be kind. I know it breaks her heart."

"As you wish."

With that, the goddess disappeared into the depths of the house. Loki decided it was best for him to get cleaned up and dressed. He had nothing else he could do. When he made sure his hair was clean and neat, as was his face, he dressed in the finest outfit in the closet that he could find.

Simple black pants and a deep green silk shirt that was covered in a long black robe that fell to the floor is what Loki chose. Fine black leather boots that were buffed to a shine came up nearly to his knees. They were stiff and uncomfortable, but were in better shape than the scuffed up ones that he favored.

When he had nothing else to do he sat and stared at the fire for a long time, his fingers curled underneath his bottom lip as he thought about everything and nothing at all, all at the same time.

Finally there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Loki called. It was his own personal servant. "What is it?"

"The lady is ready for you. She waits for you at the great stairs. The queen should arrive shortly," he bowed before hurriedly going out the door again.

Loki stood and smoothed his robe before making his way towards the stairs that led to the front foyer. What he saw standing there waiting for him, just him, was breathtaking.

The goddess was wearing a black and green silk dress that trailed the floor, not just any green though but the green of his house. The green of his eyes. The dress left her shoulders bare though it had long sleeves that covered her hands. The bodice hugged her stomach and pressed her breasts pleasingly upwards. Her wild red hair was curled and piled on top of her head so that it exposed her long, freckled, neck where a black choker pressed against her skin with an emerald dangling from the leather. Her makeup was equally dark, making her own green eyes seem even lighter. Even her nails had been painting green.

When Vor saw Loki she curtsied low, lowering her eyes to the floor. "My prince."

"I have never encountered a more beautiful creature in my life," he told her as took her hands into his own. Vor blushed lightly, smiling as her eyes still rested on the floor. "You look like a queen."

"I am no queen," she shook her head shyly.

"Not yet," Loki told her as he kissed her neck. He did not wish to mess up her makeup.

Before Vor could respond to his words, the front doors open. Frigga stood at the head, a small entourage of people following behind her. It was her handmaidens and personal guard. Loki offered Vor his arm and together they walked down the stairs together to greet his mother.

Vor was the first to speak. She bowed low once again before taking the queen's hands and pressed kisses to her cheeks. "My queen, it is a pleasure to receive you in my home. It is an honor to be in your presence."

"Thank you, my darling, for your kindness and generosity. It is a pleasure, truly, to be here," she smiled but her eyes were focused on her son. Vor quickly stood to the side so they could greet one another. "My son. My beautiful son. You look so well!"

Frigga threw her arms around Loki, kissing both of his cheeks. Loki could not help but laugh as he hugged her in return. He could not even be sarcastic with her. "I am well mother. Very well. It is good to see you. I have missed you."

"I missed you as well," she kissed his forehead before stepping back. Almost embarrassed she smoothed his robe and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "You've cut your hair. It looks so lovely. It suits you."

"I think it does as well," he agreed as he offered his arm now to his mother. Vor walked on the other side. "You will have to tell me of all the news in Asgard. I have been very disconnected here."

"That is part of the reason I am here," Frigga said in a quiet and almost sad tone. "I wish this was just a social call. I... I would have come sooner but I wasn't sure if you wanted me to call on you."

"Mother, you can come whenever you desire. I am always happy to see you, even if you look so sad."

"Milady, if you so desire we can speak during dinner," Vor offered as she opened the door to the great dining hall for them. The large table was laid out with delicious looking food from meats to breads to vegetables to desserts.

"Thank you, please," Frigga nodded. Loki led his mother to her spot at the table, pulling her chair out for her. A servant instantly came and poured her a large glass of wine. Vor sat at the head of the table, Loki to her right. Their plates were made but no one touched their food as they waited for the queen to speak.

Finally, she sighed. "I've come to warn you. Warn you both."

"Warn us about what?" Vor asked quietly taking a sip of her wine.

"War is coming. It threatens not only Asgard but Midgard as well. Perhaps even beyond."

They let those words soak in for a moment before Vor spoke again, "if Odin desires my legions, all he must do is ask. I will come to battle with him. I shall do my duty to protect the realm."

"He has said nothing, yet. There have been but small skirmishes fought as of yet."

"My queen, you seem worried. We have been at war before. Odin will not fail us. He has always been victorious. He will lead us to victory once more," Vor said with a reassuring smile.

"Something is different this time," Frigga shook her head as she pushed away her plate. "I can feel it. I can see it in my husband's face. In Thor's. They have held Thanos at bay so far but it's as if these battles are but distractions. Something bigger is coming. We must be prepared."

"Of course, my queen," Vor nodded her head. "But there is more, isn't there? Something more you're not telling us."

"An agent of Thanos, who was under direct order from him... He got into the palace and came into our bed chamber while we slept. Thankfully Odin was able to kill him before he harmed either of us but before he died he told us that Thanos had fantastic plans of torture for Loki for his 'failure' and that he would make you know true pain. That he would give you something worse than death and that he would take all the things that you love and force you to watch them die," with that, Frigga began to cry as she looked away from her son.

"Mother," Loki got out of his chair and went to kneel beside the queen. "Mother, I am fine. I will be fine. There is no place more secure than here. I didn't even realize that there was anything going on out there until you told us. Do not fret."

"It was just so horrible," she sobbed. "Oh, Loki. Loki, my darling son, I am so worried for you."

"Mother, I promise," Loki tried to laugh lightheartedly to show that he meant every word, "I am well. Better than well. I am happier than I have ever been in my life. Let Thanos come. He will hurt none of the people that I love. I will rip him to shreds with my bare hands. He will not stand a chance. I no longer lack conviction."

Frigga petted her son's hair lovingly, sniffling as she attempted not to weep. "My, you have changed."

"For the better, I hope."

"Very much so."

"My queen, I promise to protect your son with my life. Thanos, or anyone else for that matter, will have to go through me first. I swear to you that he is safe by my side," Vor said, touching Loki's shoulder. He reached up and took her hand, bringing it to his face so that he could press her palm against his cheek.

Frigga looked between them but said nothing. She just smiled. "Thank you," she whispered. "Why don't we eat now? We don't want to let this wonderful food go to waste."

The queen stayed and ate and talked some more with them both. They laughed together and smiled together. At the end of the evening Vor left Loki alone to walk his mother to the door. When they stood in front of it he took her hands and kissed her forehead. It surprised even him how much he truly had missed her and how good it was to see her again.

"Please give father and Thor my best regards," Loki said politely.

"I will," she assured him. She paused for a moment before starting again "Darling, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"The Lady Vor... and you? Are you?"

"Are we what?" He asked with a laugh. He liked seeing his mother slightly uncomfortable. She wanted to know badly but didn't know the proper way to ask. It wasn't as if she ever had to deal with Loki and lady problems. That was always Thor.

"Are you in love?" She finally said.

"I..." he stopped, trailing off as he thought of the right way to answer. He could not tell Vor's feelings because he did not know them. He did know his though. "I am very much in love with her, yes."

"She loves you as well," Frigga said as she kissed his cheek, patting the other. "I can tell. That is good. I am very happy for you both. It is unexpected."

"I feel as if it wasn't for her though. I have a feeling she knew this was what I needed, even if it wasn't what I wanted, all along. But she seems to possess magic far beyond my reach. Perhaps she can see the future," Loki said teasingly.

Frigga just smiled, giving him one last hug before she left. Loki found the goddess sitting quietly in the large library, a book on her lap but she wasn't reading it. She was gazing into the fire, much like he had done before.

"Milady, I have a request," he whispered into her ear softly.

"What, my prince?" She said in a soft breath, her hand coming up to cup the back of his neck.

"Take me to your bed chamber. I have never seen it. You have been to mine. Let me see where you lay your head to sleep, to dream your pretty dreams."

"I only dream of you," she answered him. Loki closed his eyes to kiss her neck and when he opened them they were in another room.

The room was a lot like his in a lot of ways. Vor's bed was the same white wood but it was carved to look like vines crawling up a thin trees. The canopy of her bed was a soft sheer blue, the curtains a sheer green. Her bedspread was a heavy dark brown with silk green leaves embroidered into it. It almost gave the illusion that you were laying on the forest floor, looking up into the sky.

To add to the illusion, the room had dozens of live flowers around in vases, letting their fragrance fill every inch of it.

Unlike Loki's room though the walls were heavy stone in different shades and there was no balcony either. There were no pictures or paintings. The carpet was thick and green, the fireplace twice the size of the one in his room. It was big enough for him to fully walk into it.

"This is not what I imagined," he told her as he stood completely straight. She was standing in front of him, her hands behind her back as she fiddled with her fingers nervously. "It's lovely though."

"You would like my bathroom, I think. The bath is huge and dug into the ground. It's much like the grotto in the pool. And the shower has three sprayers," she said as she walked towards the bed and straightened one of the curtains of her bed.

"You wore my colors tonight," Loki said suddenly, like he couldn't keep the words inside of him any longer. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" She asked of him, pulling herself onto the high bed. It was a few feet off the ground. He feet dangled off the edge as she leaned back on her palms.

"I want to hear it from your lips."

"You are a glorious man, Loki. And you have only grown more so. I..." the trailed off, shaking her head. "No, I am not going to stroke your ego."

Loki laughed as he walked over to her, placing his hands on either side of her thighs on the bed. "Because you love me. As I love you."

"Yes."

"Tell me. I want you to say it."

"I love you," Vor wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. She felt herself slowly being laid back on the bed with her prince crawling on top of her. Her kissed her mouth hard, stealing her breath and her sense. She struggled to hang on to him, as if she didn't she would fall from the bed.

"Do you remember how I told you that one day I wouldn't be able to hold back?" He pressed her dress upwards, the palm of his hand pressing against her thigh. "And you told me that day wasn't today? Let me convince you otherwise."

"Loki," she whimpered as he pressed his palm in between her thighs. "Loki, we shouldn't."

"Why?" He asked against her neck. "I cannot wait one hundred years for you. I cannot wait another moment for you. You have said it. You have said you are my _love._ Now become my _lover."_

He could feel her giving in, her legs spreading as he massaged her through the fabric. He was so close. But of course there was a knock at the door.

"Dammit! No! Go away!" He shouted but of course the person did not respond. He only responded to his mistress.

Vor pushed Loki's hand away as she sat up. "Come in."

"Ma'am, you are needed in the court room right away. It is urgent," the man said in a calm voice but it was obvious by the way that his eyes danced around the room that inside he was fretting.

Vor got off the bed and walked over to him, grabbing his hand. As she did she closed her eyes. Heavily she sighed, "I see. Yes. Urgent. I will be down in a moment. Make things ready."

"Yes, mistress," he bowed and hurried out of the room.

"I must go. I have work to do. Feel free to stay in here if you wish. Use the bath if you desire," the goddess said, not looking back at the disgruntled fallen god. When he didn't say anything she said, "I am sorry."

"Don't go down there. It can wait until tomorrow. Let us have tonight."

"I can't," she almost cried. "I wish I could, but I can't. There is no time to waste and I can't explain now. I'll come to you later and tell you what I have just seen. It is not good though." Before she said anything else her clothes shifted into what Loki called her battle dress but the leather choker with the emerald remained. "I love you. We will have other nights."

When she was gone he cursed loudly to himself. Instead doing any damage to her room he went to his own and threw some things around. It didn't really hurt anything that could not be fixed, but it made him feel slightly better. He did not like being denied when he was so close.

He was in love, giving himself fully to her. Now all he wanted to do was claim her as his own.

* * *

**Reviews = Love :)**


	10. Chapter 10

** Kind of an emo chapter coming up. Emo Loki anyway. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki did not see Vor for three solid days.

And it nearly killed him.

The first day when he didn't see her at dinner he assumed he had upset her enough that she did not wish to see him. He had pushed when he shouldn't have. He knew that and he felt guilty for doing so. His newly stated emotions made him bold, overly so.

Guilt was a new feeling for him and he didn't enjoy it in the least.

He decided to give her the space she needed the first day. But then on the second day she did not appear at breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner.

He ate alone in the dining room, the room feeling far too big for his tastes. He hated it. He hated this new loneliness that he felt. He had become use to having her near. He had become use to her presence and now that she was gone he felt more alone than he ever felt before, including the time he spent floating through time and space.

He never knew that there could be a feeling like that.

He had laid his heart out for her on a golden platter and she had taken it. He had thought that he received her heart as well but he began to question it.

So, after dinner on the second day he went searching for her throughout the entire house. She was in neither library, the pool, or any of the other rooms he had gone through. And her room no longer smelled of her, the fire in it long since cold.

Finally he came to room that he was judged in, one he had been avoiding for a very long time, but the guard stopped him from going in.

"Is the lady in there?" He asked him.

The guard, of course, said nothing.

"I want to see her. If she is in there, I wish to speak to her," he said in a growl but he had no idea exactly what he wanted to say to her. Perhaps that he was sorry, that he missed her and that he would be better. He would make no other sexual advances on her until she was ready for him. He would wait a hundred or even a thousand years.

Once again the guard said nothing. So he stepped forward and began to pound on the door with his fists. "Milady!" He shouted, "Milady, please! Vor!"

He shouted and shouted and just as he was about to give up the door opened but it was not his beloved. It was one of the speaking servants, the one that had come to her room the other day.

"The mistress wishes for me to apologize to you for her long absence, and for not allowing you in, but she has not left this room since your mother's visit. She is very busy and will be so for a very long time. She wishes for me to let you know that as soon as she is done she will come to you in your chambers, no matter how late it is. She wishes me to let you know that she misses you very much," he said and though he had no expression on his face, his eyes were uncomfortable.

"She has been in there the entire time?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why?" Loki demanded.

"A small band of warriors were captured trying to break into Odin's hall. The Allfather has asked mistress to see all of their secrets so that they may know their enemy better," the man explained. "She also passes judgment on them for their many crimes.

"How many?" Loki asked, putting his arms behind his back.

"I do not an exact number. Mistress has read and judged over fifty men so far."

"Read?" Loki looked at him curiously.

"Read their minds, to see their secrets."

Loki just nodded as he sighed. "Please tell your mistress that I miss her as well. Tell her I will be waiting for her with baited breath. Tell her that I love her."

The man bowed deeply before returning to the other room. Loki watched the doors for a long time, wishing she would come out of them but she didn't. No one came or went. So finally he returned to his own room to sleep. He had no desire to swim or to read, even less so to eat or drink.

The next day he took in no food at all. He felt no hunger, only sadness.

It was maddening.

When it was late on the third evening he tried to sleep, his head heavy and tired but his eyes refused to shut. He felt like an idiot, pining over a woman the way he was but even that thought did nothing but made him feel guilty for referring to her as a simple woman. She was far more than that. She was a goddess, his goddess.

When the door slowly cracked open, letting just a slit of light shine through he automatically sat up. Vor was standing there looking so... _empty._

"Did I wake you?" She asked.

"No," he assured her, coming out of the bed and coming over to her. He took her into his arms and held her to his body, kissing the top of her head.

When the door was safely shut behind her and she was resting securely on his chest Vor began to openly weep, clutching onto Loki's shirt.

"Shh," he hushed her. "What's the matter?"

"The horrors that I have seen cannot be unseen," she cried. "My Prince, oh they were so horrible. The things they did. The things they were commanded to do. Crimes of such vulgar brutality. Thanos does not wish to wage war. He wishes to destroy all living things. Oh, my love..." she began to cry even harder. "So much blood. So much. So much death."

He held her tightly, rocking her gently as he rested his hand on the back of her head. He had no idea how to deal with her agony. Blood had never bothered him and he knew that she had been in battle before herself so what she saw... well, it must have been truly awful to be so shaken and obviously disturbed by the whole scene.

She cried and cried until finally she began to gag on her tears. She tore violently away from Loki and ran into his bathroom, throwing her body over the sink so she could vomit. But nothing came from her stomach, not even bile. She gagged and wretched, clutching the sink with her trembling fingers. Loki walked calmly after her and pulled her hair away from her face. He brushed it with his fingers, twisting it so that it would not be in the way. That's when he noticed her back.

Magic was so draining, having a way of making you feel nothing but tired and hungry when used. And that's only after a few hours. He gazed at her back and how her shoulder blades protruded far more than he remembered. Her skin was like ice and about the same color as snow.

"When was the last time you ate?" Loki asked her as she rested her head against the marble sink, her forehead covered in a heavy sheet of sweat.

"I've consumed nothing. I have no desire to eat."

Loki sighed heavily before scooping the weak creature up in his arms and carried her easily over to the bed. She didn't bother to fight him. When she was covered in a blanket he walked to the door and for the first time he asked something of his own personal servant, despite not trusting him.

"Bring me and your mistress a meal. Something good for weak stomachs. A light soup, rice, bread. Bring some warm honey spiced wine as well," he told him. The man bowed deeply and walked out of the room.

"I do not wish to eat," Vor rolled to her side and curled into herself. Loki was going to tell her that she had to consume something and that he would eat with her but before he could it was like she realized what she was wearing. Her white dress offended her as if itself was soaked in blood and she ripped it violently from her body, leaving her in nothing but her white corset and white panties.

Even if she was frail and thin, she was beautiful. Loki wanted her so badly that he ached. Instead of acting on it though he walked to the bed and covered her once again with the blanket until it was up to her chin. She did not cry simply because there were no more tears to give but her body silently shook.

"Oh, my love, you are here with me now and you are safe. You will feel better after you eat and rest. Ah," he stopped her with a gentle finger on her lips when she began to argue, "you will eat. Then you will sleep in my bed with me. I will keep the danger away."

"If only you could, my sweet prince," she whispered in return.

He brushed the hair from her eyes, "I will protect you with my life. And that is why you must eat."

With a little nod she succumb to his wishes. How was she to argue with that?

When the food had finally come Loki shooed away the one that brought it, taking it off the tray himself. First he poured her the wine as she sat up in the bed, watching him curiously.

"I have never taken care of anyone before," he said as he brought her the goblet of the warm liquid. She drank it slowly, some color coming back to her cheeks.

"You are a natural," she teased him lightly as he brought her a piece of buttered bread on a napkin. She pulled the blanket up to her lap, placing the napkin on top of that. She broke off a piece and took a small bite. "I can come to the table. I don't wish to make a mess of your bed."

"It's our bed," he told her. "For tonight, anyway."

She place her bread and wine in Loki's hands before slowly pushing her way out of the bed. She seemed slightly weak and she wobbled, but she did not fall. She didn't seem to notice her lack of clothing either. She had worn less around him though as of recently.

Loki tried to pull out a chair for her but Vor would not have it. She pushed him gently down into the seat and sat in his lap. This sudden burst of energy surprise him, but he was not one to argue with it. Vor's legs hung off the arm as she laid against him, slowly sipping her sweet wine and eating her bread.

"You haven't eaten either," Vor accused him softly. She offered him a bite of the bread he had buttered for her. He took a small bite before bringing a spoon full of orange thick soup up to her mouth. She took it without question.

Slowly they feed each others fill. It was a slow process but it was pleasant for them both. When they were done and Vor had drained her goblet she laid against the fallen god sleepily, her head lulled upon his shoulder.

Loki felt like he had come back to life, the idea of sleep far from his mind. He had never seen her this way before. He dragged his finger of her jaw so that she looked up into his eyes. "You are a beauty."

"You are sweet," she commented, nuzzling his jaw.

Loki picked the woman on his lap up easily and brought her back to the bed where he laid her underneath the covers. Though he was in no way tired he crawled in beside her and brought the blanket up around him. She rolled to one side, facing him, one of her hands underneath her cheek and the other resting on Loki's hip. He propped up on his elbow and watched as she drifted off into sleep, all the while stroking her arm.

The prince had never watched anyone sleep before, nor had he ever had a desire to before but to watch her in such a peaceful state was lovely. It was relaxing even. He had never realized how taxing her duties must have been because soon as her brain shut off years dropped from her features. She went from being a mature woman to a dreaming young girl. Loki could only imagine what she saw in her sleep. He wished more than anything that they were sweeter than his own dreams.

It was long after the sun had risen in the sky that Vor began to stir from her slumber. Loki rested some, but he was awake and smiling when her eyes fluttered open.

"I am not sure how you can sleep with the monster children check under beds for is staring at you," Loki teased her lightly. The teasing held something else though, a nervousness, a worry.

"I would rather have you in my bed than under it," she told him as she stretched her arms far above her head and yawned.

"So," Loki began as he shifted into his frost giant form. It was the only magic he had left, the only one granted to him. It was the only one no one could take away from him, except for Death. "I do not frighten you at all? Am I not a monster?"

"No," Vor said as she brought her hand up to his face so that could trace the lines of his blue skin. "You are marvelous."

Loki quickly shifted back and took her fingers into his hands, "does that not cause you pain? Does that not burn?" He looked at them, seeing where it had seared her flesh with his frosty temperature. He hadn't expected that she would touch him like that.

"Yes, but the pain is worth it. I wish I could kiss you like that," she said with almost a dreamy smile. "It would be a pleasant pain."

"Yes, but I wouldn't hurt you like that. I could not," he said almost angrily. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"It makes me feel alive. You make me feel alive," she told him as she moved closer to him. She ran her hand over his chest, pressing her hand against his heart. "My prince, please do not ever doubt me. I shall never run from you. I have seen all of you now. You have nothing you can hide from me. I have seen all of your cruelty and all of your crimes and I still love you. I have loved you for a long time. Do not think a little chill shall frighten me away."

"So, why do you still deny me?" Loki asked as he place his hand on her hip underneath the blanket. He ran it from her hip, down her thigh to her knee. Grabbing it quickly, he hitched it over his own hip. "You know my secrets. You know my desires. You know that I want you. I am truly myself with you, as I have never been with anyone else. What stops you now? Is it simply because I am your prisoner? I would not leave your side now if you offered me the world. You could offer me the nine kingdoms and I would not leave this bed."

"Who says it is you that is not free?" Vor asked him curiously. She took his face in her hands and kissed his mouth lightly. Before the door even opened the goddess was getting out of the bed. "Yes, yes. I can sense it. More have come for me."

"What?" Loki looked at the man who simply bowed and walked out of the room. Then he looked at Vor. "No. You can't go back to that! I saw what it did to you last night. You were nearly broken. You have barely rested and you should eat some more."

"You are quite the care giver when you put your mind to it," she said to him. With a heavy sigh, her dress reappeared on her body.

"You must eat, at least."

"I will not do what I did last time. I cannot do that again. They will have to wait. Odin will have to wait. It nearly killed me. I will eat again. And I shall sleep. Have lunch sent up to my room and meet me up there, yes? I need to bathe as well. But, I must at least get things arranged downstairs before it becomes chaos," Vor tried to comfort him but he wasn't. She walked back over to him and kissed his forehead. "My lovely prince, tonight I will show you my bath and why I think you'd love it. Yes?"

"Swear to me?"

"I swear," she pressed her forehead against his, just brushing the tip of her nose against his own before making a move towards the door.

With sadness and more questions than answers, he watched her walk away.

* * *

**Foreshadowing, foreshadowing, foreshadowing lol**

**So, I'm gave you this chapter early as a birthday present. It's my birthday (October 5****th****). Someone might as well get a gift!**

**Reviews= Love**

**Love= chapters faster**

**Just saying ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

** Aw! Thank you so much for all the warm birthday wishes! Now back to your regularly scheduled programming. :)**

* * *

Loki arranged for a late lunch to be sent up to Vor's room, a much nicer meal than they had in the middle of the night. Roasted meats, delicious vegetables in creamy sauces, salads bright in color, and all the things he knew that Vor liked. He even made sure there was a dessert tray.

He waited an hour after the meal had arrived for her to come, becoming more and more anxious. He had drunk a bottle of wine all by himself, sitting in front of the fire cross-legged on the floor. He felt a cool breeze behind him and the fire flickered just a bit when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, that took longer than I liked. I had to argue with your father," Vor said as she leaned down to kiss her love's cheek.

"My father was here?"

"Yes. He was displeased with the information given to him. Apparently it was nothing new. I told him that I could only give him what I had. He doesn't like being disappointed," Vor sighed heavily as she walked over to the table and poured herself a glass of wine before coming to sit beside him. "Odin captured a small band of assassins and brought them here himself. He had me judge me in front of him. They literally knew nothing. Thanos holds the cards very close to his chest."

"So, the war is coming here now?" Loki asked absently, gazing at the fire still.

"Yes, it appears so."

"Did my father ask about me at all?" Loki asked suddenly, the thought weighing heavily on his mind. The wine was already getting to him and his empty stomach.

"No," Vor admitted quietly. She touched his knee, grabbing his attention, "he had other things on his mind."

"He always did," Loki replied solemnly.

The goddess took Loki's glass and put it to the side with her own. "Well, my love, you have my attention right now, undivided. You have it for the rest of the evening. I will see no one else, not even Odin, until the morning."

Loki leaned forward and kissed her lips for just a moment before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers, "may I ask you questions tonight? May have the answers?"

"You may ask me what you wish after we eat. You can ask me all you desire in the bath. How about that? I shall start the water now so it'll be ready by the time we're done eating," Vor said sweetly, touching his pouting bottom lip.

He simply nodded and quickly she sprung up as if she was excited, going into her bathroom to start the water. While she was in there she took the jewel from her hair and removed the leather collar from around her throat. She walked back over to the fire and offered her hand to the prince so that she could help him to his feet.

"Why do you look so sad?" Vor asked him when he stood, her fists clutching at his shirt.

"I... I do not know completely. Something tugs at me. I have many questions and I don't even know all of them. I feel as if I'm missing something very important about you and I do not like it. I don't like it in the least," Loki shook his head as he thought about the words he was saying, his eyes squinting as if they were looking for the answer.

"Loki, my love, I promise that you will know me completely... in time."

"But I wish to know you now. You know me. It is not fair."

"You are right. It isn't fair. I have an unfair advantage over you. I am not sure how to make things even between us. You must trust me that when I can find a way, I will. I wish to be your equal, completely."

"I do trust you," Loki assured her, frowning. "You are not my equal though. You are so far above me. To wish me your equal would bring you down too far."

Vor shook her head, taking his face in her hands, "no. Just no. No more of this. Let us not fret. Lets eat, my love. I am starved. Then I want to cleanse my body and I want you to help me with that."

"You tease me," the fallen god accused her weakly.

"And in the act of doing so, it tortures me as well," Vor smiled crookedly, a blush colored her cheeks. "Come on, food now. Please?"

"Of course," Loki said, denying her nothing. He couldn't if he wished to.

Loki ate very little, his mind troubled vaguely. It surprised him when the water had not finished filling the tub when they were done, Vor checking it once she finished her plate.

"Why don't you go into the bathroom and go ahead and get in? I'll bring us a couple of drinks and the desserts."

"Should... I, uh... um," Loki stuttered, something he didn't usually do. "Do you wish me to strip completely? Is that what you wish?"

"Yes, please. I will as well. I'll be there in a moment."

Loki looked at her curiously. "I thought you were shy about... _that."_

"I'm not shy. I just wanted some insurance," she looked at him slyly from the corner of her eye.

"And you don't need that now?"

"I trust you with my life, my love. I... I have never laid with a man in anyway. I would not be sadden if you were the first man I am with," she told him as she walked into her closet, taking the golden chain that hung around her waist off.

"Sadden you? Would it not please you? Would I not please you?" Loki pressed.

"You please me now in ways I have no ability to express," she came out of her closet, throwing an outfit onto her bed before walking towards him and taking his face. "What is this self doubt? You are Loki, God and Prince of Asgard and Jutonhiem."

"I wish to be the only man that you sleep with. I want to be the only man that ever pleases you," Loki said possessively, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. He kissed her hard on the mouth, her fingers digging into his hair.

"Mm," Vor hummed in pleasure before forcing him back slightly with the palms of her hands on his shoulders. "Bathroom. Strip. Get in the water."

"But, I want to talk."

"We will in the water. I swear. I feel unclean. I want to talk to you but it's hard to concentrate. It's harder to think in this state. Go!" She laughed, pointing at the door of the bathroom. "At the very least, my prince, check on the water."

"Fine," he grumbled as he went into the bathroom. He saw exactly why it took so long to fill up the bath. It was because it wasn't a tub at all. It was a pit that was made out of stone that was dug deep into the ground. Loki had no doubt that if he stood in the middle the water would go over his head. The edges of the small pool had a stoney ledge built it. The water was just over the seats.

Loki stripped from his clothing and set them onto the counter so that they wouldn't get wet. The tub had steps so that you could slowly get into the water, instead of just jumping in. He actually had to swim to the ledge to get to the seat closest to the large faucet.

A moment after Loki got arranged a tray of sweets and glasses appeared behind him on the large counter that encircled the bath.

When the water finally came to his chest Loki turned off the water and waited for Vor.

The goddess peaked around the door when she heard the water stop. When she saw that Loki's eyes were on her, she opened the door and stepped inside, clad in her sheer white robe. When she lowered her eyes to the floor she slid the garment off her shoulders and set it on top of Loki's clothing.

Now, he had seen her in that strip of clothing she called a bikini but it did not prepare him for seeing her completely nude so up close. She was delicious as she blushed, playing with her fingers as she bit her bottom lip. "Am I what you expected?"

"I expected nothing less than perfection and that's exactly what you are," the fallen god told her. She smiled slightly and walked into the water to join him. Instead of coming straight to the seat beside him she dunked under the water several times to wet her hair.

"Oh, that is so much better," she sighed as she swam up to him. Instead of sitting with him though Vor floated in the water so that she kept even with him in his sitting position.

"How am I to think with your breasts bobbing along like that?" Loki asked her, making her laugh quietly. She took his hands and pressed them to her chest with a wicked little grin. "That's not helping."

"Maybe not you..." She trailed off.

"Where has this badness come from?"

"You're rubbing off on me."

Loki couldn't resist a good come back, "not yet, I'm not."

Vor threw her head back in laughter before forming her mouth into an O, "how absolutely naughty! Loki, my my. Such a mouth. I am a goddess! Do you truly intend to do such things to me?"

"Yes," he growled as he pulled her onto his lap. She could feel the evidence of this truth pressing against her thigh.

"Oh," she breathed, all of her fight gone as the color left her face. Her chest began to heave rapidly as her pulse quickened. "My love. My lover."

"I want to be," he whispered. "Do you wish to be mine?"

"Yes," she said, pressing her mouth to his.

Slowly without breaking the kiss he moved her so that her back was pressed against his chest. Her head was completely turned to the side as she kissed him, her fingers knitted into his hair. As she pressed back against him, her bottom pressed against his manhood in a pleasing way. With one hand Loki spread her legs wide and with the other he took one of her breasts.

"I want to give you pleasure," he said against her mouth. "Have you ever done this to yourself?" He asked her as his fingers brushed against her clitoris.

"Yes, while thinking about you," she whimpered against his lips. She gasped as he pressed against it harder, harder than she would ever do it to herself, and began to massage.

Those words were the only ones he needed to egg him on. He massaged both her breast and clit, enjoying the sensation of her bucking against him as he did. She moved with him, her eyes closed as she writhed.

"My prince," she muttered as her head lulled against his shoulder, her feet finding purchase on the edge of the seat. "Oh, my _god."_

"I am yours," he growled against her neck, biting it gently.

It took some time but she came undone and almost took him with her in the process. When she finally caught her breath, she looked back up at him sleepily. "That was divine. I've never felt anything like that before."

"I am so very glad you enjoyed it," he nuzzled her ear, still feeling hot blooded.

"Tell me what to do to give you pleasure like that," she asked him. "Show me what to do."

Loki pursed his lips as he thought about all the things she could do to him, his imagination running wild. Finally he took her, lifting her easily, so that she resting on his lap with her knees on either side of his legs. Still her ass rested against him in a pleasant way, him simply pressed against the cleft. He took her hips and whispered, "rock against me," as he began to guide her.

The image of her sliding against him, her smooth freckled back arched in her own pleasure, would be something he think about for the rest of his days. The way she looked back with wanton eyes, her bottom lip between her teeth. The way she held her hair up with one hand and rested the other behind her for leverage. It was obvious from her expression that she was enjoying the action as well.

"Can you imagine doing this to me with my cock inside of you?" He asked her. "I would play with you as I did before. Oh, my lovely... to feel you be undone around me..." He ran his hand up her back, taking her hair in his hand before jerking her back for a rough kiss. She held the side of his face, kissing him as good as she got. She needed no more direction from him. She could feel him begin to twitch as he lost himself to his pleasure, him biting her shoulder to hide his moan.

He hid his face in her neck, breathing in her thick sweaty scent. She was panting, as was he, his arms wound themselves around her waist as he pulled her tightly against him.

After a few moments Vor broke the silence by saying with a laugh, "I should have known you would like to speak so dirty during your play, my silver tongued devil."

Loki laughed in embarrassment, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "Ah, yes. It's not something I've ever thought about before. I suppose I should have suppressed that until you've become more experienced."

"Why on earth would you censor yourself? It gives me something to imagine when I play with myself next," she told him as she pulled away from him. She swam to the other side of the bath to get her soaps and shampoos, all the while smiling at his gaping mouth.

"I'm going to love corrupting you," Loki stated simply.

"Oh, I have no doubt that both of us will enjoy it," she assured him.

After she bathed her body and hair Loki carried her to bed, not allowing her to dress and barely letting her get toweled off. He laid her out on the mattress, beautifully exposed to him. He crawled in beside her, covering them both with the blankets. Vor rested her head on his chest, playing with the wisps of hair that were around his belly button.

"You may ask your questions now, if you wish," she said, just glancing up at him with nervous eyes.

"Was the bath just a distraction to keep me from doing so?" He asked her curiously. He wasn't angry. She just shrugged.

"Not just," she finally said with a sad smile. "But it was part of it. It was a pleasant distraction."

"Why do you wish to avoid my questions?"

"Because I'm afraid of the answers."

Loki swallowed as he took this in, finally he replied, "nothing you can say will scare me off."

"We will see about that," was all she answered. "Go on though. I know they bother you."

"Where do you get your magic from? You are far more powerful than me."

"My mother," was her simple reply. "A gift from her."

"I don't remember your mother," Loki told her as he thought back. His memories were vague at best. He barely remembered her father who was simply a hulking shadow of an adult when he was a wicked child.

"She died when we were very young."

"How did you get magic from her?" He asked next. "How did she get her magic?"

"She was a very powerful sorceress. One of the strongest in the realm. When she died her magic was passed to me. It shall be passed to my children, if I have any, when I perish as well. It was the ways of her peoples."

"Why did my father give you the burden he has?" Loki asked next, frowning to himself. Her father was a god, but he was not of truth. She did not take his burden when he died.

Vor sighed heavily, "well, I suspect because of my mother. Those with magic aren't really known for the truth, as you can imagine. My father wanted me to be pure so he begged Odin to do something when my mother was pregnant. This is what he did. I think my father regretted it afterward. It turned my mother against him," she said thoughtfully. "He did not trust her and it killed their love. Eventually it killed her."

"I'm sorry," Loki rubbed her back slowly, feeling her soft skin underneath. "I do not wish you to feel pain of any sort."

"It's alright. I've come to peace with my parent's passings," she rolled over onto her stomach and laid her head on her arms which rested on his stomach. "Is that all you wished to ask?"

"What do you mean when you say you want both of us to be free? You said it was not me, so it must be you who is held back. What is it?"

Vor buried her face in her arms as she thought of the proper answer. He almost pressed her when she finally said, "Loki, I am always at your father's service. I may be a goddess but I am his slave. I will never be free of that."

"There is more to it than that," Loki said, shaking his head. "We are all slave to him. That changes nothing for me."

"There is more but I am not ready to tell you what that is. It is painful for me and it scares me. Can we stop?" She asked, suddenly sitting up like a frightened rabbit who has just been alerted to danger. The goddess drew her knees close up to her body and wrapped her arms around them.

"Vor, my darling. Whatever it is... it won't make me stop loving you. Does it upset you that much?"

Tears were already streaming down her face as she nodded. She quickly ducked her face into her knees and allowed her hair to hide her face.

"Then you can tell me when you are ready. Know that I will always cherish you, no matter. Remember that whatever it is, I have always done worse. I am the villain. You are the angel."

"You have no idea about the things you speak of," Vor smiled halfheartedly. "One day, I will show you. I promise. I just... I can't risk it now. Not when I just got you. Especially when I know how you feel about... It is not something I'm comfortable with. Someday, I promise."

"You've got me for the rest of our days," Loki put his fingers underneath her chin so he could draw her up in a kiss. She took it eagerly, laying back against the bed with him. "Do you want to sleep now? Are you tired?"

"Very," she nodded, pulling the covers completely over them both as she draped her thigh over his leg. They tangled up together completely, falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Finally some sexiness and a little bit of angst, but just a little. Some more action to come very very soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

** A little angst, a little happiness. You'll see what I mean! And some answers given!**

* * *

But their peaceful respite did not last long. Loki awoke to Vor beside him, screeching as if she was being stabbed with a hot poker in the back. Her body was lifted several inches off of the bed, her back arched as she clawed at her neck. Her eyes were open wide and unblinking, her hair crackling with energy around her head in a very dangerous way. She was going off like a magical alarm.

"Vor! Vor!" Loki shouted, unsure what to do. "What? What's wrong?!"

She didn't acknowledge him at all, she just continued to screech painfully, her hands clasping around her throat. Finally she rasped in a whisper, "they have come. They have come."

"Who has come? Who's coming, Vor?" Loki asked in a panic. He ran to the bathroom and quickly pulled on his pants before coming back in. He hated not having his magic at the moment. It was the first time he had missed it. "Love, what am I to do?" He begged her, frightened by her state. He had never seen anything like it before.

"They're here!" She shrieked as she sat bolt up in the bed. The goddess dashed from the bed and ran straight out the door.

Loki had no choice but to chase after her. He caught a glimpse of a black dress forming around her body, her feet still bare and slapping against the marble flooring.

"Vor!" He shouted after her, running as fast as he could. He actually slipped into a wall as he tried to take a corner too fast. His shoulder stung with the impact but he continued on.

"I want a legion in full combat ready positions!" Vor screamed as she passed a pair of guards. For the first time he saw them move, bowing to her stiffly before heading out. It was like seeing a statue come to life. "Defend the hall at all cost. The enemy is at the gate."

"What?" Loki gasped as he stopped, panting.

One of the talking servants came running up to Vor, making her stop and giving Loki enough time to catch up with her. "Mistress, his highness Thor and one of the human's from the avenger's is in the court. They require your immediate assistance."

"They brought them here! They brought the demons here," Vor looked back at the confused fallen god, but they were unseeing. It was like she was seeing a whole other world. She turned her eyes back to the servant. "Ready the entire army. It is time. We can no longer stay out of this. Ready the men for my commands."

"Yes, mistress," the man bowed before running off. Before Vor could take off again, Loki grabbed her arm.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"Thanos has sent his demons here. He is after both you and your brother," Vor said as she began towards her court room, pulling easily from his grip.

"Why? I mean, I know he wants me and he'd like to kill Thor. But, why come here now? They've made nothing but small moves up until now. What is their angle? Why now?"

"I don't know," Vor looked back before pushing open the double doors of the room that held Loki's judgment. It was the first time he had been in it since then. Both Thor and Captain Steven Rogers turned to look at the entering pair. When Vor saw what was in Thor's hand she shouted, pointing a finger at him. "Why do you bring that here, you fool!? I want nothing to do with Odin's toy. You have brought the enemy to my home!"

"Odin asked me to come to you, to ask for help," Thor said apologetically, his tone quick and urging.

"To do what? I am readying my armies already, Odinson. Did you have to bring that thing with you?" She demanded. She looked frightened of it. The prince couldn't understand why.

Loki just stood back, gazing at the tesseract which glowed in it's wooden box, a simple thing to hold an important gift. Calmly he took a few steps forward, his fists balled up at his sides.

"He asked for you to read the tesseract."

"Why?" Vor said more quietly now, her voice alarmed.

"I don't even know what that means," Thor admitted, dully. "Goddess, do you? Do you know what it is my father requires? He said you would know the truth."

Loki knew exactly what that meant and now he was terrified.

"She," Loki spoke up, coming to stand beside Vor, "can read objects as well as people. She can see their history. She can see what it has seen. You mustn't do this," he turned to her, taking her shoulders in his hands. "This is dangerous. This will harm you, I can feel it. No good can come from this!"

"Loki, he said it might be the only way to stop Thanos," Thor said hopelessly. "He threatens to kill us all. He is attacking earth as we speak. Please, you must!"

Vor didn't say anything to either of them. Instead she placed her forehead against Loki's chest so that she could listen to his heart beating rapidly. She kissed his cool bare skin before walking to Thor. She reached out to take the wooden box but drew her fingers back as if she was being burned.

"Thor, look at my eyes. What color are they?" Vor said desperately.

"Green," he stated as if she was simple. He did not understand the point of all this when they were in such a hurry.

"If they are any other color beside green when I am done with this deed... hit me. Beat me. Do what you must to knock me out. It will not be me, but a puppet. If Thanos gets control of my legions, he will destroy everything. Kill me if you must."

"No!" Loki shouted, "no, my love. All the more reason not to. Thor! You can't agree with this madness! You can't hurt her."

"Swear to me, Thor Odinson. Swear to me on your love for your mother, father, and brother. Swear to me on the life of your mortal lover that you will stop me if you must. This must be done." Thor looked at Loki but Vor shouted at him, "SWEAR IT!"

"I swear it on my honor," Thor finally agreed quietly.

"We better move this along people, we're running out of time here. We have no idea what's going on down there," Captain Rogers stated urgently.

"Vor-" Loki started to beg but before he could finish she picked up the tesseract from the box. "If she dies, I will kill you," Loki swore to both the men. "Powers or not. I will destroy you with my bare hands. She is all that I have!"

But neither of the men were looking at Loki, but at Vor who now hovered several feet off of the ground. Light poured from her eyes and mouth, her fingertips even. Her mouth was opened in an O shape as her head lulled backwards. Then it all began to change. Her hair began to crackle again around her head as the air around her body began to shimmer. Vor's body began to change, her skin turning green and her figure morphing into something large and snake like. As she grew, her dress ripped away from her body and fell in tatters to the floor.

"Holy hell!" Captain Rogers shouted as he took a step back and lifted his shield from his side.

The tesseract fell to the floor with a clatter.

"I have seen all," the creature hissed loudly. She no longer had legs but a long snake like tail that kept her lifted off the ground above the men. She brought her arms to her face to cover her eyes. "I have seen the universe."

"What have you done with the Lady Vor?" Thor demanded as he began to swing his hammer.

The creature laughed with great humor, moving her hands. Loki could see then that her eyes were a bright baby blue. The same color as the sky. Thor could see it as well. He began to think frantically of what to do.

"I am the Lady Vor! I am the Goddess of Wisdom and Truth!"

"Uh, Thor, you better do something about that. I don't think I have anything I can use against that..." Rogers muttered under his breath. Thor nodded, his hammer beginning to twirl around his head.

"Wait!" Loki shouted at them so forcefully that Thor stopped as his brother held up his hand, asking him to wait silently. Then it all began to click into place for Loki. He took several steps forward, drawing Vor's attention with his sudden movement. "So, this is it then? This is what frightens you? This is why you are not free?"

"Hideous, isn't it? I did not wish to tell you. I know how you feel about your other form. Is this not what a demon looks like?" She asked him, lowering herself down slightly so that she was only a half a foot above Loki. "Now you see what I truly am. Another gift from my mother."

"No. You are not hideous. You are the most beautiful woman I ever seen," Loki said in a low, smooth voice. "Nothing, and I mean nothing, will change that. I will not allow them to hurt you. I will serve you no matter. I will be your right hand, always."

"Brother, what are you doing!?" Thor asked but Loki didn't even look at him. He was too focused on Vor. He could not break his connection with her. Not now. Not when it was so important. Vor's eyes flicked over to Thor.

"Vor, look at me! I cannot lie. I will be your man, your servant, your slave, no matter what you do. I will not let these fools hurt you. I love you and I will love you no matter what," he slid his hands up her arms to her shoulders. "I promise. I will protect you from death with my own life, if I must."

"You are not frightened by me?" Vor asked as she lowered herself a little more, her words in a slight lisp with her newly forked tongue. "You do not turn from me?"

"I envy your power," he admitted to her as he stroked her face, he drew his hand behind her head and put his mouth on hers, kissing her just once. He pulled back, putting her forehead on his.

"I will destroy earth for you. It will be my present to you," she whispered. Loki smiled as tears began to form in his eyes. He brought her in for another kiss, this time even more passionate. He put all of his emotions into his touch.

Vor melted into his arms, putting her own arms around his neck. He wrapped his other arm around her tightly, holding her completely to his bare chest. They were skin to skin.

It nearly killed him but he allowed his body to change into the blue monster that was his true form. Vor instantly tried to pull back but his arms were already burning her skin. She screamed in pain, her form beginning to shift back. He kissed her neck, burning the flesh there before whispering, "I'm sorry, I couldn't let them hurt you. They could have killed you. I didn't know any other way. Please come back to me."

Vor went back to being the petite, pale, redhead that she normally was, falling naked onto the floor. The sound of skin against marble echoed in the hall, the crack of her head against the stone. Burn marks covered her body and Loki began to cry in anger at himself for hurting her. The tears instantly froze to his cheeks. She gasped violently for air, her eyes snapping open.

When he saw their color, he returned to his Asgardian form. "Vor, I am so sorry," he begged her. "Are you in much pain?" He asked her stupidly but he didn't know what else to say.

She did not answer him, instead she rolled onto her stomach and lifted onto her knees. She began to vomit so hard that it tore at her entire body. When she was done she crawled a few feet away from the spot and began to pound the ground with her palm. "ODIN! DAMMIT! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I SUMMON YOU NOW! I HAVE DONE THIS DEED! YOU COME NOW AND SPEAK TO ME LIKE A MAN! YOU WILL BRING RAGNOROK! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!"

"Ragnarok!" Thor repeated in a soft surprised whisper.

A crack of lightening rocked the house as Odin appeared, "how dare you speak to me like that!"

"Silence!" She shouted at him as she looked up at her spot from the floor, still panting with rage in her green eyes. "Both of your sons have been forced to be humbled! Do you have no idea why? It is your turn Odin. Coward and old fool. This thing you have made will kill us all. You bring our doom!"

"You will-"

"I will judge you, if you are not silent. Or do you not forget that I have that ability? Thor is ready to be king. You gave me this power. I have seen your crimes. Do not force my hand. You must listen to me," she roared at him. She was terrifying even if she was pale, burned, and nude on the floor.

Odin actually took a step back. "Tell me what it is that needs to be done."

"First, I must say this. I have seen new truths that were not only hidden from me, but from the prince Loki of Asgard. He was controlled by Thanos who has a piece of the tesseract for himself. He was just a puppet. He had no choice. He was made to believe otherwise. So, hear me, Son of Odin, this is my new judgment- you are found innocent of the crimes against earth. You will have your powers returned to you right now. For your crimes against Asgard in the destruction of the bifrost, you still cannot not have your lies. That is your only punishment. So, it shall be written..." she trailed off, looking at Odin who was looking at Loki in shock. He opened his mouth but didn't say anything. "SO IT SHALL BE WRITTEN! Give him his power back NOW! HE WILL NEED IT!" She hit the floor so hard with her fist that it cracked.

Odin raised his hand and with a crack of lightening Loki felt himself revived. Unlike before when he his powers removed, he felt like he could take over the world singlehandedly. He had never felt so strong before.

Instantly he was down beside Vor, healing her wounds with his magic and covering her nude form with a black and green dress made of velvet so that it would be soft against her heeling skin.

"Thank you," she looked at him with loving eyes, her words just a whisper.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You saved me," she touched his cheek. "How did you lie to me though?"

"I didn't. I meant every word I told you," he said as he touched her hair. She smiled shyly, forgetting they were in front of everyone. She nodded her head before sighing quietly. "Help me to stand. I am weak."

Loki slipped his arms underneath her and carried her to her throne. He sat her in it, kneeling in front of her. He suddenly remembered his state of dress and changed it into his princely attire.

"Not to interrupt, but what is Ragnarok?" Captain Rogers asked in confusion.

"End of days," Thor said dryly without emotion. "It means death. For us all. Father, how do we stop this? What must we do?"

Shouting could be heard outside as if the battle had begun.

"Vor knows," he said. "Do whatever she says. I must return to the palace. Thanos is making a move upon it."

With that, the Allfather was gone.

Vor leaned forward, resting her face in her hands wearily. Loki made a glass of water appear in his hands and touched her shoulder. "Drink."

First Vor cleansed her mouth before taking a long pull from the glass. She closed her eyes, her skin the color of ice.

"What are we to do?" Thor asked.

"Give her a moment!" Loki demanded.

"We don't have a moment!" The captain retorted.

"It's fine," Vor whispered. "I'm fine. Just tired. Thor," she turned her attention to Loki's brother. "You must take the cube to Niflhiem, take it to Hel. Thanos power comes from a piece of the tesseract but it draws it's power from this source. You must destroy the source."

"What can Hel do?" Thor asked her.

"The tesseract... it's more than an unending source of energy. It is life itself, or at least it has the ability to create life. To create worlds. The only way to destroy it is to place it in the river of the dead," Vor looked at him apologetically, like she wished there was another way.

"No!" Loki said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Asked the only human in the room. "You have to take it to Hell? Literal Hell?"

"Hel is the goddess of death and the ruler of the underworld. To enter her realm, you must be dead," Thor explained.

"You don't have to be dead to speak to Hel though," Vor corrected him. "Speak to her Thor, bargain with her. She is not unreasonable."

"She will require some kind of compensation though. That is her way," Thor shook his head. "She must be satisfied."

"If she will not do so willingly and requires a trade... Tell her that once the cube is destroyed and the realms are safe she may have my armies. Thousands of souls for the trade of just one. There is no death without life. Tell her this. And if she doesn't... come back to me and I will go to her."

"No!" Loki shouted. "You will not sacrifice yourself."

"No, you won't, goddess. No. I will take responsibility for this," Thor agreed with his brother. "You are needed here."

"Thor, you must go now. Once Thanos' power is destroyed his forces will turn against him. It is the only way to save your earth. Until then... You have my sword. I will go to battle in your stead."

"You have mine as well," Loki said, taking Vor's hand and kissing it. "I will not let you do this alone."

"I will return the captain and when I do, I will take my legions," Vor stood from her throne, some of her power restored. "You will have to ask the Allfather to return you to earth though since you will be without the tesseract."

"Thank you, milady," Thor bowed and turned to leave.

"Thor, wait!" Loki shouted nearly desperate as something came to his mind. "Vor," he turned to the goddess as he stood by her side and took both of her hands in his. "I cannot live without you. Please, be my bride. Be my wife."

The goddess laughed and kissed the god on the lips just lightly, "of course, your fool. This is not the time though."

"I do not want to die without knowing that you are mine totally. It is the only time. Thor, please. You can marry us. Right here, right now. We can have a ceremony after all of this and I will give you a honeymoon," he brushed his fingers over her cheek, smiling at her.

"She's right," Thor said. "Now is not the time."

Loki charged towards Thor and Thor braced himself for a hit that never came. Instead Loki took the back of his neck and rested his forehead against his. "Please, I beg you brother. Do this for me. Do this for me and I will earn back your love and your trust. Give me this. Give me a life. Give me a reason to live. I will never ask another thing from you."

"You'll always have my love, brother," Thor assured him before sighing. "Quickly. We must do this quickly."

"Of course," Loki agreed, turning back to Vor. She walked down beside him and took her beloved's hand.

"I'm not sure how to do this," Thor admitted sheepishly.

Captain Rogers sighed heavily, "Do you take her to be your wife?" He asked Loki.

"Yes," Loki smiled at Vor lovingly.

"Do you take him to be your husband?" He asked the goddess next.

"Of course. Until the end of our lives and beyond."

"Sounds good to me," Thor beamed, slapping his brother on the shoulder so hard that he lunged forward. "You may kiss your bride."

It was not a command he had to hear twice. He took her up into his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth, bending her slightly back. Loki kissed her like he had never kissed any woman before because he knew it might be his last.

* * *

**Dum dum duhhhh... **

**A battle is coming! **

**And yay, they're married! Betcha didn't see the whole snake thing and the marriage coming! There was some foreshadowing though. Did you see it?**


	13. Chapter 13

** Here comes the battle...**

* * *

"Let's go," Vor said as they pulled away from each others lips but they were still in each other's arms. It was hard to let go when they both only want to hold onto the other more tightly. Vor sighed quietly, looking at the blond god in front of her. "Good luck, Thor."

"Be safe, brother," Loki said with a small apologetic smile. It held no happiness in his leaving but it held a hope for a better relationship in the future.

"Uh, not to interrupt the love but uh-" Captain said as he took a step up towards the three Asgardians. Thor bowed to them before ducking out of the room room like a shot. "Alright, I guess I've been through stranger things," he muttered to himself. He had trusted Thor and now he was with two strangers, one he would most likely never trust fully no matter what he did.

Vor's attire slowly changed into that of battle armor that was leather and metal, silver and gold. Her hair wound itself into a braid down her back as a golden helmet covered her head. Loki wanted her instantly, smirking to himself as he gazed at her. She looked at him knowingly, taking his hand before offering her other to the human. "You can trust me. No harm will come to you. I will get you back to your people."

"Alright," the Captain said slowly, taking her hand in his own.

Vor looked back at one of her servants, "keep enough soldiers here to protect the hall. Send the rest to my location as soon as they're ready." Vor looked down and sighed heavily, squeezing both of their hands as if she was steadying herself. "Hold on gentlemen, this may be a bumpy trip."

Loki wound his arm around her waist as he closed his eyes. The tug that came with travel wasn't nearly as bad as when he had no powers. He could only imagine how Rogers felt, his face slightly green with the travel. With a heavy thud they all landed on a building Loki had been to before. They were on the outside of the newly rebuilt Stark building on one of the ledges.

"Oh, shit. Not you now. We're kind of busy here," Iron man said from behind his metal mask. He was floating several feet off the ground, his armor already fairly scuffed up.

Just then there was explosion behind them, throwing them all forward. A group of what only could be described as little blue demons came rushing in. The creature known as the Hulk grabbed two of them and smashed them together, instantly breaking their necks. It was enough to give the little devils a slight pause, Loki switching into his full armor as he readied himself. His weapon appeared in his hand, cool to the touch. He tightened his grip on the metal as he planted his feet firmly on the floor.

He was as ready as he ever was going to be.

Vor pulled a sword out of thin air and slashed two more in half in a single slice as they came closer to them. Loki stood beside her with his staff and skewered another two and threw them off the side of the building easily.

"I hate to say this," Loki said as he smashed one in the jaw, throwing it in the Iron man's direction, "but we are on the same side." The man in the red armor caught him before letting him simply drop off the side of the building.

"Like hell you are," muttered the black widow, shooting several of the creatures with extremely good aim. She hit each of them between the eyes and one between the legs. Vor stopped one from climbing onto her back, stabbing it in the side.

"They're telling the truth," said the captain loudly. "I'll explain later. She's bringing an army."

"Where's Thor?" Hawkeye shouted from some unseen ledge where he just kept firing arrows that seem to come from no where before switching to a gun.

"He's gone to destroy the tesseract," Loki explained, pressing his back against Vor's. Together they fought off several, dismembering them or throwing them off the building. "We're trapped up here. There isn't enough room. We are at a disadvantage."

"Lets take this party else where," Iron man agreed.

Vor took Loki's hand and just gazed at him, making him instantly understand what she was going to do. She turned her eyes to the red head not ten feet away from them, "hey spider, want a ride down?"

She looked between Vor and Loki for a moment before just shrugging her shoulders. She ran towards them, kicking one of the little beasts off the building as she did.

"Grab her arm!" Loki told Natasha. She obeyed without an argument. Within a moment they were on the outside of the building at street level. There were dozens of the little bastards destroying whatever they could could get their hands on. Iron man with Captain America came down next, the Hulk literally sliding down the side of the building. Agent Barton remained on the building so he could see better and take out what he could from a distance.

"Christ," the Black widow muttered at the effects of the supernatural travel wore off. "So, you're bringing an army?"

"They're coming now," Vor answered as she lifted her arms up in the air. And with her magic several hundred, if not thousand, of men appeared ready for battle. They were clad in gold armor, their white clothing shining almost offensively bright and pure. They were neatly lined up in row after row, weapons clutched in the ready positions. "PROTECT THE HUMANS AT ALL COSTS! DESTROY YOUR ENEMIES. TAKE NO PRISONERS! GO NOW!"

Eerily they went silently into battle, only the clanging of swords and shields making any noise. For a moment in time everyone just stopped and starred at the legions. Even the Hulk stopped, panting as he caught his breath.

"Well, isn't that impressive," Iron man finally commented. "But they're just going to keep coming unless we find Thanos."

"He'll find us," Loki said, gripping his staff a bit more tightly. "If anything else, he wants me. He wants to punish me. We won't be able to defeat him until Thor destroys the cube though. He has too much power now."

A new breed of demons began to appear which were much bigger and obviously stronger. They appeared around the group, hissing and showing their claws to the party.

"Break time's over," Captain Rogers sighed before beaming one of the demons in the head so hard with his shield that he knocked it completely out.

But the demons didn't really seem interested in anyone but the two gods in the middle of the humans. They fought them off as best they could with the help of the others but they began to overwhelm them. Without his permission Loki felt his anger grow to the point that he turned into his ice form, completely uncontrolled and wild. The demons hissed and growled at him in pain as they tried to touch him, burning themselves in the process.

"What a lovely idea," Vor muttered as she too began to change. She slipped into her snake form, hovering high above the creatures. She grabbed one and wretched his head upwards, snapping his neck before snatching another and sinking her teeth into his neck. When she pulled back her mouth was covered in blue oozing blood. "Did I mention that I'm venomous?"

"Remind me never to upset your wife," Rogers said as he smashed three more of the creatures into a car with all of his might. He threw them so hard that they actually moved it a good ten feet in the opposite direction.

"Glorious, isn't she?" Loki beamed proudly, simply punching and grabbing the things as he could. Soon they were all gone and silence echoed over them except for the heavy panting of the team as they tried to catch their breath.

There was not even the clanging of swords. Nor was there the hissing of demons or the cries of humans.

There were no soldiers in gold or blue monsters. Even the humans had gone, but they had left of their own accord. They were frightened, rightfully so. There weren't even bodies. There was only the destruction left behind.

Finally Vor broke the silence, "Hel took the deal. He destroyed it."

"Do you think he's dead?" Loki asked, turning his large red eyes in her direction. Suddenly he felt very frightened that he would not see his brother again. It made him realize that he truly did still love him, even if they were not of the same blood, even if he was still angry at Odin.

"If he is, his sacrifice will save us all," Rogers answered. "We need to find Thanos now."

Just then there was a roar so loud that it seemed like the entire world shook with fear. Iron man hovered in the air, looking around to find the noise. "Yeah, I get that Jarvis. Just find him, will you?" He breathed to himself, frustrated.

"You don't have to find him," Vor repeated. "He comes now."

He looked like a golum made out of blue and gray stone, perhaps twenty feet tall and half as wide. His shoulders were covered in armor, as was his head, but his chest was exposed. Loki thought him arrogant. He was not frightened of the Titan as he had been before. Instead he was simply angry that he put his beloved wife and his brother in danger. Not to mention his mother. He could feel his magic crackling at his fingertips, bolts of electricity and fire feeding his emotions.

The deviant was panting with his fist clenched at his sides. He roared again, making loose stones fall from the buildings around them. "WHERE IS IT!? WHERE IS THE TESSERACT?!"

"In hell which is where you're going shortly," Loki snapped at him.

"My mistress is Death. You do not frighten me, _child._ I am going to rip you limb from limb," Thanos threatened in an almost calm and collected voice.

"You will have to go through me first," the snake like figure of Vor hissed, lifting to her full height. Her hair literally crackled with magic.

Thanos actually laughed loudly, throwing back his head. "Oh, little goddess. Do they find you frightening in your natural form? Do you think they respect you? I aim to make us all equal in death. You should look forward to it. You have suffered much. We are alike in knowing what it is like to not be accepted by our people. You could join me now. Together we would be unstoppable."

"You talk a lot," Iron man interrupted, flying up in the titan's face. "I think it's time to shut you up," he said just before blasting him directly in the face. Thanos had not been expected it, not something so bold, and he had been distracted by the goddess. It did little damage but it did knock him off balance.

At least off balance enough for the Hulk to charge forward and grab one of his legs. He forced him down to the ground with surprising strength but it wasn't enough. Thanos kicked him off and into a building about three blocks away. Iron man blasted him again several times in the chest, but like before he did little damage.

"This isn't enough!" Loki shouted above the noise.

"Loki, take my hand," Vor told him. They were both in their other forms and he knew that it would hurt her but she had a purpose. He trusted her and whatever she was doing.

She yelled as he took his frozen grasp and soon the same scream of pain began to echo out of him as magic began to build up within them. He had no idea what she was doing but it felt like all the power in the universe was building up inside of him. Soon it finally became too much and bolts of lightening leaped from their fingers. It poured from their very pores, their screams gone silent, as they directed it in Thanos direction.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Could be heard from around them but neither of them could focus enough to know where it was coming from. Neither cared as they moved forward, more than themselves, but a living weapon.

Thanos laughed as he picked them up, trying to crush them in his palm but he could not. "What will that do to me, children of Asgard?"

"NOW!" Loki shouted just before he let the magic overcome him completely. It's like their entire being exploded in light and color, bolts of gold, silver, and blue filling the air. The wind around them turned icy as Thanos dropped them to the ground, his arm completely gone. He bellowed in agony but still he was not done. He reached for them again but his other hand was suddenly gone. He looked down at it in surprise.

Thor's hammer had returned to him already and he was swinging it in the air to build up it's power once more. "Not my brother, beast."

Vor was on the ground, spitting up the excess venom that was left in her mouth as she returned to her Asgardian form. One of her hands was nearly black but she ignored it as she gripped her sword. Loki crawled over to her, checking on her wordlessly. "The eyes. Go for the eyes. They are his weakness," she whimpered as she tried to stand. She could barely talk so Loki did it for her.

"GO FOR HIS EYES!" He shouted as he moved forward up the deviant's body, readying his staff for the strike.

"Copy that!" Agent Romanoff said as she scurried quickly up the helmet quickly and shot the beast several times in his right eye. Loki was next, shoving his staff as deep into his left eye as possible.

"How do we finish this?" Stark asked, readying his missiles that spun around his wrist.

"HIS MOUTH!" Vor answered him.

Loki knew this would be the right time to move and quickly. He grabbed the agent by the waist and threw her off of the beast just in time to miss being hit by one of the missiles. Luckily Rogers was there to catch her. Loki fell to the ground hard and he was so tired that he wasn't sure he could move.

It was Vor's turn to come to his side, helping him to his feet. She wrapped an arm around his waist and together they hobbled out of the way. None of the humans knew how exhausting magic like that could be.

Together, leaning against the wall of a building, they watched as Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, and Hulk basically ripped Thanos to shreds. The Black Widow was shouting, her fingers pressed to her ear, but Loki's ears were ringing too much to understand her. When Thanos finally death cries echoed she turned to the men.

* * *

"I'm getting no response from Hawkeye."

**We're almost to the end now... We've got two more chapters and an epilogue after this! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Almost to the end now... **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hold on tight," Vor said to Loki, gripping onto his side. It was just as much for herself as it was him, both of them leaning weakly against the brick wall in the alley way. The Black Widow came running towards them, her face serious but her eyes frantic. "Yes, we're going to him. I know you love him. Hold on."

"Love is-" The human woman began but they were pulled into a different location before she could finish her sentence.

"Love is for everyone," Loki finished for her as they came to the ledge of a building which had been Hawkeye's perch.

And he laid there, limp and his face drained of color. Blood was oozing thickly from different parts of his body.

"Clint!" She dropped down to her knees beside him and checked his neck to see if his heart continued to pound. "No pulse. Clint!" She yelled as she moved to start CPR on him. Vor touched her shoulder to get her attention. "No, he's not dead."

"No. He's not. Let us," Vor said gently, dropping down beside the body. Loki looked at her, exhausted. "You have enough for this. You do."

If she said it, he imagined it had to be truth. He nodded his head silently.

Loki knelt down on the other side of the body, looking to Vor for instructions. He honestly didn't know what to do. He thought the man was dead, though not long gone. His spirit was not so far from it's capsule not to be returned to it once again. Finally he asked, "what do you wish me to do?"

"Heal his wounds. Larger first. Start at the legs. One of them is broken. Make the bleeding stop," Vor instructed, cutting his shirt open with her sword. When she was done she dropped it to the side with a loud clatter.

Iron man was the first of the Avengers to come up beside the small huddle. The others had to find other ways of getting up to them, either by elevator or stairs. The Hulk was quietly turning back into Dr. Banner somewhere with all of his anger spent.

"Jesus Christ," Tony muttered.

Thor was the next after he finished with Thanos, disposing of his body. He skidded to a landing when he saw his brother and now sister in law trying to save the life of the human that had become his friend. The color was draining from Loki's face as he became more and more spent. Vor was not looking any better.

"Thor, give me your hand for a moment," Vor muttered, lifting up her burnt hand. "This may hurt a bit."

Thor gave her his hand without question.

It actually hurt a lot as Vor literally sucked some of the lightening out of his body and filtered it through herself and into the chest of Clint. She had so little of her own power left to give. Her hand laid across his heart, pumping the small bolts of electricity directly into it.

After the second shot he began to flail almost wildly, his eyes shooting open. "OH, GOD!"

Vor instantly pulled her hand away from both the men. When she did she fell back to sit on her bottom, hunched over in pain.

When Loki finished making all the bleeding stop he crawled over to his wife's side and pressed his face into her hair. "I can't heal his leg right now. You'd be better off taking him to the hospital."

"Thank you!" Natasha said as she dropped down beside Clint again and began to talk to him in a hushed whisper.

"Nat, what's going on?" He asked. "Did we win?"

"We did," she smiled, almost beginning to cry. "I thought you were dead there for a minute."

"Ugh, that explains the bright light."

"Actually, I think that might have been them," Thor laughed, filled with the joy of battle, at the couple huddled together on the floor. "I'm sorry I was not here sooner."

"I was worried you wouldn't be here at all," Loki mumbled. Thor slapped him on the back in a goodhearted way. All of his friends lived and the battle was won, his injuries long forgotten. In his eyes there could be no better end than this. His spirits were extremely high.

"I'd never miss a fight like this, brother," he beamed.

"So, what? You're really on our side now?" Hawkeye asked, eying the two with uncertainly.

"I... I was controlled by Thanos. I don't like you as much you don't like me, but I don't wish to make an enemy out of you or anyone else on this ledge. To protect my wife, my life, I had to protect earth," Loki explained, his voice weary. "We're not friends or anything but I won't do any harm to Midgard again."

"Great," Hawkeye growled as he laid his head back into Natasha's lap. "Wait, wife? You're married?"

"Oh yes, for about an hour now," Vor laughed quietly. "Let us hope our marriage isn't always this exciting."

"Ah, and I wasn't even invited to the wedding," Iron man quipped as he lifted up his mask to look at them.

"That's because we haven't had a wedding yet. We have been joined, but we haven't had a ceremony yet. I do believe Loki promised me one after our battle," Vor smiled, stroking her husband's hair weakly.

Loki could not help but smile at her, lightly kissing her forehead, "can we at least have a nap first? I'm not sure I have the energy to move."

"I think a nap is in order," Vor agreed. She pressed a hand to Natasha shoulder to get her attention, "get him to a doctor. His leg needs to be set properly. I'll try to return in a day or so to fix it completely but I do not have the energy for it either now. I barely have enough to get us home."

"Thank you," Natasha nodded as she took in the words. "For everything. We couldn't have done this without you... either of you."

Vor wrapped one arm around Loki's neck and slid onto his lap. "Lets go," she whispered into his ear.

With that they were in her bed. The both flopped back against the pillows, just glad to be somewhere comfortable and safe. They both barely had time to remove their shoes and armor before falling into a deep and heavy sleep, a sleep that could only be induced by the use of that much magic.

They slept perhaps a full day, barely moving at all. The only reason Loki woke himself was because of the gravel that was in his hair. It was starting to dig into his skin and he could no longer ignore it. Vor was already out of bed and readying the bath, walking around in the nude. Her body was covered in smudges of dirt and blood, her hair wild. Her hand was almost completely healed though, the skin pink and raw.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Loki said quietly from the bed.

"I'm not. We destroyed one of the greatest menaces in all of the nine realms. I'm healing. I'll be fine in a day or so," Vor smiled at him from over her shoulder. "The bath is almost done. I figured we needed it before we headed back to Midgard."

"Do we have to go?" He asked with a frown.

"Yes, I promised the woman. I keep my promises. I'm having some food brought up right now for us. It should be up here by the time we get out," Vor explained.

"So, we are really married now?" Loki asked her, sitting up and removing his shirt. Vor smiled to herself before turning to look at Loki. "You still want to be my wife?"

"With all of my snake like heart. If that's what you want as well."

"More than anything," he assured her. "You do realize the size of the wedding my mother is going to throw us is going to be massive, yes?"

"I was rather hoping," she grinned at him, making Loki roll his eyes.

"If that's what you want. That is what you get. But I will plan this honeymoon of ours," Loki said in a seductive voice as he came towards the nude woman that was now all his. He trailed his fingers over of the edge of her breasts, "in fact, it starts right now."

"You may have my virginity later," Vor pushed him away, her hips swaying as she walked into the bathroom. "I have to get cleaned up first. I am not going to suffer your smell while we make love for the first time."

Loki smelled his arm and grimaced. She was right, he did smell of sweat, blood, and leather. It was not a pleasant scent. "Fine, if we must. Let us bathe and go to earth so we can return. But then we are not leaving this room for a full week for no one. Not even my family."

"Sounds like a perfect idea to me," Vor answered as she sunk deep into the water.

Loki washed her hair as if she was the most delicate thing in his universe. In a way she was. With her he wanted to make up for past sins and create a brighter future than he had every been able to imagine before. She obviously enjoyed the attention as she sat on his lap, letting the lather roll down her back and chest. Lovingly she did the same for him, giving Loki the attention he deserved.

With no acts towards lusts, Loki wrapped his arms around Vor's waist as they rested in the water. They were both still tired from the fight. She rested her head on his shoulder, running her fingers over his chest.

"I have a husband," she said almost in reverence. "How is this even possible?"

Loki chuckled because he felt the exact same way. "A husband who is not a villain."

"That part is not so surprising to me," she grinned up at him. "Oh, you were never the villain to me, my lovely silver tongued devil."

They kissed for a moment until they heard the sounds of someone in her room, arranging food at the table for them to eat. The smells of nourishment started to waft into the bathroom, making both of their stomachs growl loudly in demand for food.

Wordlessly they got out together, simply in towels to go and enjoy their meals. It was lighter fare, which is exactly what both of them need. It was soup, bread, rice, and milk sweetened with honey. They dressed in silence, Vor dressing in a nice dress that was something worn in the mortal world. It was a light green sundress with a pair of sandals on her feet. She made some clothing for him appear out of no where, a pair of gray slacks and a button down black shirt with a pair of comfortable boots. He smiled when she placed the black brimmed hat on his head, cocking it slightly to the side.

"Ready?" She asked him, adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

Loki took her hand and they were gone. This time they were pulled into a place he knew too well. It was the Avenger's floating base. They stood in front of a room, which could only belong to Hawkeye.

"I'll wait out here," he told her as he kissed her cheek. "I'm sure he doesn't want to see me. And this will be painful. There is no reason to stress him anymore than needed."

"As you wish," Vor bowed to him slightly before knocking on the door. It lifted and she instantly went in, the door shutting behind her. Loki could hear talking but he didn't bother to try to understand any of them. He simply stood against the wall with his arms crossed as he waited.

Thor came walking past and almost didn't stop until he recognized the stance of the figure against the wall. "Brother? Every time I see you now you are different!"

Loki scoffed, thinking that his brother had no idea how right he really was. He was perhaps completely different from the day that he been left in the care of the goddess in the other room. He no longer felt anger, or at least much of it. He felt some sadness and regret, but those were things he'd have to deal with as he grew as a person. He knew that now. It would be worth it if he was able to keep Vor.

"This change, it suits you," Thor took Loki by the shoulder, smiling broadly. "You were brilliant in battle, as always. As was your beloved."

"Thank you. It was all her though," Loki shrugged him off, smiling in his small way. "Have you seen mother and father yet?"

"No, have you?"

"No."

"Shall I tell them that you are now a married man? Mother shall be thrilled that she may plan the wedding of the millennium for you."

"Oh, no," Loki pressed his fingers to his temples. "I do not wish to be the center of attention."

"Then you have changed!" Thor laughed again. "There will be no way out of it though," he informed his brother before becoming more serious. "So, will you come home now?"

"I have a home, brother. It's with Vor now. Maybe someday we may stay in the palace with you... but not now. Now we need our time together."

Thor nodded his head thoughtfully, "I understand. Brother, I must go. I have things to attend to. My Jane is coming aboard at any moment."

"Enjoy your time with her," Loki said sincerely. His brother just nodded his head. "I will see you again soon. Thor... wait..." he said, stopping his brother with his hand on his shoulder. "Will you stand beside me at the ceremony?"

"With great honor and pride, yes," Thor agreed wholeheartedly. "Enjoy your time together until then."

Vor came out a few minutes later, looking a little tired but happy. She was laughing and talking with Agent Romanoff, smiling as she did. "Thank you again," she said, practically beaming.

Vor bowed her head, "of course. He should be completely fine by tomorrow. I suggest a good meal and some relaxation and rest. It is the best thing after this."

"Yeah, I think we could use a vacation in a far off place where no one can find us," Natasha agreed. When she saw Loki her expression became more serious. She nodded her head towards him. He just nodded back, silently accepting her thanks for saving her lover's life, a life he had threatened in another time.

"Come, my prince, lets away," Vor said as she took his hand. He took it more than willingly. "I do believe we have plans for tonight."

* * *

**The next chapter is the last chapter before the epilogue. **

**I know it's kinda asking a lot, but I'd really like to see this story hit 100 reviews. Can you help me out? Please? :) If I do, I'll post a one shot I've written for the story. **


	15. Chapter 15

** Wowza, apparently all you have to do is ask and you shall receive! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Yup, I see a kinky one shot your future. Just keep it up :)**

* * *

Vor was tired after the healing of the human, her body still aching after the battle. Her hand was still pink and raw, which bothered Loki greatly. So, when Vor said that she wanted to rest some more, her eyes so heavy that they barely stayed open, he did not argue with her in the least.

He pulled the covers back on the bed so that could crawl in and removed her shoes. She remained in her green dress, the skirt flaring around her legs as she sunk deep into sleep.

Loki wasn't tired though. Now that his powers had returned to him he felt completely revived. More so than he had in months. He was a whole new man now.

And he had no idea what to do with himself.

He sat at the table that was in Vor's room, leaning back in the plush cushioned chair in his mortal clothing. Loki propped his feet up on the table, the hat tipped over his eyes as let his mind wonder. Every once in a while he would create a blue flame from his fingertips before snapping it out quietly.

The evening before him loomed ahead, an emotion he never expected crawling over him. Nervousness. He had wanted her for months. There were so many times where the action could happen naturally, the hours spent together nothing but foreplay. But now... now that there was nothing stopping him, he felt himself anxious.

She was, after all, a virgin. She had never been pleasured by any other man but him. But what if he didn't live up to her expectations? Also, their first time would cause her pain no matter what, though hopefully only mildly so. Loki had been with virgins before but honestly he never cared about them. It didn't matter to him if he hurt them or not. He took what he wanted. He did what he wanted.

Now was different though. He wanted to please her. He wanted the event to be romantic. He wanted it to be everything she wanted and needed. And Loki had no idea how to do that.

He made a liquor appear on the table, a golden substance with a heavy sweet honey taste with a bite. Pouring some into a glass, he brought it to his lips and took a small sip. Letting it linger there a moment, he threw it back in one gulp before pouring himself another.

He looked down at one of his hands, his left one, and imagined it with a ring upon it. One made with gold. Vor's hands were plain too. He had never seen her wear much jewelry beside the choker with the green stone and the silver chain with the ruby that rested against her forehead when she did her judgment.

Loki thought about the gifts he would give her, but none of them seemed right. She wasn't the type of woman to want for vain things. She liked pretty things yes, but she didn't pine over them. Vor liked the finer things in life. Good books, good wine, a good meal.

_ A good meal, huh... _He thought to himself, conjuring up the fire once again. Certainly if she could cook, so could he. He had never prepared anything for her before. He barely did more than set the table most of the time if she was cooking.

Quietly he left the room, allowing her to sleep, and went down into the kitchen to figure out something to make for his new wife.

Wife. He had a wife. The word was overwhelmingly pleasant.

When he arrived at the kitchen the choices were almost too much for him. Loki had no idea what to do with all the raw fruits and vegetables that she had. Or the cheeses. Or the meats. There were things he didn't even know what they were.

Except for the chocolate bars that she kept for dessert. He knew what they were. He took one of the bars and opened the package as he thought about what he could do, taking a huge bite out of it. He hopped up on the counter and threw down his hat, feeling like an idiot.

Finally he had to face it, he had no idea where to start. He didn't know how to cook. He didn't even know how his magic could help him and it felt rather like cheating. So, what the god eventually did was gather a tray and began to organize things he knew they could eat raw that Vor liked. Fruit were the easiest things, of course. He washed several different kinds and put them in a bowl. Next he looked at the vegetables, unsure what to do with them. He knew she liked tomatoes raw. And Cucumbers. In little slices and usually with cheese, bread, and butter.

There was some bread already made, a dark wheat bread that had an extremely crusty outside that was good with the tangy butter Vor liked so much. That was in the ice box with the cheese. Putting it all in slices was the harder part. Finally he resigned to use magic with that because it was just quicker, laying it out on a plate at the knife worked beside him.

Loki just gave up entirely on the idea of meat.

The only thing left to get was dessert. There was a tin of tiny white soft sugary cookies that Vor liked to dunk into her tea in the pantry so he put them onto the tray.

At least the wine was something he knew about. He went with something white and sweet, something that needed to be on ice. The bottle he had though was warm which was easily fixed.

_Well, at least this comes in handy sometimes_, Loki mused to himself as he changed his form into the blue creature hidden underneath to instantly chill the bottle. He set it on the tray along with a couple of goblets for them both.

There was something missing though. He wanted to give her something else, something to seal the deal so to speak. They were married now, no matter if it was real in anyone's eyes or not. His brother had the authority to do the marriage, even if he didn't know how and the whole thing was rushed. Vor deserved to have a ring on her finger to know that he took this seriously. He took his love for her very seriously. Loki never wanted her to doubt that.

He imagined the ring in his mind in a pretty little velvet box. Something simple, a small round emerald wrapped beautifully in white gold. Loki closed his eyes and smiled when he felt the velvety red box in his palm. When he opened his his eyes he gazed at the piece of jewelry, imagining it on her finger.

_ Yes, it will look just right_, he thought to himself. He placed the box onto the tray and took the whole thing up to her room.

Or was it their room now? Honestly he had no idea. It would be something they'd have to work out. Loki knew he wanted to sleep with her every night, he didn't care where it was.

For once it was Loki's turn to jump as he placed the tray on the table. It was just starting to turn dark outside and he did not realize that her eyes were open, gazing at him as she rested on her side.

"What are you doing, my sweet prince?"

"I didn't realize you were awake," he said instead of answering her.

"I just woke," she yawned quietly, stretching her arms above her head. "Thank you for letting me rest. I'm just not use to using so much magic and my transformation is just so tiring. And the venom makes me feel ill. It usually takes me a day to fully recover after just doing it once," Vor sat up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder blade. "What's all this?"

"I wanted to make you a meal," Loki said almost shyly. "I hope this is acceptable."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you," she said in a pleasant voice. Vor moved around him, ducking underneath his arm so that it rested across her shoulder with her arms still around his waist. "Thank you. Oh, and what is this?" She asked him as she dragged her fingers over the velvet box.

Loki pulled the ring out of the box and took her left hand, bringing it up to his mouth so he could kiss it lightly. "My heart."

The ring fit perfectly onto her delicate finger. Loki kissed her knuckled just before she slipped her hand out of his grip so that she could look at it more closely.

"Oh," she drew out softly.

"If it's unacceptable, I can-" Loki began but she caught him off quickly.

"Shut up, it's perfect. Do not doubt yourself now. This is lovely. Thank you so much, my prince," she took his face and kissed his mouth lightly. "Do not doubt your actions with me. Whatever happens, I will love you. If mistakes happen, I will forgive you. If you make me angry, I will not leave you. You cannot scare me off, my prince. The fact that you gave me anything at all makes my heart sing," she took his hand and put it up to her chest. "Can you not feel how my heart beats for you? It is only for you now, every single beat is yours."

Loki pressed his palm fully against the spot that held her beating heart, marveling at it's power and strength. It's heat.

And it was all his.

He slid his palm upwards across her collarbone and up her neck to her cheek, his fingers straight as he let them glide across her flesh into her hair. Vor brought her hand up to chest and tugged his body a little closer to hers as she lifted up on the tips of her bare toes to reach his mouth. He bent to her will, kissing her fully on the mouth.

"I'm not hungry right now," she said against his mouth as they pulled apart, glancing into his eyes. "Take me to bed, I am yours to have."

"I'm scared," he admitted to her.

"I know," she smiled a little, "but I'm not."

"I will hurt you."

"You will give me pleasure I've imagined for centuries," she countered him. "I do not mind the ache."

She reached around her back and took the zipper of her dress and slowly pulled it down before letting the fabric fall to the floor in a pool around her ankles. She wasn't wearing a bra, just a pair of lace panties. Vor slowly undid Loki's shirt buttons before letting her fingers explore his chest. The god let out a ragged breath at her touch, enjoying the sensation completely.

"You want me as I want you."

Loki took her tiny waist in his hands, pulling her against his bare chest. He lifted her off her feet slightly so that he could walk her towards the bed. When the back of her knees hit the side of the bed she sat down on the mattress and began to work on the button of his pants. Vor kissed his stomach, her eyes lifting up towards his as she did. She let her lips linger on his skin as she pushed the slacks down to the floor.

He stood bare in front of her, her mouth on his stomach as his nails dragged up his chest. Loki could feel himself pressed against the softness of her breast, her puckered nipples dragging against his thigh. Slowly he dragged his nails through her hair and over her scalp, shivers running down his spine as her head tilted back in pleasure.

"My prince, I want to please you but I'm not sure how," Vor told him as she kissed lower and lower. "Do I kiss you here?" The goddess asked, kissing the very tip of the part of him that ached the most for her. He jerked at the sensation of her warm lips.

"Yes," he said through his gritted teeth, his eyes falling forward so he could watch her.

"Do I touch you?" She asked as she ran her fingers over him, wrapping them around him. "You are so cool to the touch, even here. It is so pleasant," she said as she kissed him again and then she dragged her tongue to where her hand wrapped around him.

"Is this what your books taught you?" He asked her as she stroked him gently, kiss the tip again before letting her tongue lap against it.

"Yes. I hope I am doing it to your liking, my Lord."

"You know that you are. You can see it in your touch."

"It doesn't mean I don't want to hear it from your lips," she said as she saw the visions of what he wanted her to do to him in his head. She wrapped her mouth around him and slowly began to suck upon him, her hand gripping him tighter. Loki gasped at the sensation of her teeth, tongue, and lips around him.

"Oh, my love. My lover. That is perfect," he whispered as he gently stroked the back of her head. He moaned louder as she dipped down further, taking in more of him. Despite her bold actions, he could feel her shaking slightly under his touch. Though it pained him to stop her, he pulled back from her and pushed her so that she laid back on the bed. His fingers wrapped around her panties, pulling them down to her ankles before letting them drop down to the floor. "You are perfect."

Loki slowly bent down to his knees, wanting to please her as she had pleased him, especially before she felt pain, but Vor stopped him, placing a hand on his chest. "No."

"But-"

"I want you," she said simply.

"Yes, as I want you. I want this experience to be-" Loki began but Vor stopped him as she sat up, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his stomach.

"I know. But this is what I want. I want to be as close to you as possible," she dragged her nails down his back and over his ass, making a quiet hum rattle in the back of his throat. "Take me, my prince. I am yours," she smiled up at him wickedly as she rested her chin against his abs.

"Must we always do things your way?" Loki asked her in jest as he practically threw her back onto the bed and crawled on top of her. The move made her laugh as she bounced, clearing up some of the unwanted tension. He hovered over her, resting on his elbows as his hips settled between her thighs. "Tell me. Tell me if it's too much and we'll stop."

As he pushed his hips forward, sliding inside of her carefully, Vor arched her back to meet him. Her mouth opened in a little O as her head tilted back as he slid in all the way but no noise came from her lips. He gave her a moment to get use to the sensation before slowly begin to rock against her.

Loki watched her with wonder as she turned her face to the side, biting her bottom lip as she did, with her eyes firmly shut. Little drops of water rested against her cheek but she did not tell him to stop or to even slow. He leaned forward and kissed away the tears, whispering his love for her as he did.

But Loki could only go so slow for so long before his own urges began to win out. He began to rock faster and hit deeper places inside her. With it came the most beautiful sound he had ever heard: a moan of pleasure from her lips.

"Oh..." she drew out, her hands gripping the back of his neck as she did.

"Oh?" Loki could not resist asking with a slightly smile as he leaned down to kiss her ear. One of his hands slid down to her thigh and made it to wrap around his back so he could hit at a new angle.

"So this is what they meant," she whispered back. "I could never really imagine it. The power of it. I see it now," she answered, her other leg joining the other so that her ankles could lock into place. "Oh..." she drew out again but it was more a noise than a word.

The sound fell from her lips many times in the next hour. Each time became louder and louder as well.

Loki was a god, but he was still a man, and his powers to resist her did not hold out forever. He felt like he left his body completely when he finished inside of her with a moan of sweet agony.

Even he had to admit that he would have to wait a couple hours to attempt doing that again. His body ached in a pleasurable way, his muscles twitching with electricity and pouring sweat. When their pants quieted Loki moved beside Vor underneath the covers, covering them both to keep the cool air away.

Vor complained that she had to clean herself up but Loki quieted her with his mouth as he moved his hand over them to remove the remains of her virginity, leaving them both clean. He didn't want to ruin the moment with such tasks, nor did he want to leave the bed. Magic didn't have it's pluses.

His bride leaned her head against his chest and he played with her hair absentmindedly. They laid there with sleepy smiles, just enjoying the moment.

"You will enjoy it the next time more," Loki said after a little while, twisting a strand around his finger.

"Who says I didn't enjoy it this time?" Vor giggled at him sweetly. "Yes, I know what you mean. But that... that was perfect. That is exactly what I wanted... even if it was unexpected. I didn't know that I would feel that way."

They laid in silence after that, the crackling of a fire the only noise in the room besides their soft breathing.

Then suddenly Vor sat up, pressing a hand to her stomach. "Oh!"

Of course, the last time she shot up like that something had been very wrong. At least she wasn't floating in the air this time. "What is it?" Loki sat up quickly.

"Oh! Well... yes, this is unexpected as well. I didn't even think-" She stopped herself, shaking her head as she looked down at her hand covered stomach. "Oh."

"What is unexpected? Darling, you are worrying me."

"We... we didn't think to use protection. Charms or anything to stop me from becoming... _pregnant,"_ she laughed quietly as she flopped back on the bed. She moved the other hand to her stomach. "I should have known I would be able to tell. I'm touching them. Of course I am. I will probably never be closer to any other living thing... besides you."

Loki sat there, confounded by what she was saying and the way she was acting. "Wait..." He said when he finally thought he understood but then the information seemed just too foreign for his brain to handle. "What?"

"Three. Two identical twins. Girls. Oh and I can tell they are going to be beautiful. They will have your raven hair. And a boy. Red hair and freckled. All with green eyes, of course. Oh, they are so tiny but they have a spark of magic within them. They are going to be so strong! A force to be reckoned with like their father! Won't you, my loves? " She asked her stomach.

Loki blinked several times. She was babbling nonsense. She touched her forehead to check for a fever and wondered vaguely if his sperm had done something to her.

Vor laughed loudly at his thoughts and touched his cheek, "yes, you fool. It has done something to me. I'm pregnant." The goddess took Loki's hand and pressed it against the lower part of her soft belly. "I can see them."

And then she did something that Loki did not know she could do. With his hand still on her stomach she pressed both of her hands to his temples and a rush of images entered his mind. He saw laughing children, whirling of dresses of pink and flashes of red hair. He saw himself laughing as he chased a squealing toddler around a garden. He could see Vor sitting by the pool, heavy with child and himself talking to her stomach like a happy fool. He saw her scream loudly with pain as the children came in the night, tears of agony on her face. But not only hers but his owns because when she suffered he did as well. But the tears soon turned to joy as a crying child came into the world, who was then wrapped in a cloth and given to him. The face blue and the eyes green. When it saw its father for the first time it instantly changed it's form to match his.

Then it was Loki's turn to say, "Oh!"

* * *

**So, we only have the epilogue left with this story and for sure the one shot! (because you guys are so awesome. You deserve it... of course, don't let that stop you from reviewing..)**

**I'm thinking God sperm has to be strong. Lol Just my thought. And I think she'd know right away. **

**So, did you like the lemon? Not a single person said anything about my last one. Is it good? Yes, no? The one shot is lemony. Juton Loki lemony. **


	16. Chapter 16

**So, here is the epilogue. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had only been just over two months since the battle and their wedding but Vor's stomach already began to curve slightly with her pregnancy. But she was carrying three. Of course she would become larger faster than other women that were only carrying one.

She was carrying half serpents half frost giants and she could not be more pleased. Vor could already feel their magic growing with every single day and they, in return, could feel their parents ever growing love for them. Every day Vor spoke to them, as did Loki, though they had not figured out names for them yet.

No one knew of her pregnancy yet so it was a good thing that Vor's wedding dress was loose and flowing around her body. It came down from her breasts in wave after wave of sheer silver fabric, making her look like an angel in Loki's book. Though, she was always an angel to him.

She gazed at herself silently in the mirror at her straighten glowing red hair, a small crown of diamonds atop her head. It had been a gift from Frigga, from a mother to her new daughter, she said. The sentiment made her cry. She had never really known her mother and now she had a new one.

One moment she was alone in the reflection, the next she was not. The tall black figure smiled behind her in his usual way when he was being mischievous.

"Wicked, you should not be here! We aren't suppose to see the other until the ceremony," Vor chided him but Loki ignored her as he bent to kiss her stomach before coming to kiss her mouth.

"That's what you said last night as well. Funny, I don't remember you wanting me to leave as I laid you out on that very bed over there and took you- for hours," he mumbled in her ear, pressing a hand against her breast as he pulled her tight against his chest. Together they looked at the reflection. Vor practically glowed with happiness and the look was beyond sexy to her husband. All he wanted to do was make love to her until she could not walk.

"Yes, but I have to walk," Vor responded to the truth in his thoughts that she stole from his touch. "As a matter of fact, I have to walk in twenty minutes. Down the aisle. To you. In front of all the of nine realms. Why are you not by your brother's side, waiting for me?"

"Because I couldn't wait any longer!" He told her as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "I wanted to see you. And kiss my darlings. I miss you."

"Your darlings could have waited. This is important, my prince. You do not wish to disappoint your mother," she pulled out a card that she knew would work on him. Using his mother against him always did.

"Yes, fine. Just a moment. I did want to tell you something. I thought of a name for one of the girls," he said as he pressed his hand to one side of her stomach. "I think it's perfect. Eira. My little snowflake, as beautiful and unique."

"It is perfect. Yes, well that still leaves us with two more names and seven more months to fret over it," she told him as she touched his cheek. She laughed quietly at his frown as she kissed him, "go on now. I will be with you soon."

"Oh, but why?" Loki complained childishly.

"Because after the party we get to start our official honeymoon," Vor reminded him. "We will be completely alone."

"Well, not completely," Loki touched his wife's stomach. "No, we won't. But, that's alright with me," he said, speaking to his children. Vor actually thumped him on the top of his head gently when he bent over to do so, her hands on either side of her hips. "Ow, what did you do that for?"

"Go," she pointed to the door, forcing it open with her magic. "Now. Before I call for Thor."

"Fine, fine," he laughed. "I will see you soon, my love."

When Vor was finally alone she put the veil on her head and took her flowers into her hand. She turned to look at the reflection of herself, her cheeks filling with color. She sighed as she tried to hold back tears. Being pregnant had made her overly emotional and she wasn't sure she could hold it all together.

"Milady," the Lady Sif called through the opened door. "It is almost time. We must head to the main hall, if you are prepared."

"Yes, I am," Vor replied as she took in a deep breath to steady herself. Already the tears were beginning to well up in her green eyes.

"You look lovely, Milady," Sif complemented her politely. Thor had asked her to assist the goddess that day since she knew of no one else who she wanted to. Sif took the train of her gown and lifted it off the ground so that she would not trip over it as she walked the five minute walk to the main hall where Odin would proceed over the main event.

They waited in front of the large golden double doors for the signal for it to be time. With each passing second Vor began to shake a little bit more, a light sheen of sweat covering her forehead. She was not worried about the ceremony itself, the one that made their marriage official to the kingdoms, but all of the people looking at her. It was not a feeling she was use to.

The doors began to open as the music started, the largest group of people not in battle Vor had ever seen standing as it did. And all of their eyes were on her.

She began her slow descent down the aisle, taking each step carefully so she would not fall. Her breath came out shakily, her hands trembling. Though, she smiled as she saw the group of people in the center of the seats. Captain Rogers, Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark, Natasha, who Vor had become very fond of, and even Agent Barton though he didn't look as pleased to be there. He was there because of Natasha and for that reason only. Vor nodded her head towards the Avengers, silently thanking them and their partners for coming.

When Vor looked towards the front of the room, she could finally see Loki who looked down at her with a mixture of pride and passion in his eyes. His smile was wide, his cheeks pink with joy. Thor said something in his ear, smiling himself. They both looked so handsome in their princely attire, a crown of gold on top of both of their heads. Odin sat on his throne just past them, Frigga beside him. She looked pleased as ever, her husband stoic about the affair.

When they reached the front of the crowd, Sif dropped the train of her dress so that it flowed behind the goddess. She took her flowers so that Vor's hands were free. Vor took the five final steps upwards and bowed deeply to the Allfather. Loki was by her side, doing the same. But he was not looking at the Allfather, but at his bride.

"Arise," Odin said as he stood in front of them. "Today, we are gathered here for the marriage of my son Loki Odinson and his beloved, the goddess Vor Sigyn. They are an unlikely match, but are perfectly paired. Please, join hands with your bride, my son."

Loki took both of her hands in his own and leaned in to whisper, "you are glorious," to her.

"Stop, I am already about to cry," she whispered back but the tears were already beginning to spill. She dared not to wipe them away.

"Marriage is a serious thing, a powerful institution that should be taken to heart. Repeat after me these vows, Loki:

"I, Loki, God of Asgard and future king of Jutenhiem," Odin began. Loki looked at him for a long time, suddenly astounded by his words. He remembered once his father saying that both of his sons were meant to be king but he had never heard him say those exact words. His adopted father looked at him for a long time, meeting his eyes, before nodding his head and clearing his throat.

"I, Loki, God of Asgard and future king of Jutenhiem..."

"Do take this woman to be my wife, from now until the end of days."

"Do take this amazing woman to be my wife, from now until the end of days and beyond," Loki smiled at her, squeezing her hands tightly.

"I will love and honor her, protect her always from harm while doing her no harm," Odin continued. "I will stay by her side always, through times of joy and through times of pain."

"I will love and honor you, protect you with my life always, and I will never do you any harm. I will always be by your side, through joy and through pain, my darling."

"Milady Vor, repeat after me, please-"

But Odin didn't have to repeat what he just said to his son. She knew the words by heart. "I, Vor, God of Asgard and Future queen of Jutenhien at my husband's side, do take you to be my husband always, until the end of days and beyond. I will love you, honor you, protect you always. I will be by your side always, through everything."

"Rings symbolize the eternal bond of love. Please, bring them forth and place them on your hands so that you may be joined," Odin said, taking a step back.

Thor brought the simple white gold band to Loki while Sif gave one to Vor. They took each other's left hand and slipped the rings onto the ring finger. Loki brought hers up to his lips, kissing the spot several times.

"By my decree, I do say these two are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, my son."

It was not something Loki had to be told more than once. He lifted Vor's veil and brought her face to his, kissing her soundly. One of his arms looped around her waist while the other hand went unknowingly to her curved belly.

When they pulled apart Loki took her hand and turned towards the crowd, raising their left hands in the air. The assembly stood and clapped as the music started again, the couples cue to exit towards the dining hall.

They waited in a small side room to be announced, all alone. Loki took her shoulders in his hands, laughing quietly to himself, "calm yourself, my love! It is done! You are shaking. There is no reason to," he soothed her, brushing his fingers along her cheek.

"I have never had so many eyes looking at me at once," she admitted, her heart thumping heavily in her chest.

"Well, you should get use to it, my queen. It won't be long until we have to do this again for other reasons."

"Oh, let it be a while longer yet. I will not share you until I have to," Vor said, resting her head on his chest.

"You will never have to share me. I am all yours," he assured her, rubbing her back. They looked at each other, gazing green into green, and smiled slowly.

"Brother, Milady," Thor interrupted their quiet moment. "It is time. They are about to announce your entrance."

"Thank you," Loki said genuinely. Carefully he wiped the tears away from her eyes and adjusted her crown on her head. "There, my love. Let us cry no more tonight. Let us go celebrate and then tomorrow we shall began this _honeymoon_ of ours."

Vor nodded happily, a smile still caressing her lips. Together, hand in hand, they walked into the hall to a politely clapping crowd. Most were still weary of Loki but believed the Allfather when he made his announcements about the true nature of what happened with his son on Midgard.

Together they walked to the set of thrones at the front of the room where the Allfather, Frigga, and Thor sat. There was a pair of thrones for them as well, to the left side of Loki's father. Vor sat like a lady with her ankles crossed and her hands in her lap, Loki by her side, to take on the people who gave their warm wishes and offers of gifts.

But there was only so long Loki could take it.

Loki leaned over to Thor and muttered quietly into his ear, "perhaps we can move this along to the feast?"

"I can arrange that," Thor said, nodding his head, and stood. "Enough of all this talk! Have we not come here to celebrate? Let the party begin, my friends!"

Tables appear in the center of the room, lined with food. Thor laughed happily, clapping his hands together. Frigga rolled her eyes at her overly excited son as she stood, walking over to the newest couple. She leaned over and whispered into Vor's ear. "Stay here,my dear. I will make you a plate. You still have many people who wish to speak to you."

"Oh, thank you!" Vor said, smiling brightly. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Sit, you seem tired anyway," Frigga said soothingly, adjusting her veil before rubbing one of her shoulders. "I will be back shortly."

"Ah, there you are!" Thor called brightly as a lovely woman, a tiny thing with thin brown hair and a crooked smile, came up to the steps. She was wearing a beautiful dress, obviously a gift from Thor because it was pure Asgardian and she was a mortal. "Come, Jane. I wish you to meet my brother properly and his wife."

"Hello," she said a little shyly, nervously, as she nodded her head to the two. Vor lifted her hand first in greeting. Jane took it, shaking it slowly.

Vor saw all her secrets, and smiled. "Ah, sweet Jane. We must talk later in private. I see that we have something in common."

Loki looked over at the pair of females curiously, his eyes flicking over to Vor questioningly. She brought a hand up to her stomach, a gesture not even Thor noticed as she adjusted in her seat. But Loki understood.

"Oh? We do? What?" Jane asked, looking to Thor for answers.

"Obviously, we have more than one thing in common, but we are both in love with Gods that like to cause trouble. Perhaps we should compare notes," Vor said smoothly. It wasn't a lie but it was a misdirection. Loki covered his mouth to hide his smile, looking away.

When his brother and Jane walked away to have a moment of privacy, Loki said, "well, I see my brother has been busy as well."

"It is a boy. Thor will have an heir in perhaps six months. He does not know yet. She just found out herself," Vor whispered the gossip to him. She stopped when Frigga came near with a plate of food.

"Oh, my! Loki,my darling, would you go get your wife a drink? I forgot to do so," Frigga said a bit over dramatically. Both of the younger gods knew this was an polite way of getting Loki to go away so his mother could speak to his new bride for a moment.

"Of course," Loki said, bowing his head before getting out of his seat to fetch her some milk. It had become her drink of choice since she had become with child, adding honey and a splash of sweet spices to it.

Vor took the plate and rested it on her lap, "thank you."

Frigga stepped behind her, resting both of her hands on her shoulders. "Of course, my dear." Frigga leaned down and whispered quietly, "if it is a boy, I do like the name Erik. It is a good strong name. The name of a ruler."

Vor laughed quietly, smiling as she glanced up at the queen. "For Loki's child, or Thor's?"

"Oh," the queen laughed as she clapped her hands together. "Really?"

"Yes, but say nothing. Thor himself does not know yet. I would be very welcoming to the Lady Jane though. She is very scared. Invite her to Asgard to stay so that you may get to know her better. She is a good woman and a good match for Thor. He wishes to marry her."

"Two grandchildren and two weddings in a single year. What a time," Frigga said as she wiped one of her eyes.

"Four, actually," Vor patted her stomach. "But Thor's will come before ours. A gorgeous child with big blue eyes and blond hair. He will have his father's strength and his mother's intelligence."

"And Loki's children? What of them?"

"Twin girls. Wicked, beautiful, smart. A kindhearted boy, nervous and shy. All full of magic. They will be the better parts of both of us," Vor explained, looking up at her mother in law. "They will be happy."

"Is Loki? Happy about this, I mean?" She asked.

"Entirely," Loki smirked at his nosing mother as he brought a goblet of milk to his bride. She took it gratefully and took a thirsty sip. "Nothing stays a secret here long, does it?"

"No, of course," Frigga went to her son and kissed him solidly on the forehead. "Oh, I am so pleased! My son has come to me happily, has married, and will make me a grandmother! Odin is to make his announcements about Jotenhiem in a fortnight's time. And about Asgard. By the end of the year he wishes to take a rest and allow you boys to rule. You are both ready."

Ever since Loki had killed Laufey Odin had taken over ruling Jutenhiem. He had cowed the rebelling frost giants and now it was under his thumb. The land, though wickedly cold, was full of minerals and other precious resources. It was a good land to have, an important one.

"Already?" Loki said in surprise. "So soon?"

"Yes. On the new year both you and Thor shall be made kings so that you may rule together."

Loki plopped heavily into his throne, his father's words earlier taking on a whole new meaning. He thought perhaps in a decade or a century. But not within a year's time. He wondered what Thor knew of all this.

Vor took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She could see his fear, his worry. "My king," she breathed to him, bowing her head deeply. He couldn't help but smile because he knew with her by his side, he could accomplish anything.

"My queen."

* * *

**Just to let everyone know, I'll post the one shot on here in a few days. I honestly have no idea if ****I'll do a sequel or not. I'm considering it but I want to write out a lot of it before I go and start posting if I do. Trust me, I know there is room for it. There is just the plot to consider. **

**Please, please, please tell me what you thought about it! I really loved writing it. It was kind of different for me. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the one shot! It's smutty! I hope you enjoy :)**

**This takes place right after the end of the story. I didn't feel like it was a good ending but it's good smut.**

* * *

"Oh, you brought food earlier!" Vor said suddenly, looking over at the table as if she just didn't just tell Loki that he was going to be a father. "That was so thoughtful of you. I am quiet hungry now," She said as she got out of the bed and wrapped a sheet around her body.

Loki flopped back on the bed and put his hands to his forehead. "Oh."

"Are you hungry? I think I should skip the wine. They say too much is not good when you're with child. I think I'll have something else instead. Juice, maybe. No, I think milk. I think I'll have milk."

"I think I'm going to be ill," Loki said as his hands slid down his face, covering his mouth.

Vor turned and looked at him with a smile, crawling back on the bed so she could hover over him. "Well, neither of us thought to stop it. Did you not want children?"

"No, it's just... I've never thought about it. I never even thought about having a wife until you. I was simply just getting use to the idea of us... of _us,_ forever. Children never even came into the picture."

Vor's face changed, her eyes becoming dimmer as she frowned. "Oh, well, I can... I can do something about it. End it. Charm myself until you are ready."

But Loki had already seen his children. Their eyes. Their smiles. Their happiness. And hers. His own. He could not have her do that. It would be murder. He took her face and quickly kissed her, shaking his head so that his nose brushed against hers. "Just... give me a moment to... process. Yes, process, that is the right term, I think. Let me process this. Are you happy?"

"Unbelievably, actually. I wish I could show you everything that I see. It's like looking into an infinite sea of bright stars," she touched his hair so that should could run her fingers through it slowly. "I love them already."

Loki nodded his head again as he swallowed heavily, "you said you were hungry. You should eat something."

Vor realized that he needed a few minutes of silence so she just nodded her head and went back over to the table so she could make herself a plate of food. She waved her hand and made a pitcher of ice cold milk appear and took a piece of bread and practically soaked it in honey before taking some fruit and sitting in her chair at the table. She curled her legs up underneath her and dug into the food as if she had never eaten before.

Loki rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillows. He decided that he needed to just let go for a moment and focus all his energy on this. His body relaxed into his frost form as his fingers dug into the sheets, his eyes closed tightly.

Children. He, mischief himself, was going to be a father. He had always been fond of children. They were some of the main causes of mischief. And he could do something his father could never do. Either of them, actually. He could love them unconditionally. He could be honest with them. And protect them.

Children, yes. He could see it.

"Not to interrupt your deep thoughts but honestly I could look at you like that all day," Vor said appreciatively from the table. She had finished her food and was watching the gentle rise and fall of his features as he breathed. "You are divine."

The words made him smile into the pillow. She was riding high and was in a very good mood, which made her feisty. Which Loki liked very much.

"What odd fetishes you have," he said, the words muffled by the feathered pillow.

"Yes, I have a thing for blue ice gods who lay upon my bed completely uncovered. Especially ones with such a nice arse," Vor crawled back onto the bed and Loki began to change. "No, don't. Not yet, please."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Vor ignored him, her hand an inch or so above his backside. She let her fingers cut a path just above it before humming to herself. "Well, that's interesting."

"What's interesting?" He asked, looking back at her.

"You're not cold."

Loki didn't understand. When Vor touched her hand to his ass he actually jumped out of bed in surprise, quickly turning back to his Asgardian form. "That hand is just about healed! What are you doing?" He demanded but Vor raised her hand up to show that it was uninjured.

"Turn back," she commanded.

"What?" He said, confused.

"Just do it! I have a theory," she told him, coming to her knees at the edge of the bed. The effort made her the same height as him because the bed was so high. He looked at her nervously as he changed back, slowly walking towards the bed.

Without a hint of fear or shyness, Vor placed her hands on either side of his face and smiled brightly. There was no hissing of skin, no burning. No pain. The goddess laughed loudly and leaned in for a swift kiss.

"I don't understand," Loki admitted, the day becoming more and more confusing by the moment.

"Loki, what would have to happen for me to carry your children?" She asked as if he was acting dim. Perhaps he was.

"I don't know," he said, frowning. He didn't understand the sudden change.

"I would have to be immune to the cold. They are in my womb, to hold them... they are part frost giant, as you are. Of course! When I became pregnant... Oh, I wonder if it's magic or if it has something to do with the children themselves. I wonder if it'll last or if it'll only be when I'm pregnant! This is so interesting!" She said again in less than ten minutes. She leaned forward and kissed him again, this time much harder. Loki moaned in surprised, still afraid to touch her.

"You won't hurt me," she said to his thoughts. "Oh, how I've been wanting to do that," she traced the lines of his face like before, but this time without pain. "Kiss me. Touch me. Please!"

Loki slid his hands along her sheet covered stomach to her back, pressing himself carefully against her. He still wasn't sure. But their kisses, oh with each passing second they became more and more passionate. The sheet slid down so that her breasts were exposed and pressing against his chest.

"Have you ever..." Vor drew out in Loki's ear. "Like this?"

"No," he admitted in a pant, his hands firmly grabbing her backside. He was certainly ready to go again but he wasn't sure about this at all. The look on her face though was completely wanton though. He pushed her long straightened hair away from her chest and leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, taking the other breast into his hand. Her loud groan of pleasure echoed throughout the room, her fingers digging into his hair.

His voice was deepened in arousal, a husky whisper in her ear. "Are you sure about this?"

"Please, I want you..." she drew out, kissing his neck lightly. When she pulled away her breath was a fog of cool moisture, curling like smoke from her lips. He took her cheek into his hand and looked at the blue against cream, his skin against hers. She put both of her hands on that one and turned her face so she could kiss his palm. "You won't hurt me."

They began to kiss slowly, letting the passion build once again. The sheet fell completely away and hands explored chests. They twisted up in each other until Loki could no take it anymore more. He forced Vor to turn around while still on her knees so that her back was against his chest. He kissed her neck, roughly handling her breasts. She ground against him, moaning his name and words of pleasure in an ancient tongue. When one of his hand slid between her legs to rub her clit, she went limp against him with her mouth hanging open with heavy breath. She rode his hand, mindlessly seeking pleasure.

"You are so beautiful," she growled as she bit his chin, one of her hands clawing at the back of his neck.

"You really like me like this?" He asked her, his grip tightening on her breast. The evidence of the wetness between her thighs proved that. "Does this demon arouse you, my goddess? Do you want this monster to take you?"

"Yes," was her hiss of a reply, another nip coming to his ear.

Loki forced her down onto her hands and knees in front of the bed. He bent his head and bit her thigh well for payment for her love bites earlier. Then he lapped at the bite for a moment before licking between her moistened legs. She was completely exposed to him and beautiful.

She was salty sweet, her body shaking as he licked her over and over again. He held her hips so that she could not move, her face completely planted in the mattress as he continued to assault her in such a pleasant way.

"My lord!" She cried in a whimpered, her chest and back becoming inflamed with color as she got closer and closer.

He forced her down onto her stomach with a shove of his hand and crawled onto the bed where he happily planted a trail of kissed up her spine. Loki's fingers explored her, making her completely slick so that he could easily move inside of her when the time was right. Hovering over her, he began to whisper in her ear. "I never imagined I would have you like this. As a demon."

"I have."

"How can an angel crave a demon?" He asked her in a sultry teasing voice, pressing himself against her entrance. She bucked back against him, her fingers digging into the blankets underneath her.

"An angel I am not, I am a demon like you. Is it not normal for a demon to crave the company of their own?" She asked him breathlessly. "Have you not seen yourself, my lord? This is the form you are meant possess. You were meant to be a king"

"Is that so?" He growled into her ear as he pushed fully into her. This was not like the last time where he was gentle and slow. No he was hot and something about his current form made everything feel more urgent. He bit her shoulder as he pushed inside of her again and again. "Am I your King?"

"Yes!" She shouted, bracing herself against the bed. Vor was shaking against him, pushing back with all that she had in her quivering body.

Loki was losing himself. He could feel it. He had never been so free before, so out of control. But, he did have the presence of mind to slip his hand between the mattress and his wife's body so that he could give her pleasure. With every pass he became more wanting, more savage. Vor was screaming out her pleasure, tears streaming down her face.

Vor did not come once but twice before Loki could not handle it anymore. With his fingers pinched tightly around her clit he finished inside her once again, practically howling like a beast. His world shattered to pieces and he could no longer hold up his own body weight. He rested against her, his face in her hair.

When a little of his strength came back he flopped onto his back, his arms above his head. He shifted slowly into his Asgardian form simply because he was more comfortable in it. Vor was still pressed to the mattress, her face towards him with both of her arms pinned underneath.

"I should have let you fuck me earlier," she finally said. Loki laughed breathlessly, covering his face with his arms as he thought about the way he acted. It was practically barbaric! And with his newly pregnant wife, no less.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked worriedly.

"Only in all the right ways," she smiled at him. "You were right. I did enjoy it more the second time around. I hope it continues to get better from here..." Vor trailed off almost challengingly. She giggled, her smile wicked as her cheeks glowed pink.

"I knew you'd be a dirty one. I knew it!" He laughed as he rolled over to his new bride. "Hopefully, you can keep up with me."

Vor slowly shifted into her snake form but she was smaller than before so that she fit onto the bed. The smile she gave him revealed her fangs. Her voice, soft in a hiss, answered this, "oh, my love. It will be you who can hopefully keep up with me."

* * *

**Yeah, I'll consider doing a sequel if you really want it. I'm working on the 3****rd**** chapter now. I'd have to at least 10 chapters written before I started posting so... a couple weeks to a month, depending on how the writing goes? So, if you enjoyed this story, put me on author alerts just in case. **

** Send love, please? It'll make me write faster. **


End file.
